Madagascar: Running on Empty
by The Phantom Haircut
Summary: This story picks up where the movie left off. After some difficulties, the zoosters get a second chance of returning home. But Alex must first defeat his greatest enemy: his mind, and in doing so, saves many more than himself. COMPLETE! Review!
1. Running on Empty

Disclaimer: I do not own Madagascar or any of its characters. They are property of Dreamworks Animation SKG.

Authors Note: This story takes place right after the movie left off. To refresh your memory, Alex found a new food source and they were ready to go, but the penguins forgot to mention that the boat was out of gas.

* * *

Chapter 1: Running on Empty

Alex walked on the deck feeling the sense of control that he loved so dearly. The orange glow of the beach sunset illuminated the deck of the boat. He gazed out to the ocean admiring the sun's sparkles amongst the waves. He had been doing this for quite a while. In fact, almost all the lemurs had gone and left the beach (most likely for some wild party). He breathed deeply, feeling his chest rise and fall. His large paws clasped the rail over looking the lower deck imagining people; all of them eagerly awaiting his command. Despite himself he rose his head into a cocky pose.

"Hey Alex!" his trance was suddenly interrupted. It was Marty. "You better come take a look at this."

Reluctantly, Alex left his post and followed the yell to the control room. There, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were waiting with mixed expressions of confusion and worry on their faces. "What is it, Marty?" Alex asked, trying not to sound upset. He was a little annoyed. It had been a while since he had an opportunity to daydream.

"Come here," Marty beckoned Alex and pointed amongst the many buttons and switches, "Look at this."

Alex moved towards the concerned zebra and looked at the indicated area. "Yeah, so wha-" He stopped himself when he saw the fuel reading. The needle was millimeters away from empty. The grim realization came, the boat had no gas left. He felt his face get hot with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

Seeing Alex's changing expression, Gloria tried to intervene, "Now Alex-" she didn't need to finish. Alex had already stormed out of the room.

* * *

Alex kicked the sand angrily as he scanned the beach for the penguins. His fists were clenched tight and his claws dug into his palm, punching any low branches or leaves in the way as he heading inland towards the jungle. He knew he didn't have the heart to hurt any of them, but he was mad. He disregarded the occasional rock that rolled under his feet.

But, the atmosphere suddenly changed. He heard a distant beat. He stopped to process the noise. His earsswiveled towards the sound. Sounds of an electric bass entered his ear. It was one of the lemur's raves. He followed in hopes of finding the penguins. The foliage grew thicker, and it grew darker around him. The sunset lighting had difficulty piercing the various leaves of the jungle. Tall grass brushed against him, scratching at his shins, but he didn't care. Eventually he found the source of the noise.

Luckily, his rage had almost subsided. He opened the wall of leaves encasing the party, and peered in. His guess was correct, but no sign of the psychotic penguins. Hundreds of lemurs danced wildly in the clearing. In the middle of all the furry beings was Julien, King of the lemurs with his trusted assistant Maurice. Alex forced himself towards the center.

Apparently, Julien noticed him. "Mr. Alex!" he shouted over the loud techno beat, "What brings you here? Why aren't you sailing off to New York with your fellow giants?" Julien rose an eyebrow over one of his huge orange eyes.

"Long story-" Alex started, "Do you know where the penguins are?"

"Penguins?" Julien looked puzzled, "Oh, you mean, the new ones,"

"Yeah, have you seen them?"

"But, of course," Julien began. ...

Alex began to grow impatient, "So?"

"I believe I saw them over that way," he answered doing an elaborate hand motion to another wall of leaves.

"Thanks" Alex answered while scrambling off towards the penguins.

"Wait," Julien interjected. "While your here, you might as well party!" he ran towards Alex, "A celebrity such as yourself belongs here."

Alex felthonored to be called a celebrity, but he had business to attend to. "Really, I would, but I have to go!"

"Suit yourself, but your missing one hell of a party!" Julien yelled as Alex disappeared into the the dense brush. Alex hardly heard the comment as he darted through the leaves and raced along the narrow path beyond. The thumping beat grew quieter and the many lemur voices diminished. The space suddenly widened into a clearing. In it was a sparkling blue pool of water encased in grey smooth rocks. Swimming in the pool was none other than the penguins. Kowalski and Rico raced each other back and forth through the pool. Private merely watched holding his notepad, he was probably keeping score. In front, only half immersed, was their leader, Skipper.

"Why, if it isn't our psychotic friend," Skipper commented, seeing Alex.

Alex felt insulted."Shut it! "He snapped. Skipper shifted onto one hip. "Why didn't you TELL us the boat was out of gas!"

"Well, thanks for saying hello," Skipper jumped out of the pool. "Honestly, I thought it was funny."

"Funny?" Alex retorted, "You think this is FUNNY?"

"...yes" he answered.

Suddenly, a strangely familiar feeling overtook Alex. This feeling started hacking away at his senses. Alex suddenly felt himself losing control. He was getting angry. _Very_ angry. "I'll show you 'funny'," Alex shouted while lifting skipper into the air with one hand. The other penguins watched in fear as Alex tightened his grip. His pupils shrank and his lip curled. "I'll kill you, you little weasel!" Skippers eyes bulged from the pressure. The other penguins swam frantically to reach their leader. Skipper struggled, but his flippers were too short to do any damage.

Angered, Alex didn't even notice Gloria run into the clearing, obviously in pursuit of him. "ALEX!" Gloria yelled, seeing Skipper dangling helplessly. "PUT THAT PENGUIN DOWN!"

Alex felt the strange feeling leaving him. His senses were being restored. He suddenly realized what he had done. "Oh my god..." Alex looked confused. Slowly, Alex obeyed letting Skipper return on his feet. His face returned to normal. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's a lucky thing I followed you." Gloria lectured, "You could have hurt, him"

Skipper coughed, and spoke up, "You better watch yourself, _now_, Lion!"

Marty and Melman soon protruded from the bushes as well. "Alex..." Melman instantly noticed Alex's dazed look. Alex eyes merely wandered to Melman's feet. "You don't look so good. Try aloe, maybe you have sun poisoning."

Alex _didn't _feel good. He held the back of his own head for stability. He looked like he was going to faint.

Marty stepped forward, "What happened, here?"

"That, psychopath-" Kowalski shot an angry glance at Alex, "-tried to assassinate our leader." Rico gave a grunt of approval. Private still looked a bit shaken.

Marty grew puzzled, " Assassinate? Alex, what happened?"

Alex's eyes darted back and forth, "I- I've gotta go..." Alex walked away from the enclosure.

Marty desperately wanted to talk to him. "Alex, come back."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He roared as he broke into a run on all four legs. Soon Alex became but a shadow amongst the brush.

"What's the matter with him?" Melman asked innocently, his eyelashes waving in the wind.

Marty's face grew from confused to determined, "Melman, I don't know. But, I have to find out alone." With this, Marty dashed away and soon disappeared as Alex did.

* * *

Author: Please review and tell me what you think. I know its fast paced but I'm just trying to stay with the speed of the movie. 


	2. Loss of a Friend

Chapter 2: Loss of a Friend

Marty advanced forward in search of his friend. He didn't get it. _'Alex would never hurt anybody. Maybe the penguin was lying. Maybe he wasn't. Alex always liked the penguins, aside from his jokes.'_ Marty's mind raced as he scouted the island for any trace of the confused lion._ 'How could one lion be so hard to find!'_ he thought frustratedly. At first it was nice to run through the jungle alone, but now it was getting arduous.

"ALEX!" he shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?" His pace quickened. Random rocks began hurting his feet as he trotted. His speed increased as his worry did. "ALEX!" his hoofs barely touched the ground. "ALEX, PLEASE COME OUT!" _. 'What if Alex got hurt.'_

"YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Marty became but a white and black blur as he frantically searched. He had been running for an hour already. His knees pushed out trying to bring him down, but Marty fought to stay standing. Every branch seemed to hit like a blow to the stomach. His fatigue began to mount. A wave of pain coursed through him. Suddenly, his back legs gave way. "ALEX...please" he uttered as he collapsed onto the ground.

His heart raced. _'No'_ he thought as he tried to stand up again. Every muscle ached. His legs trembled as he forced them into his control. It seemed to take an eternity, as his body began to rise off the ground.Finally he made it on his feet. Despite his pain, he began running again. His body told him to rest but nothing would stop him so easily.Panicked, he thought of every bad thing that could've happened. _'What if Alex fell down a cliff. What if he got swept away by the river. What if he got attacked by a group of vengeful foosa.' _he listed within his troubled mind. He ran and shouted for hours. The sun had completely set and the moon had risen half way. He had not stopped to rest or drink once. His pace slowed from fatigue, regardless of his best efforts to speed up. As he ran, the reality came: he wouldn't be able to continue much longer, yet he endured, running for an hour more. But then, anunbelievable pain crept into his legs. Taking his last steps, his knees buckled forcing him to the ground.

Marty tried to stand up again but his muscles wouldn't obey. He panted and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Oh, god, I hope he's OK..." His eyes grew pale and everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex sat quietly by a spring. He couldn't sleep. He held his knees in his large paws. _'How could I have done that!'_ he thought. _'How could I have talked to Marty like that. He was just trying to help me.'_ He felt a catch in his throat. He wasn't negative in general, but he found his mind dwelling on dark thoughts._'Are we ever going to go back home?'_ he thought. Then, he remembered more recent matters. He replayed him choking Skipper in his head.The thought haunted him._'What is wrong with me?'_ He remembers asking himself this same question yesterday.

_'Oh my god! Is it this again! I thought I got it under control! I'm not even hungry! But if food isn't the problem, then what is? And after Marty worked so hard to help me.'_ He felt like he was going to be sick. He lied down trying not to think. To simply exist and not hurt anybody. He didn't even want to hurt anybody. His paw clasped over his face. _'Don't think...don't think...just don't think...'_ After thinking nothing but _'don't think'_ to himself, he fell asleep, completely unaware of his friend's situation. Subconsciously, he rolled into a ball and put his thumb in his mouth.

* * *

The night passed and the sun rose over the island. On the beach, Melman paced back and forth making large tracks in the sand.

Gloria began to get annoyed, "Melman, would you stop your pacing!"

"I can't help it, Gloria," Melman answered, "What if something bad happened to them."

Suddenly his expression grew grim, "Oh my God!" he shouted.

"What, what it is?" Gloria inquired.

Melman's eyes grew wider, "What if they got Malaria!"

"Malaria?" Gloria looked skeptical, "I'm pretty sure that kind of thing doesn't happen overnight."

"Oh, we should've followed Marty." he said darkly.

Gloria tried to hide her mutual worry, "C'mon. Marty can handle himself. He would've asked us to follow if he needed our help."

Melman simply let out a groan to suffice as an answer. "Would he even realize if he needed our help or not?" Melman worried further.

Gloria shook her head, "I don't think so," she admitted.Melman and Gloria looked into the jungle hoping for some sign of Marty and Alex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex awoke in his clearing. _'Man, I don't know how I managed to sleep' _he thought as he stretched blissfully. _'Poor, Marty, he's probably worrying himself to death on the beach.' _Alex felt he was ready to face his friends, though the dark thoughts still loomed over him like a thunderous rain cloud. He stood and walked out into another clearing. _'Which way is home? ... which way is New York...' _his mind began dwelling on his true home.

He chose a random direction and followed it in hopes of finding the beach. He resisted the temptation to walk on all fours, even though he would go faster. He gazed lazily at the sky, mesmerized at the sight of its beauty. It was so blue. Also, he never really realized how big the sky was. A bird flew by. It looked so graceful, shining a blue gleam in the light. It chirped. Alex thought it was a beautiful sound.

But, Alex felt that something was wrong. Suddenly, his eyes were distracted. Amongst the green foliage was a black and white figure. "MARTY!" Alex yelled as he broke into a run. He reached the zebra's lifeless body. He bent down and held the Zebra's neck in his arms. "Oh, god, Marty." The striped body gave no hint of response. Alex held his neck close to him. "C'mon, Marty! Get up! Please get up!" he sobbed over the zebra's head which dangled from the neck joint like a doll's head. "Marty, buddy, please get up." Alex waited for some sort of signal. But, there was no reply.


	3. Something Inside

Chapter 3: Something Inside

He buried his face in the zebra's fur and cried. "Oh god, I'm so selfish! How could I let this happen! I'm so sorry, Marty."

"Alex?" Alex froze at the sound of his name. "Alex, what's wrong?" Marty asked from the lion's arms.

"Marty!" Alex shouted in joy. Alex embraced him tightly. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Marty returned the embrace. "It's OK, I'm fine."

"I couldn't live with myself if you were gone." The lion cried out.

"I'm alright. I'm al-right," He assured his friend.

Alex let go of him and stared at him scanning every inch of his body, as if double checking to see if he really was alive. His joy was confirmed and a caring smile took his face. "I'm so glad your OK," Alex said with all his heart.

"Well, me too," Marty answered, "I'm glad_ your _OK."

"Of course_ I'm _OK, but look at you," Alex assumed a worried expression again. "Your half dead."

"No really, I'm fine."

Alex wasn't convinced, "Marty, what happened to you?"

"Alex, its nothing-"

"Marty," Alex said in an upset tone, "tell me what happened."

Marty replied submissively, "OK.." he looked at Alex "After you freaked out and ran into the jungle, I went after you." He took a deep breathe. He didn't want to make Alex feel it was his fault. "Well, I couldn't find you. I ran, and ran for... a long time."

"A long time?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, a long time," Marty replied.

"How long?" Alex asked with a clear tone of concern in his voice.

"Well..."

"Marty, how long!"

Marty took another breath, "A few hours..."

"A few _HOURS!_?" Alex shouted, mostly at himself. "I'm sorry. How could I let you do that. I should have gone out and find you. I should have known you would've acted that way-" Alex droned on about all the things he should have done. Marty's approached had obviously failed.

"Alex-"

"I should've just stayed their and dealt with the situation-"

"Alex-"

"I'm such a moron. I should be killed just to know what you've gone through..."

"ALEX!" Marty shouted. The lion fell silent. "Now let me finish. I ran for hours and passed out, then you came and woke me up." Alex just looked into Marty. The gaze lasted for a long time.

It was interrupted when Alex reached out an hugged Marty again. "Marty, I'm sorry,"

"Alex, I know," Marty responded while breaking away from the embrace. "Just tell me one thing."

"Yeah?"

Marty's face dawned a serious presence. "What happened with you and Skipper, and why did you run away."

The joy from Alex's face faded. His whiskers sank. "That thing... that thing I became when we first got here... Its still inside me." Alex sank even more and grabbed his knees. "I can feel it now, trying to come out. It came out when I saw Skipper. I didn't even want to eat him... I wanted to hurt him... to kill him..." his eyes grew watery. A tear rolled down his cheek leaving a dark stain in his tan fur. "I hate it. I hate this feeling... Ever since my instincts woke up that thing has been trying to come out. At first it was just for hunter, but yesterday, it just came out." Alex looked deeply into Marty's brown eyes, "I'm afraid, Marty. I love you, and I don't want anything to hurt you. Especially not me. I'm going to figure out how to stop it!" His arm reached out and rested on Marty's black mane, "I promise I'll never hurt you, no matter how bad it wants to leave me. I promise on my life."

Marty felt moved. He 'd never realized how close they were until that point. Even when Alex was fighting the biggest battle in his life, he still thought about him. "I know, Alex," Marty answered, "And I promise I'll always be here for you. Always." The two shared an unspoken moment. They both looked deeply into each other's eyes feeling their souls connect in a profound way. They both new that they would always be there for one another.

Alex stood up. "Come on, we should get back," Alex broke the moment. "Can you stand?"

Marty tried, but he simply collapsed again. His legs were just too fatigued. "No," He answered.

"I'll have to carry you then," Alex told the zebra while bending down. Alex had always been strong: working out three times a day or more at the Central Park Zoo, mostly for his looks, but it always came in handy. He hoisted Marty behind his shoulders and stood up again. "Which way should we go?"

"The beach is westward, and it's morning, right?"

"Yeah," Alex answered.

"Then go the opposite direction of the sun." He instructed. Promptly, Alex did so and soon they found themselves, once again, wandering through the jungle of Madagascar

"So tired," Marty muttered.

"Go ahead and sleep, buddy, I got you covered," he suggested to his friend. The sounds of birds echoed through the canopy giving the island a surreal ambiance. It took no time for Marty to drift into a deep sleep. Overtime, the sun had settled in the center of the sky, but Alex knew where he was going. By this time Marty was snoring loudly. But, Alex could care less. As long as he was helping his friend, he was fine. Suddenly, a new sound came to Alex's ears. It was running water. He walked slightly faster to catch up to the sound. It was a stream. Humbly, he stopped and admired its beauty: the blue ripples sparkling in the noon sunlight as they traveled down the shallow brook.

"Hey, Marty." He jarred his shouldered to wake the sleeping zebra.

Marty yawned, "What it it?"

"Thirsty?" Alex asked.

"_Am I_!" the zebra perked up. Gently, Alex let Marty down. Marty suppressed a grown as his hind leg touched the ground.

"Stay here," Alex instructed, aware of his friend's disability. He grabbed a large leaf from a nearby bush and bent down over the stream. Water pooled into the cupped leaf until it was full. Alex then proceeded to carry the leaf over to his friend and poured it into his mouth. Marty savored the cool liquid as his slid down his throat, cooling the hot pains that had developed from running.

Marty spoke apologetically, "I'm sorry of this is weird for you,"

"Don't be," he answered simply. He repeated the process, once again delivering the soothing drink. Alex, then returned to the stream and took a drink for himself. After swallowing a good mouthful he turned around to face Marty. "So, what around here can you eat?" the lion asked thoughtfully.

Marty scanned his surroundings. "That bush over their with the little white flowers," He pointed to the bush, "But, I can only eat the leaves."

"Can do," Alex said optimistically. He got the leaves and gave them to Marty. He happily ate them, his enthusiasm rebuilding itself. While Marty ate Alex stared at the stream. Small fish swam about under the surface. Alex extended his claws (something he did not do often). Predicting the refraction of the water, he darted his paw into the water. He caught a fish his first try. Not wanting to kill it, he swallowed it whole to let his innards to the dirty work. "You OK to go on, Marty?"

"Yeah," he answered brightly. Then, his attention shifted directly on his friend's eyes. "Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

Marty looked at his friend. He didn't know how to show his grattitude. Finally, he decided to show it as simply as he could. "Thanks."

* * *

Author: Sorry about scaring you at the end of Chapter 2. I felt it was neccessary to engage the reader. Please review. The next few chapters is when the story really starts to take shape. 


	4. A Mutual Agreement

Author: Sorry, if chapter 3 came off a bit slashy. I didn't mean it to, or wanted it to. Well, here's chapter 4. If you thought the first three were juicy, wait until you read these next ones! By the way, I still don't own any of these characters, they belong to Dreamworks SKG.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Mutual Agreement

The hot white sand burned Julien's feet as he hopped over towards Gloria and Melman. The two had been waiting for Alex and Marty to return since dawn. They noticed Julien and gave him a proper greeting. "Hello," Melman said.

"Excuse me, but have you two seen Mr. Alex around?" The lemur inquired.

"If we knew where Alex was, we'd be having a great time at Marty's pad by now," Gloria answered bluntly. From the jungle came a second lemur. It was Maurice.

"Julien, when are you going to learn to wait up for people?" He panted.

Julien ignored the question, "Is there any shade around here. My precious feet! They burn!"

"Really," Maurice muttered, apparently not bothered by the sand.

Gloria shifted onto one hip, "Oh come off it!" Roughly, she took Julien and placed him on Melman's back. The gecko on his plant-like crown shifted.

Melman turned his head towards the small primate. "Um, you did _wash_ this morning, right?"

Julien remained silent; Melman correctly assumed the worse.

"Why do you want to see Mr. Al- I mean Alex so bad?" Gloria asked.

"Tonight is a special occasion, and I wanted Mr. Alex to give a speech," Julien explained.

"Occasion?" Gloria rebutted, "And, what occasion is that?"

Julien proclaimed proudly, "Today is the fifth anniversary of my daddy's being eaten by a foosa." Strangely, his expression remained content. "I thought Alex could tell us stories of great carnage, you know, before the grand banquet."

"OK, first of all, why are you celebrating your dad's death," Gloria listed, "Secondly, Alex has absolutely NO stories of carnage. And finally, why would you want to hear stories of carnage right before you eat?"

"All fair questions," Julien responded, "But I don't care to answer them at this point in time." Maurice groaned at his friend's stupidity. The mood shifted when the penguins protruded from the thicket. Packed tightly together, they waddled to the clump of animals on the beach.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Skipper muttered.

"You want something?" Gloria asked.

"No," Skipper replied, "Not really. We're just bored. We'd be happy to keep you company, as long as the lion is far from here."

"Keep us company?" Melman retorted.

"Hold it there. You don't have to beg," Skipper answered , "If your that miserable without us, we'd be more than _tolerant_ to talk with you."

"Um...OK," Melman gave up.

"Rico!" He shouted, "Get a copy of the newspaper. We can discuss current events." Sure enough, Rico then reached into his throat and pulled out a newspaper no more than a week old. Everyone felt it was better _not _toask questions.

Private began hopping up and down, "Skipper, sir?"

"Yes, Private," Skipper acknowledged impatiently.

"Can I see the comic section," he requested, "I love the one with the cat that eats lasagna."

"Fine," Skipper tore off a page and gave it to the eager penguin.

"And what should I do, sir," Kowalski wondered.

Skipper thought for a moment. "Go ahead and gather some fresh produce to snack on. It'll be like a group therapy session. God knows, _they _need it." He gave a glance at Melman and Julien. Kowalski obeyed and disappeared into a nearby tree with ninja-like stealth. Skipper began barking orders again. "Private! Rico! Go get some chairs from the zebra's hut, oh, and a coffee table would be nice."

"But, Skipper, I didn't even get to Cathy yet," Private whined.

"Fine, Private, I'll sum it up for you," Skipper cleared his throat and imitated the comic book character, " _'Life sucks and I'm as ugly as Hilary Clinton.'_ there you go, now get that furniture!" Private was slightly insulted, but nevertheless carried out his duties. Soon the penguins returned, having completed their set tasks. "OK, everyone, now please sit," he suggested. Only the penguins sat down. "I said SIT!" As if pulled by an invisible force, the others found themselves planted in their respective chairs.

Gloria grew annoyed, "What is this, _The View_?"

"Sorry, doll, but I'm afraid only you would 'measure up' to the requirements," Skipper commented.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing, doll, nothing. Anyway," Skipper began, "Go ahead, take a load off, and discuss..." he looked at the news paper, "-the recent delay of the Hussein trial."

"Hey, what's that?" Melman pondered, looking straight in front of him. Gloria turned around and looked. Sure enough, on the sandy horizon lied a speckle of movement. Soon everyone's eyes focused on the traveling vector. It gradually came closer and into focus.

Gloria felt overjoyed, "It's Alex!"

Melman joined her jubilation, "And he has Marty with him..." his face darkened, "... he's carrying him..."

"You don't think..." Maurice began.

Skipper concluded the thought, "That lion _does_ have an anger problem..."

"Oh, no!" Gloria exclaimed, "Marty!" With incredible speed (for a hippo), she ran to Alex and Marty, kicking up sand as she went. Melman followed with equal speed with Julien still on his back. Maurice and the penguins simply exchanged worried glances.

Alex recognized the figures running toward him. "Gloria!" he shouted happily, "Melman!". But his jubilation was not returned. A face of extreme horror took Melman's face. Gloria looked as though she was going to cry. Julien simply stared, open mouthed. All shocked at the sight of an unconscious Marty draped over Alex's shoulder's. "Hey, guys. What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh, Alex," Gloria began sobbing. Alex suddenly realized what they were all staring at.

"Oh, no!" Alex defended, "You don't think I-"

"Oh, god, WHY!" Melman yelled into the sky trying to avoid looking at Alex, "I thought you had it under control!" Melman shook his fist, "Damn those Discovery Channel specials. Damn them all to hell!"

Julien pointed at the confused cat, "You are a MURDERER! A COLD BLOODED KILLER!"

Finally, Marty awoke. Though, no one seemed to notice qith Gloria's crying and Melman's cursing of educational brodcast. "Hey now," the zebra spoke up, "What's this about?"

Gloria took here head from her hands and looked at Marty. Melman's head finally lowered enough to see the situation. Gloria yelled happily, "Marty, you're OK!" Everyone's mood shifted to normal. Everyone, but Alex, who felt unimaginably hurt. Gloria was first to notice, as usual. Gently, Alex let Marty down. Once he was comfortable, he then looked at everyone trying hard not to speak. "Alex..." Gloria didn't know what to say. Also with a lack of speech, Alex stumbled off towards Marty's hut.

Having just woke up, Marty hadn't had a chance to grasp the situation. "Glo, what just happened?"

"Well, we saw Alex came... and he was carrying you...and last time we saw him, he just attacked Skipper...so, we assumed..."

Marty was shocked. "Gloria!" he emoted, "Do you really think Alex would hurt me?" he questioned, "EVER?"

Melman defended her, "Well, it would only make sense. He disappears into the jungle in his wild mode. You follow him. We don't hear from both of you all night, then Alex comes with you looking, you know, d-dead," he explained, "What were we supposed to think?"

Now, it was Julien's turn. "This will make for a good story at the banquet tonight!" He said happily. Everyone, shot a glance at him. "I'm guessing that was out of line?"

"Good guess." Marty answered. The lemur hid his head behind Melman's neck.

"Well, if Alex didn't attack you, then why are you on the ground?" Marty explained the long story.

Melman looked worried, "It was most likely just fatigue, but what if you had a minor heat stroke! Now your 10 more likely to get another in old age!"

"Good job of comforting him, Melman," Gloria added sarcastically.

"Sorry..." he apologized. "Well, at least that's over with."

"Oh, no," Gloria added looking at Alex who was now almost at Marty's hut. "We have another hot bed of coals to walk through, first."

* * *

Alex meandered into the small grass hut where the penguins were putting back the furniture. He completely ignored the door and just walked in from a side entrance. After putting down a chair, Private looked up to see Alex's down trodden face. "What's wrong Mr. Lion?" he asked so innocently.

Alex didn't feel like talking, but it was the least he could do to repay the penguin's concern. "Nothing, it's just... never mind," he answered.

Skipper placed the final melon in the storage space, "Don't bother, Private," he scowled, "Killers like that don't feel the need to talk to us innocent bystanders."

"Skipper!" Private scolded.

"You were there!" Skipper argued, "You saw him attack me!"

" It wasn't his fault," Private explained, "It was his instincts!"

"Instincts?" Skipper rebutted, "It's the 21st century; We don't get affected by instincts!"

Private added, "Says the penguin who hijacked a cargo ship and sailed it to Antarctica..."

Kowalski joined in, "Well, he does have a point, sir."

"Fine!" Skipper shot his arms into the air, "Everyone take the lion's side." He hopped off the counter making a ninja-like landing pose. "If you need me, I'll be at the swimming hole." He began walking towards the door.

"Wait," Alex halted him.

"Well, what do you want?" Skipper shot at him, "A round 2?"

"No," Alex knelt down to get closer. "I just wanted to say: I'm sorry."

"Sorry, kitty, but sorry doesn't cut it."

"Come on, Skip, forgive me," he pleaded, "Just this once."

Skipper thought it over for a second. "Fine," he agreed, "But on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"Never call me _Skip_ again," He ordered.

"He-he, sure." Alex agreed.

Skipper turned around, and waddled back over to the counter. "Well, now that we've come to a mutual agreement, I think I'll stay.

* * *

Author: I tried to make this chapter funnier. The last three were really dramatic. Oh, but the plot will soon thicken. MUA HA HA HA HA!


	5. The Plane

Author: Wow. I had a lot of grammar problems in the last chapter. I don't think Open Office can cope with my sloppiness. Anyway, now is when the story actually starts to reflect the summary.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plane

Gloria was afraid to enter the hut, After all, she had just accused her friend of murder. She looked back for support: Melman gave a sweeping motion in the direction of the hut. She tried to stall by pretending to get distracted. She looked over at Maurice standing on the wet sand, water rushing past his feet at every bigger wave under the shadow of the massive ship beached on the sand. Melman, gave a little nudge. Gloria mouthed angrily, 'You did it too!'.

Melman knew she was right, and lumbered over to the door, defeated. The two stood silently, not wanting to say the first word. Meanwhile, Alex and the penguins watched, amused, through the non-existent wall. "Alex, hon, can you come out so we can talk to you," Gloria said sweetly.

Alex answered, "Why, so you can misjudge my character, even after years of knowing me, after just two days on some island." He stood up, "We got here, we found the lemurs, we built a home, I went a little nuts, and you guys helped me, we got rid of the foosa, then we got on the boat thinking we'd all go home, but we couldn't, I freaked out again, I ran into the jungle, and now me and Marty returned from the jungle." Alex opened the door. "And, you're going to let that tear down everything we've experienced together?"

"No, Its just," Melman struggled to find the right words, "My past experiences have taught me to assume the worst."

"And, it did look pretty bad to someone who didn't know what happened," she added.

Alex quit the hut and looked up at the two. "I know," he admitted, "I understand. I've just been feeling... emotional lately."

"Well that's an understatement," Melman rolled his eyes. "So, um, we're sorry."

Gloria added, "I don't know it was just, we didn't sleep much when you two were gone-"

"It's OK guys, I understand," He smiled at the two. "Just promise to have a little more faith in me next time."

"We promise," Gloria put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Hey," Alex interjected, feeling worried, "Where's Marty?"

"We left him with King Doofus," Gloria pointed. Sure enough Marty and Julien were talking. Marty looked particularly horrified. "Oh no, he must be telling him about his dad too."

"What about his dad?" Alex asked.

"Trust me, Al. You don't want to know" she gave a shutter.

"I still feel queasy... though I feel queasy most of the time..."

Alex smiled, "Should I rescue him?"

"Go on ahead," she patted him on the back. Suddenly, she looked around "Where are the penguins."

Alex assured her, "In the hut." Gloria was surprised. He explained, "Don't worry, we arbitrated our differences."

He left to see Marty with a bounce in his step. Having settled his differences with everyone, he felt like himself again. He strutted along the sand peacefully. Though, he didn't want to appear too happy, after all his friend was still sore from the long night. Alex was a little achy himself, but his high spirits dulled the pain. _'This must be how Marty copes with things,' _he thought.

Ahead, Julien told his fascinating story, "So, after the blood stopped squirting from his neck, my mother told him-" he noticed Alex coming, "Greetings my nearly savage friend."

Marty's ears perked up, "Oh thank god you ca-" Julien looked at him, "-I mean, er, thank god you're here to hear this story..." Julien was unconvinced, but didn't care.

"So, Marty, how you holding up?" Alex checked on his friend.

"I'm alright. I can stand for a little while, now. I'll be fine by tomorrow" Alex grinned at the good news. Marty noticed the lion's change in mood. "Man, you look happy."

"I _feel_ happy," he explained.

"What for?" the zebra inquired.

"I'm cool with Skipper, and I worked things out with Gloria and Melman. And, best of all,your gonna be alright," he stated.

Marty pointed out sincerely, "You haven't been this happy since we got here."

Julien interrupted, "Not true! He was quite content at my 'bon voyage' celebration!"

"That's true," Marty agreed, "But, that's when you thought you were going home..."

Alex sighed, "Ah, home..." Alex's ears suddenly shifted.

Knowing Alex's heightened abilities, Marty interrogated, "What is it, Alex?"

Alex kept his ears in the awkward position for a moment. He answered, "I don't know, but its something I've heard before. Soon Marty heard it too. A faint buzzing sound overtook the normal noises of the lapping waves. "Marty!" Alex yelled happily, "It's a plane!"

"Really?" the zebra exclaimed.

"Plane?" Julien looked confused. "Oh yes, a PLANE!" he realized thinking of the crashed air-plane in his baobab tree. Which, incidentally, was his home.

"Shh," Alex's ears shifted more wildly. "It's coming closer!" He looked over at the Hut where Melman, Gloria, Maurice, and the Penguins all stood talking. "Melman! Gloria!" he shouted "It's a plane!"

Excitedly, they ran to Alex and Marty followed to the side by a black and white blur as the penguins slid over the shallow waters of the beach like living boogie boards. Maurice followed last, his cane in hand, struggling to keep up. Melman was first to reach them. "What'd you say, Alex?"

"A plane! Listen!" Now, everyone heard the humming turbines of a jet.

Maurice peered into the sky with his giant eyes, "Look, over there!" He pointed to the south.

A black, private owned, jet was flying straight towards them. Skipper turned to his followers, "Shitaki Mushrooms! This may be our only chance. Rico! Private! Kowalski! Get on that boat and blow that horn. We need to get that plane's attention." They obeyed, using their same effective method of transportation to reach the boat. "Tall one! Come here!" Melman leaned over. Skipper took a floating huge palm leaf from the surface of an incoming wave. He fastened it too the giraffe's neck. "Flag that plane down!" And so he did,bending his long neck back in forth. The plane flew closer and lower. The sounds of the deafening ship horn made speech futile. Though, everyone still shouted incomprehensively. The plane was right on top of them. Alex never felt so happy to see one in all his life. Finally, their hard work was acknowledged. The jet performed three circles around the area before finally speeding off.

"It- it's gone?" Melman asked after stopping his flag waving fiasco looking slightly disappointed.

"For, now," Alex said a smile still on his face. "It couldn't have landed anyway, but he definitely saw us!" He cheered. "He'll call someone, and they'll send people to rescue us!"

Overjoyed, Melman gave Gloria a giant hug. Alex jumped in the air, almost completely over Marty's head. The penguins soon returned, exchanging high fives along the way. Maurice simply smiled, happy to see his friends get what they wanted. But, Julien was not celebrating. In fact, he looked strangely pensive.

Maurice noticed this as well, "What's up, Julien?"

The lemur stirred, "Cancel the banquet tonight, Maurice!" he commanded, "I have some business to attend to."

Marty also didn't join in the celebration, but Alex had an inkling of why. He didn't feel like prying at his friend, deciding to talk to him about it later.

* * *

From all the excitement, the day past quickly. The afternoon sun soon became but a glow on the horizon. Melman lit a fire and the penguins had found another bottle of champaign on the ship. It was evident that they had all had a bit too much already. Rico began playing wild knife games with himself. Kowalski and Skipper were sharing in a captivating conversation about Bigfoot and area 51. Private, on the other hand refused to drink and simply listened to the outrageous discussion, all the while dodging knives being thrown at Marty's dart board. Maurice had left to inform the other lemurs of the banquet's cancellation.

Gloria joined Melman in a fire side conversation about returning to New York. Meanwhile, Marty lied his bed (constructed entirely of sand) resting his muscles, not engaging any chats or discussions. Simply, staring into the fire lazily, thinking of all the possible prospects. Julien sat on the floor with his back resting on the side of Marty's bedding. He stared down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs in thought. But, Alex, on the other hand, sat on the beach, staring at what was a beautiful sunset and meditated (something he only did when he was happy).

After a half hour or so of inner focus, Alex stood and turned towards the hut. He felt prepared enough to talk to Marty, now. He entered gracefully, every move deliberate. He worked his way over to Marty's bed. He noticed Julien staring blankly at the floor, but decided not to say anything. He knelt down by the zebra. "Hey, Marty," he suggested, "You wanna talk?". Marty gave an meaningless grunt. "I'll assume that's a yes." He hoisted the zebra over his shoulder, once again. He began to make his way out of the flat when a knife grazed the back of his mane. "Hey, watch it!" Rico made an apologetic hand gesture as Alex worked his way out of the room.

He set Marty down on the sand over looking the waves reflecting the now star-filled sky. "How's your legs?"

"Fine..." he said blankly.

"Marty, I know what you're thinking," Alex analyzed, "You don't want to go back to New York, do you."

"That's just it," the zebra replied, "I actually want to go back."

"Huh?"

"I realized that I'm only happy when my friends are happy. And we just aren't happy here."

"Oh, come on. You can't let me-"

"Its not just you, Al" he pointed out, "Melman doesn't get the attention from the zoo staff that he loves so much. Gloria doesn't get to show off her looks in front of hundreds of people, anymore. But you. You are fighting a life battle every minute you _are _here." He stood up. He wobbled a little, but retained his position. "When I see you guys suffer, I'm not happy. I actually think I would be better off back in the Central Park Zoo."

"Then why have you been so down, today?" Alex questioned.

"It's because, I realized how much I made you all suffer. All because I wanted to take a little stroll around town."

"It's not your fault."

"That's the problem I'm having. As much as you guys want to deny it, this was all my fault."

"It's no big deal then," Alex tried to comfort him, "I mean, this is only the third day we've been here."

"Then, tell me, Alex," he started, "Do you think you'll ever stop feeling that wildness inside you, now that you've come here."

Alex's face grew hot and his ears folded back, as he often did when he was angry. "You _had _to bring it up, didn't you," he snapped, "Just when I felt like things were going right!" Alex began walking off.

"Alex!" Marty said in a commanding tone, "Where are you going?"

He didn't stop. "Fishing, now leave me alone."

"What did I do?" Marty asked in defense.

Alex turned around and looked at Marty, "You bit the hand."

* * *

Author: So that was chapter 5. Review, people, REVIEW. Otherwise, you may never know what the dead with Julien is.


	6. The Waiting Game

Author's note: In the disclaimer, I forgot to mention that I'm not making money of this. Though, I am meeting some interesting authors. Anyway, without further, ado, Chapter 6.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Waiting Game

Marty awoke to the normal sounds of the beach. His legs felt much better. He yawned and stretched before finally opening his eyes. Melman and Gloria were outside already playing a game of catch with a coconut. He also noticed Alex sleeping in his usual spot: the ground at the base of Marty's bed. Alex could never stay mad at Marty very long, and Marty could hardly get mad at Alex. Trying not to wake the sleeping lion. He suppressed a laugh as he stepped over the passed out penguins. Though, private seemed to be sleeping their, simply to keep his friends company. Julien must have cone home in the night.

He walked outside his hut to join his friends. "Good morning," he greeted them.

"Good morning, Marty," Melman answered.

"You feeling better, Marty?" Gloria asked thoughtfully.

Marty yawned, "Never better," he answered, "Well, I've been better, but you know what I mean." He trotted between the two. "So, what happened with Alex, last night? I fell asleep."

"I did too," Melman added.

"I guess he came when we were all sleeping," she pointed out.

Marty looked slightly concerned, "I just hope he's not still mad at me."

"Oh, I'm not," the lion answered from behind them, grinning.

Marty welcomed his friend, "Well, look at what the cat dragged out: himself."

"Ha-ha," Alex gave a fake laugh.

"Sorry, about what I said," Marty apologized, "I was out of line, when I said that."

"What's with all the apologizing, here?" he asked rhetorically.

"Do you really think people are going to come get us?" Melman wondered.

Alex assured him, "Of course! It's not everyday you see non-native animals corrugating around an abandoned ship."

"Good point," Marty agreed.

"So what do we do, now?" Melman made a valid point.

Alex thought for a moment, "Not much to do, is there?"

Gloria explained, "We should stay on the beach, so they know where to find us."

And so they waited. And waited. And waited. The day seemed to progress in slow motion. Still, they waited. And waited. The shadows soon disappeared in the mid-day lighting. Melman, had started a fire, in which everyone gathered around, and began throwing things in, simply to watch them burn.

"How long is this going to take!" Alex shouted.

Marty whined, "I'm sooooooo bored!"

"Oh no!" Melman explained, "There's a disease from boredom!"

Gloria disagreed, "Melman, I seriously doubt that."

"It's true," he supported himself, "Its called Doldrum Syndrome! It was discovered in 2002 by some Swedish doctor."

"And where did you find this out, Melman?" Alex asked, "Did you read it in a tabloid magazine?"

"Come to think of it," Melman thought back, "I think you're right... It was issue with the proof that Dick Cheney was a robot..."

Alex sighed. With a crash, the door to Marty's hut burst open. It was Skipper.

Alex greeted the penguin, "Hey there, Skip," The penguin leered at him, "...per"

"Ah, my head," Skipper complained. Kowalski followed, holding a flipper to his temple. Rico dragged himself outside also severely hungover. He squinted at the introduction of the bright sunlight. Private, on the other hand, looked quited content. Skipper didn't share in his happiness "Is their any Aspirin on this island?"

Melman scoffed, "I wish."

"Private!" he ordered, "Go on the ship and find us some Aspirin or Ibuprofen or something."

Private answered simply, "No," Skipper was shocked. Private had never refused an order. "This is nature's way of telling you that drinking is wrong."

Skipper became annoyed, "Spare me the speech, Private." The fire crackled as Alex threw a random leaf over the dancing flames. Soon they all took turns tossing bits of debris to burn.

Behind them, a bush stirred. Julien strode out followed by Maurice. Julien looked at all of them, "Good day to you all, Giants..." he looked from Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman over to the penguins, "And swimming...bird...things..." He straightened his posture, "I have a grand announcement to make."

Gloria whispered to Maurice, "Do you have any Idea what this is about?"

Maurice whispered back, "No clue. Ever since yesterday, he's been acting very strange."

"You two, stop talking!" Julien commanded, "You are ruining my atmosphere." He put his finger to his head, "Now, what was I saying? Oh yes! My big announcement."

Alex grew impatient, "And that is-?"

"As a multi-faceted young lemur, I have decided that Madagascar no longer appeases my extreme sense of adventure." He proclaimed.

Maurice was still confused, "And, this means..."

Julien explained, "It means, that I'm leaving the island."

"What?" Maurice leapt into the air.

"Yes. I am resolved," he told them, "When the people come to rescue the giants and the flappy-swimmy things, I will go with them to face any perils they encounter." Kowalski didn't take kindly to being called a flappy-swimmy thing, but no one noticed. Everyone was too shocked at Julien's remarkable proclamation. "Therefore, Maurice, having no children (thank god) I am giving you rule over all the lemurs in my absence."

Maurice was honored, but too surprised to show it. "Julien, are you sure about this?"

The lemur looked at him incredulously, "But, of course! As I said, I am resolved."

"But, why?" The aye-aye asked.

"I told you. I want to see new places, experience new things. We only have a little time to live, and I'm going to use it well." He emoted. Then, he took his crown off and placed it on Maurice's head. "I dub you king of the lemurs." Maurice was speechless. "Though, you will give it back to me should I return, right?"

"Umm...sure." Maurice crossed his fingers behind his back.

Still bored, Gloria threw a coconut at the roaring flames. The fire rose around the new object and engulfed it. Julien was confused, "What are you doing?"

Melman answered plainly, "Burning stuff."

"Really," Julien thought for a moment. "You have to see this!" He darted into the jungle. A few minutes later he returned holding a huge red flower. It had a bell shape with a liquid sloshing about at the base. It was bigger than the entire lemur himself in height and width, yet still managed to carry it "Behold, the power!" he shouted as he chucked the blossom at the contained inferno. The flame rose ten feet in the air and emitted a large roar.

"Hoover Dam!" Skipper shouted at the towering explosion. Melman put his hooves over his eyes. Gloria took a step back in caution. Marty's jaw dropped.

Alex yelped in surprise, "Holy Sh-" The fire made a second explosion louder than the last overpowering his voice. The fire finally diffused back to normal. "What was that?" he asked, still shaken.

"That, my friend, was the Winoki flower," he explained, "It produces the most popular party drink amongst us lemurs."

"What's it do?" Marty asked.

The lemur's eyes grew comically wide "Why it makes the world grow more beautiful... that is, until the vomiting comes." Skipper looked intrigued.

An awkward silence followed when everyone's focus shifted to Alex. He walked towards she shore with keen precision. Every step was articulated. He stopped when he reach the lapping waves. Marty studied his friends actions. "Hey, Al, what is it?" Alex held a hand up for silence. His ears swerved towards the ocean.

Alex turned around with a broad smile on his face, "They're coming!" Melman and Gloria exchanged glances of joy. Marty ran to Alex happily, attempting to get a look at the boat for himself. He couldn't see it, but he sensed it was there. Maurice shook Julien's hand. Skipper laughed and patted his companions on the back. "Ok, everyone, let's get ready for the trip before they get here."

"The lion's right," Skipper supported, "Grab anything you want to take with, and put it in our suitcase." He pointed to Rico.

"Hey, Rico! Could I get a fish to go?" Alex requested. Rico bowed in acknowledgement and reached down his throat. "-I mean, a fresh one," Alex stopped him.

Skipper added, "While your in the water, get some for us, too." He saluted and skidded to the waters. Within seconds, he resurfaced holding an armful of fish.

He proceeded to hand one to the hungry lion. "Thanks." He said, dropping it into his mouth.

"Ok, Maurice, let's go," Julien said, "I have something to get from the tree." The too headed towards the jungle. "I'll be back!" he shouted to the others as he disappeared into the lush foliage.

Alex waved to him, "We'll be waiting for you!" He then turned around. "Are you ready for this, Marty?"

The zebra smiled, "Yeah. I'm ready for anything, as long as I'm with you guys."

"Oh, Marty," Gloria held at hand to her heart, "You're so sweet."

"I can't believe it!" Melman cheered, "We're finally going home. I can only guess how many diseases I've developed here."

Gloria rolled here eyes. "Ooh, I can't wait! Three meals a day. Daily pedicures."

Alex continued the list, "Fresh steaks. Adoring crowds. Merchandising."

Even Marty got in on the fun, "All the hay you can eat. No sand. A real bed." They all sighed, thinking of home. The boat came closer. Actually, it was two boats. In front, was a small cargo ship. Most likely to carry the animals. Followed by a tugboat, probably there to salvage the ship wrecked ship from the shore. They watched the boats come closer by the minute, as they listed the various luxuries of the Central Park Zoo. The penguins engaged in a discussion of future battle tactics. Finally, Julien and Maurice returned.

"Maurice," Julien instructed, "You must go back and explain the current situation to the other lemurs."

Maurice nodded, "Yes, sir" He started to head back into the jungle.

"Wait-" Julien stopped him.

"Yes, Julien?" he asked.

"I'm gonna miss you," he gave his friend a brotherly embrace.

"Me, too, sir."

Julien released him and smiled. "Farewell, King Maurice."


	7. An Awkward Rescue

Author's note: To let you know, one of the main languages of Madagascar is French. So, that will be a useful bit on information.

* * *

Chapter 7: An Awkward Rescue

Julien waved to his friend as he vanished into the brush. He knew it was probably the last time he'd ever see him. But, the lemur was confident that his decision was the right one. After all, what could be more fun then going to a completely new place. It couldn't be that bad. The giants like it. Behind him, a ship horn sounded. The boats drew ever closer.

"Hey, fuzz-bucket," Alex got his attention, "What did you go and get?"

"Why, my personal batch of Winoki juice," He told the curious lion pointing towards a tree. Alex then noticed the giant jug resting against its trunk. Julien could have easily fit inside the jug, it was so enormous.

Alex laughed, "That'll be useful. If we ever want to blow something up, that is."

"It's almost here!" Marty leapt into the air, despite the slight aches that remained.

"Does everyone have everything?" Skipper asked displaying his authority. The penguins nodded.

Melman yelled in excitement, "It's here!"

He was right. But, it was the tugboat that had come first. It sailed to the penguin's wrecked ship and stopped under it's shadow. Men soon began working on attaching the one boat to another. With a defening squeak, the other boat had finally arrived.

The bow of the small cargo ship scraped against the sand. A deathly silent pause followed. Finally, a platform lowered from a crane on the ships deck. On it, was a cage fashioned with black steel bars. Also, on the platform were two men. Both had very dark skin. One looked rather intelligent with a green polo shirt and wire-rimmed glasses that glinted in the sunlight. The other was at least six foot five and pure muscle from head to tow. Skipper examined the cage. It was about four feet wide, but only about two and a half feet tall. He recognized it as the penguin cage. "Well, boys," he faced his troops, "I guess it's us first."

Julien added, "Would you mind if I joined you?" he asked, "That one looks about my size."

"Go ahead," he welcomed the lemur, "Just promise not to speak until spoken to. Got it?" The lemur nodded. Skipper rubbed his feathered chin in thought. "How are the humans going to go about this operation?" he asked himself. His eyes then slowly wandered to Julien. "You, primate! You go up to them, first."

Happily, he obliged and strolled to the platform. He was not welcomed. The bigger man picked him up before he managed to reach the cage. He turned to his smarter counter part, "Est-ce que nous voulons les animaux locale?"

"Non. Debouloones ca." he instructed. The bigger man threw the lemur aside and gave a clear shooing motion. The lemur returned to the penguins.

"They did not want me," he told them.

"I guess they were told to only take us zoo animals," Skipper said apologetically.

"It's ok, I have another plan or two," Julien answered brightly. "Just, do me a favor."

"Yes?" Skipper asked.

"Take my Winoki juice."

"Winoki juice?" Skipper looked confused, "Oh, the flaming stuff." He thought for a moment. "I usually don't take orders from mammals, but I really want a taste of that stuff." He then walked to the tree and took the jar. The men were now arguing.

"Comment est-ce que nous recevons les penguins, maintenant?" The big one snapped.

The smart one thought for a moment, then shouted up to the deck, "Ay! Bansa! Donnez-nous de poisson!" A man peered over the railing giving the men an 'ok' sign and left. He came back, and threw down a bucket of fish. The big man caught it and placed it in the cage. He then looked at the penguins. "Vennez ici, petits penguins." he called them.

"The nerve of them," Skipper scoffed, "Trying to tempt us with as little as a bucket of fish." He leered at the man. "Why it's an insult to our very-"

"FISH!" Rico shouted as he ran towards the bucket. Contently, he sat in the cage and swallowed a mouthful of the decadent fish. Skipper sighed and followed holding the large, crudely fashioned jug. Behind him, waddled Private and Kowalski, who appeared a bit nervous. The men looked at the penguin, holding the bottle, and shrugged. Once the penguins were in, the men shut the cage door.

"Hissez-nous monté" the bigger one shouted at the deck. Slowly, the platform raised. The penguins waved at their friends.

"See you in a minute!" Private called out. The platformed moved over the deck and out of sight.

After a few minutes, the platformed returned with a new cage on it. This one was extremely tall. Melman instantly knew it was his. "Well, guys, at least it's not a crate." he tried to be optimistic. "Though, the open design _does _leave me vulnerable to air borne diseases."

"Oh, Go on!" Gloria pushed him.

"Good luck, Melman," Alex encouraged the giraffe. Melman walked over with caution. As soon as he came close enough, one of the men lassoed a rope around his neck.

"Melman!" Gloria shouted. Roughly, the men pulled him into the cage and closed the door.

"Don't worry," Alex comforted her, "The people can be a bit misunderstanding, but they won't hurt us." Gloria still felt worried. The platform, once again, rose out of sight.

"Alex, are you sure this is a good idea?" Marty questioned him.

Alex turned his head, "Of course. We're getting rescued. Besides, it's a little late to be having second thoughts." He looked down. "Hey, fuzz-bucket! How are you going to get on the boat?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Alex, all will reveal itself in time." Julien answered. With a squeak, the platform game grinding down again. This was the widest cage, yet. Inside was ripe fruits and vegetables. Gloria took her cue and walked into the cage without a fuss. The cage door shut with a clank, and they rose out of sight again.

"Well, Marty," The lion smiled, "We're going home."

"I'm gonna miss this place," he commented.

"Yeah," Alex sighed, "I know." The crane lowered the men for a fourth time with another cage.

"Who's supposed to go?" Marty asked. There were no clear indications of which species should proceed.

The smarter man hit the bigger man, "Apelles le zèbra!"

"D'accord, d'accord!" the bigger man agreed. He held out a hand. "Aproaches." he called Marty softly. "Viens-ici."

Alex nudged Marty forward. "That would be, you." Marty nodded and approached the men. Calmly, he entered the cage. The door slammed shut. Marty knew he was going to hate the long voyage that lay ahead. Alex felt a sense of despair watching Marty disappear over the deck, as if it were the last time he'd see him. _'C'mon Alex'_ he thought to himself, _'I'll be up with him in a second.' _he supressed his fear. But, a hint of it still lingered.

"Well, Julien," Alex looked down at the former king, "It's just you and me, now."

"Correction," he winked, "It's just you." With this, he then jumped on the lion's shoulders. "Pretend I'm not here." he requested as he climbed into the Lion's mane. With a pull of his furry tail, he vanished.

"This is your big plan?" Alex asked.

"Shh," the lemur answered from within Alex's thick fur. "I'm not here, remember?" Alex groaned, thinking of a possible lice invasion.

For a final time, the men rode down from the ship. The last cage rested on it. It's bars were thicker than the others. Bravely, Alex walked forward, but then stopped. Something wasn't right. A sense of dread quickly overtook him.Scared, he looked around for an abnormality.He looked at the cage. Nothing wrong. Then the smart man. Normal. But, then glanced at the bigger man. His fear's were confirmed. The bigger man was aiming a rifle right at him. Before he could react, the man pulled the trigger.


	8. Rough Sailing

Chapter 8: Rough Sailing

Alex felt a sharp pain in his side. "Mr. Alex!" Julien shouted from within Alex's mane. "MR. ALEX!"

Alex felt a warm feeling rush through his body. Finally, it made sense to him. He was dying...

Or, so he feared, until looking down at the source of the wound. A large red tranquilizer dart pierced his side. His feardiminished into a weak annoyance, "God dammit!" he grunted as he fell to the ground. _The world dissolved around him as he fell, yet he met no ground. All the pain was diffused from out of his body and a wave of calm overtook his senses. He wasn't falling anymore. In fact, he was floating. Every inch of himself felt weightless, and comfortable. Everything went black around him, yet he could see himself perfectly well. His gaze slowly shifted ahead of him. He could make something out, faintly, in the distance. Using a swimming-like motion he propelled towards the object. _

_As he approached, a sweet aroma filled his nostrils. His eyes widened in joy and anticipation. It was banquet of steak, fish, and other delectable meats he had never tasted before. He approached the feast slowly. As he drew closer a strange beat played in his ears. It was chanting, of some sort. The words were in a foreign language he couldn't understand. But he got a primal feeling that it was telling him to eat. The chanting pushed him forward, bringing him closer and closer to his goal. The chanting grew louder and louder. He stared at the platter and licked his lips. But, strangely, the meats began to stir. They were changing. Changing into- "Marty?" he asked. The zebra stared up at him with fear in his eyes. But, the chanting didn't stop. He tried to go the other way, but the voices pushed him forward._

_"Alex!" Marty pleaded. The lion couldn't stop. "Alex!" He continued. Alex drew ever nearer._

"Alex!" Marty shouted. Alex opened his eyes. The worried zebra soon came into focus. His face hidden behind black bars. Marty reached through the bars and patted his friend on the back. "Oh, Al, thank goodness your awake."

"Huh?" Alex was confused. "Where are we?"

Marty laughed, "We're going home!" Alex's memory quickly returned to him.

He looked about. He saw Marty's cage on the left, and the penguins' on the right. He looked downward. Sleeping in his cage was Julien. But that wasn't everyone. He grew worried. "Where's Melman and Gloria?" He panicked.

"Don't worry, Alex," Marty pointed to his right, "They're on the other side of the boat."

"How far have we gone?"

Marty replied, "I dunno, but we must have gone someplace. You've been out for hours!"

Alex stood up to get a better look around.

"OW!" Julien awoke from his sleep,You're standing on my tail!"

"Oops," Alex took his foot of the lemur's bushy tail. "Sorry, about that." He repositioned himself and stood again. He gazed over the shifting waters. A sunset glistened over the ocean. _'Marty was right, I have been out for hours.' _He made out a shape silhouetted against the sun. It was the penguin's hijacked ship being pulled by the tugboat.

"I'm gonna miss that ship," Skipper mumbled, also staring towards the sunset. "Sleek design, efficient, and it turned on a dime." He sighed.

"I'm going to miss a lot of things..." Julien said to himself, thinking of Maurice.

"Come on, fuzz-bucket," Alex smiled rubbing the lemur on his crownless head. "You're with us, now. There's never a dull moment."

"Tell me," Julien turned his head, "What is New York like?"

"Ah, New York," Alex took a breath, "Well, there was never a place with so much happening at once," he explained, "Their are buildings taller than anything you've ever seen on Madagascar."

"Taller than my baobab tree?" he asked.

"Oh, _much _taller," the lion continued to list. "Their aren't many trees, except for around where we live-"

"Ooh, I remember this one," he thought back on previous conversations, "The Centennial Arc on the Move." he stated proudly.

Alex laughed, "That's the Central Park Zoo," he explained. "It's inside Central Park, the only scrap of foliage left on Manhattan."

"Manhattan?" Julien grew boggled, "I thought you said you lived in New York!"

"We do." Alex confirmed. "Let me explain. We live in the Central Park Zoo (which is inside Central Park (which is on the island of Manhattan (which is part of New York City (which is in New York state (which lies in the United States.)))))" Alex took a long breath.

"And where is that, in relation to Madagascar?" Julien asked.

Alex shrugged, "I dunno... I know about New York, and I know about Madagascar, but I don't know much about any other places. Just little references here and there."

"Why?" he asked.

Alex looked back and forth, "Well, unfortunately, one of the downfalls of 'zoo life' is the fact that you don't get much contact from the outside world. Until I came to Madagascar, I had never left the zoo before."

"Really?" he found the prospect strange, "Even you, Marty?"

The zebra shook his head, "Nope, not even for a breathe of fresh air."

Alex tried to keep the mood bright, "But, other than that, New York's a great place! You get all the food you want, and a living area designed especially for you."

"I guess that's where I'm headed," Julien sounded disappointed.

Alex comforted him, "Don't worry. When using words, you can't really explain the way you would feel. For example, if you used words and described Madagascar to me, I'd think I would hate it."

"And, look! you went home three days later!" Julien stated, pesemistically.

Alex frowned, "Only because I loved New York so much... and I know you'll love it too." He patted the lemur on the back, "I've been at the Central Park Zoo since I was born, and I never got tired of it. In fact we were all born and raised in that zoo. Except for Melman, of course. He was transferred to us from the Bronx Zoo when we were younger, but that's a different story."

"And, what a story _that_ is," Marty laughed. They told the long tale, laughing after every sentence. And what a long tale, it was. By the time they had finished the sun had long disappeared over the sea, replaced with a dazzling display of starlight. Though,Julien had hardly taken a wordit story in.

He was to busy thinking about various things. Finally, he spoke up, "If you never left the Centrino Mark Loo-"

Alex corrected, "Central Park Zoo."

"Whatever," Julien waved his hands, "If you never left that place before, then how did you even come to meet me?"

"Well, Marty got bored one night and went outside the zoo, which got us into a heap of trouble-"

"Wait-" Julien halted him, "You get in trouble for going outside?"

"Well, yeah," Alex tried to save the conversation, "You get used to it. Anyway, he wandered off, and we went after him. Then the people found us, and got mad. So they sent us...somewhere."

"You mean: Madagascar." Julien corrected him.

Alex shook his head, "Actually, no." he explained, " We were tossed over-board after a slight boat mishap-" he looked at the penguins, "And we landed on the beach, and later, met you." he shook his head "I never found out where we were supposed to go... Connecticut, maybe."

Skipper couldn't help but over here, "I remember. We were supposed to go to Africa."

"Where's Africa?" Julien shot out.

Alex recalled back, "I've heard that name before..." the memory quickly came to him, "Oh, yeah! That's where me, Marty, Gloria, and Melman all came from!"

"Stop confusing me!" Julien cried out, "You said you were from New York!"

"No," Alex explained, "Africa is where our ancestors came from. Though, I don't know anything else about it. Or, really, where it is... or _what_ it is..."

Skipper sighed, "Really, I don't know how you can stand to be so geographically ignorant." He approached Alex's cage. "It's only the third biggest continent in the world!"

"What's a continent?" Julien cocked his head to the side.

Skipper grew frustrated, so Kowalski attempted to explain, "I continent is a really big piece of land, and there are seven of them on the earth. And Africa is third biggest. Meaning it's _really _big."

Julien threw out a thought, "Bigger than Madagascar?"

Private added, "Well, yeah. Madagascar is _part _of Africa."

"Ow, my head!" Julien yelled at the sudden surge of information.

Marty had a question, "What's Africa like? I mean, other than theMadagascar part."

Skipper apologized, "I'm sorry, but a map can show you _where_ something is, how big it is, and what cities are in it. But, not what it's like. I'd have to see it for myself"

"Man, we haven't seen much of the world at all," Alex yawned, "But, I've seen enough of this ocean, already, for my taste." Careful not to squish Julien, he lied down, placing his paws beneath his head."I think it's time I went to sleep."

Private agreed, "Skipper, I think we should get to bed, too."

"For once, Private, we're on the same page," he answered. Rico let out a roar of a yawn, and Kowalski had already lied down.

"Good night, Mr. Lion," Private called out in the darkness.

"Good night, er, Private," the lion answered, still a bit unsure of their names. He turned to Julien,"Good night, fuzz-bucket."

Julien answered, "Good night, Mr. Alex," He curled up on top of Alex's chest. "Good night, flappy-swimmy things."

"Stop CALLING us that!" Kowalski shouted.

Alex wasn't bothered by the lemur at all. In fact, he was growing to like him. _'You're a little strange, but maybe we aren't all that different after all, fuzz-bucket.' _But, soon he grew concerned. He had not heard a word from Marty for a while.He lifted his head from off his paws."Marty?" he called.

The zebra stared into space, thinking intensively. It took him a while to answer."Yeah?" he finallyresponded.

Alex was reassured, "Good night," he said softly, lying his head back down.

Marty smiled, "Good night, Al." He lied down in his cage. The gentle sounds of waves lapping against the boat coaxed him into his dreamy state of thought, once again: _'Man, I really haven't seen any places. There's a whole world around me and I've only seen a tiny bit of it.' _he gazed into the sky wondering about everything that existed around him. Suddenly, a flash of light whizzed by. _'A shooting star! Ok, Marty, make a wish.' _he thought to himself. After a moment of consideration, he decided his wish:_'I wish me and Alex could see more of the world. If we could go to just one more place...' _The zebra smiled, and slowly, drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, one penguin still remained awake. Something was bothering Kowalski. "Skipper!" he whispered.

Hardly awake, he answered, "What is it, Kowalski?"

"Which way would one go to get from Madagascar to Manhattan?" he asked.

Skipper groaned, "That's easy. First, you would go South to go under the bottom of the continent. Then, you would head straight North East."

"South, first?"

"Yes, Kowalski, South! Why are you asking me these questions?" he ranted.

"Well, sir," Kowalski answered, "This whole time, we've been going North!"


	9. Land Ho!

Author's note: Ok, well, the reviews keep on coming. Thank you readers. As you may have noticed, I changed my rating from ' K+ ' to ' T '. I didn't know how my story would turn out when I first started writing, so last night I read through my chapters one after the other (cringing at the first two) and I realized that this had become a ' T ' story. Don't be afraid of change, just keep on reading and reviewing. This is probably going to be the shortest chapter in the story. So get ready for (drum roll) CHAPTER 9!

* * *

Chapter 9: Land Ho! 

Melman awoke first that morning after having a horrible nightmare. He felt bad to wake Gloria, but he had to talk to someone. Gently, he reached through the bars of his cage and gave Gloria a tap on the shoulder. At first, she just rolled over, but after a bit of persistence, the hippo finally awoke.

"Oh, come on, Melman, what is it?" she mumbled grouchily.

"I just want to talk to _someone_!" he whined, "Everyone else is on the other side."

She yawned broadly, "I guess that's the price for being big." She popped her back

"That can cause osteoporosis, you know"

She put a hand on her hip, "Shut it, Melman. You know that's just an urban legend."

"Tell that to my mom,"

"Melman, do you even know where your mom is?"

He thought for a moment, "...ok, no...I don't...but if I did, I bet she'd have osteoporosis."

"Why are you up so early? It can't be later than seven," she asked.

"Well, I had another dream."

"Was this one about them choosing the wrong annual flu shot again?"

"No, this one was worse. This was about Alex!"

"What about, Alex?"Gloria asked, genuinely curious.

"Ok, now get this, I was telling Alex about my recently discovered allergy to bananas-"

"Yeah, and?" she rushed him.

"Well, everything was going fine, but then mirrors started showing up around him!"

Gloria raised an eyebrow, "Mirrors?"

"Yeah. So then, more and more mirrors came around Alex. After a while, Alex couldn't stop looking at them. He didn't even try to listen to me, anymore. Well, then the mirrors closed in around him and carried him off. He tried to break free, but the mirrors wouldn't let him move. Finally, I couldn't see Alex at all anymore. That's when it happened."

"What happened, Melman?" Gloria pried out of him, her curiosity mounting.

"I saw a face! It was an animal, but it looked pure evil! It roared at me, and then-"

"Yeah?"

"Then-"

"What, Melman, what?"

"Then, I woke up."

Gloria thought for a moment. "So, what do you think it means?"

Melman searched for a feasible answer, "Keep Alex away from mirrors?"

Gloria laughed. "We couldn't do _that_ if we tried." Gloria's mood quickly shifted to curiosity. "Hey, Melman, where do you think we are?"

"I dunno."

"Well, use your neck and find out!"

He obliged, hardly fitting his head though the bars. He stretched his neck high and looked to the right. Nothing but ocean, far as the eye could see. Then he looked left. He smiled, seeing land dotted on the horizon. "LAND!"

"Are you serious Melman?" she asked happily.

"Yes! It's land. I SEE LAND!"

* * *

On the other side of the boat Alex stirred, and shot awake. "What was that?" As if answering his question, he heard Melman's faint cry again. Alex smiled, despite still being tired. "Land! You here that Marty? Land!"

Marty stretched, "What's that, Al?"

"Land! Look I can see it!" Alex yelled, waking Julien.

He was right. Marty looked to the front of the boat. It _was_ land! Buildings littered the coast. But, something wasn't right. Marty questioned his companion, "Alex, are you sure this is New York?"

Alex looked over the front of the ship as well. "Well, yeah. Look at all those buildings." Julien climbed onto Alex's shoulder to get a better look.

"I don't know. I doesn't look familiar." Marty retained his doubts.

Alex's smile didn't falter. "Oh, come on, of course it's not familiar," he laughed, "We've never been off Manhattan, before." He squinted into the distance, "We're probably docking on Staten Island."

Marty's confidence was restored. "I think your right. After all, Manhattan is farthest inland anyway, right?"

"Yeah. A little more west from Manhattan and your in Jersey," he cringed.

"What is wrong with this 'Jersey'?" Julien asked innocently.

Marty warned Julien, "Don't _even_ get him started."

Alex looked over to the penguin cage. He wanted to share his joy with everyone. However, he was disappointed. All of them were fast asleep except for Private. Alex called trying to wake their leader, "Hey, Skipper... Skipper!"

"Don't bother," Private sighed, "Last night, Kowalski and Skipper couldn't sleep, so they tried some of that Winoki junk-"

"Without asking?" Julien huffed.

The disappointed penguin continued, "Anyway, soon Rico got in on it. But, I refused to take it. It's an altering substance, and I am too far above that level. But, they got what they deserved. They only took one swig each, started talking about flying purple puppies, and passed out."

Julien laughed, "One swig? They have _no _Winoki tolerance."

"Well, wake them up when we get to New York," Alex requested.

Private saluted in acknowledgement, "Yes, Mr. Lion, sir."

"Man, I'm so excited to be back!" Marty cheered.

"Well, I guess if you can like New York," Julien analyzed, "I can too. After all, I never met anyone that loved Madagascar so much, before."

Alex replied, "Trust me, Julien. You're going to love it in New York."

Julien took a double-take at the lion, "Did you just call me Julien?"

Alex smiled, "Hey, I guess I did."

* * *

Back on the other side of the boat, Melman and Gloria spoke erratically. "Hey, Gloria," he asked, "When you get to the zoo, what's the first thing you're going to do?"

Gloria laughed, "What do you think I would do?"

Melman answered, "Eat?"

"Bingo!" She pointed to the giraffe, "What about you. What are you gonna do?"

He thought for a second. "Well, probably make an appointment with the resident vet. I need to get some blood work done." He looked down, thoughtfully. He was thinking back on his time at Madagascar. Melman had been brought to a new environment before, but never like that. He questioned how he made it through the experience. Seddenly, it dawned apon him. The only reason he made it is because his friends supported him the whole time. And, no one supported him more than Gloria. After a moment, he rose his head and looked at Gloria with sincere eyes. "Hey, Gloria?"

"Yeah, Melman?"

He smiled, "Thanks for being there for me." He squeezed his head and head into her cage and kissed her lightly on the cheek.


	10. Covert Operation

Author: Hooray! We're into to double digits!

* * *

Chapter 10: Covert Operation

The three men approached the cage. Julien quickly scampered out of sight. Alex still felt a bit apprehensive towards them. Alex's cage was first to be loaded onto the cart. He was taken to the same platform they had boarded the ship from. The men left and Marty soon joined him. With grinding gears and clanking chains the platform lowered on the dock. Alex examined his surroundings. "Hey, Marty!"

"Yeah, Al?"

Alex lifted his eyebrows, "Isn't it amazing! I had no idea the water in New York was so blue!"

Marty smiled, "Must be some new pollution act, or something."

Alex laughed, "Ah, libertarians." The men loaded them onto the cart, once again, and rolled them to the side. They climbed onto the platform, and, again, ascended to the deck.

Marty cocked his head to the side, "I didn't know there were palm trees on Staten Island."

"Hmm... must be arbor day, or something," Alex attempted to explain.

Marty remained befuddled, "I didn't know arbor day was in June..." Marty trailed off.

"Well, it must be," Alex answered simply.

Marty shook his head, "I don't know, maybe-"

"Marty, you're worrying too mu-" Alex was interrupted by the clank of the platform descending once more. It was Melman.

"Oh, guys. Good to see you. I don't think we've ever been separated that long before... except for that time I went to get my 3-dimensional bone model done," he reminisced, "I can feel the radiation to this day..."

The men returned to the boat on the make-shift elevator. Alex chuckled, "If you were exposed to enough radiation to feel it for a year, you'd have leukemia by now."

Melman gasped, "Oh, god, you're right! As soon as I get to the zoo I'm requesting Urgent Care!"

"Good to have you back, Melman," Marty smiled, forgetting his suspicions.

"Hey, fur-ball, how you holding out?" Alex asked.

The muffled voice replied from within his hair. "Never better!" Finally Gloria came down. Marty shouted up to her, "Well, our quadrio is complete!"

"Marty, I don't even think that's a word," Gloria commented from her lowering cage.

Marty denied, "I'm telling you, it is!"

Alex mulled it over, "Yeah, it's a quartet."

"Fine," Marty surrendered, "But I think quadrio sounds better."

"Sounds like the name of a cough suppressant," Melman added. He imitated a T.V. narrator's voice, "New '_Quadrio_'. Stop the cough before it comes. Side affects may include: dry mouth, diarrhea, nausea, depression, stomach ache, and pregnancy."

"That's one hell of a pill !" Gloria reacted, now on the deck with the others. The others laughed, happy to be united. The men stayed on the deck this time, the one with glasses staring at Alex fearfully. Alex's mane moved slightly. The man rose an eyebrow in suspicion. Two more men came from the other end of the dock, also dark skinned.

"Man, no one looks like boatmen here," Alex pointed out.

"What. You think all boatmen are white geezers," Marty snapped, being slightly offended.

Alex threw up his hands, "Why are you getting offended?"

"Half my stripes are black!"

"I didn't say anything racial or derogative!" Alex stood his position, "Besides, your a zebra!"

"Always bringing up my species!" Marty shot back.

Alex grew annoyed, "Ok, now your just arguing for the sake of arguing!" Their feud was interrupted when the platform rose again, but this time without the men. "...what about the penguins?" Alex asked.

* * *

Meanwhile on the boat, Private was asking himself the same question. "Skipper!" he shouted, "Skipper, wake up!"

Finally, the penguin arose. "Oh, what is it, Private?" he grumbled holding his head.

"We made it to New York!" Private cheered, but his enthusiasm faded to worry, "But, they loaded all the other ones down, and not us."

Skipper was not bothered, "Worry not, my feathered friend. I see some people coming for us right now." Sure enough, two men (different than before) approached the cage.

"Est-ce que nous prendons les penguins?" the first man asked.

The second one answered, "Non, ils sont a l'antarctique." They walked away and around the corner, vanishing from view.

Skipper thought, "...l'antarctique...antarctique..." his eyes widened, "Antarctica!" he shouted, "Private! They're trying to send us to Antarctica!" he panicked. "Oh, god, I can't go back!"

Private was equally panicked, "Wha- what are we gonna do!" Kowalski awoke in all the fuss, followed by Rico.

"What's going on, sir?" Kowalski asked dazedly.

Private answered for his superior, "Kowalski, they're taking us to Antarctica!"

"NO!" Rico and Kowalski shouted.

Skipper, "Ok, their has to be a way out of this mess..." he tried to think, "Rico, hairpin!" he ordered. Rico coughed, but shrugged.

"No hairpin, sir," Kowalski answered for his mute companion.

"Come on, Skipper, think!" he yelled to himself. An idea came to him, "Rico, katana!"

Rico leaned back and pulled the sword from his throat. Skipper took it, "Stand back, boys." They obeyed, pushing their backs to the cage bars. Skipper stepped forward. With a flick of his wrist and a flash of light, the bars were cut. "Ok, boys, move out.!" he ordered. One by one they left their cage checking any and all corners.

They were almost to the head of the boat. Skipper could see the platform up ahead. But then he saw the men. "Halt!" he ordered his followers, "We can't let them see us." He looked around a bit looking for a mode of disguise. His eyes stopped on a storage bin. Without speech they flipped it upside down over their heads. Wobbly, the bin worked its way towards the platform. Suddenly, they were stopped! Someone was holding the bin. Before they could think, it was lifted off their heads.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" the man asked. He saw the penguins. "Ay! Les pen-!"

Before he could say 'Les penguins' Kowalski already secured a blow over his back. The man fell. Luckily, there were no others around. Ditching their cover, they made their way to the edge of the boat.

The ship horn sounded. The boat begun moving! Quickly, the boat edged from the dock revealing the blue waters directly below. Skipper warned, "Already, boys, we're going to get a little wet." Without disagreement, they plunged into the water. Naturally designed for it, they glided through the harbor water with ease. Making sure no more people were approaching, they climbed onto the dock, and shook off any remaining droplets.

Private looked around, "Where now, Skipper?"

Skipper spotted something,"There!" he pointed to a semi truck. The cages were being loaded into it. "Ok, boys, we're going to have to move it, and fast!" As quickly as they could manage, they waddled to the revving truck. But, Private was standing still, staring at something. "Come on, Private! Let's go!" Skipper called. Private snapped out of his trance and they approached the semi. The last cage had just been loaded. Stealthily, they shot past the man and into the trailer dodging the closing door. Slam! The door shut. Darkness consimed them.

"Hey, Skipper," Alex called out in the blackness, "Is that you."

"You can count on it, kitty," he answered.

Private checked everyone, "Is everybody here?"

"Yeah." Every chimed in turn.

Skipper chuckled, "That was fun, like a covert operation."

Alex prodded his mane, "Hey, Julien! You can come out now."

A rustling was heard, "Thanks heavens!" Julien coughed, "I thought they'd never leave! I started breathing in fur!"

Alex felt around, "Marty?"

"Right here, Al." he answered from the left side of him.

"Ok. Just checking where they put you," Alex answered his friend. He couldn't stand to ever be away from his friend. "Hey, Marty," he called out.

"Yeah, Al?" he acknowledged.

"Will you be happy here?" Alex asked sincerely.

"Of course," Marty reached out, found his friends tail and patted it reassuringly.

Melman sneezed, "Oh, man, it's dusty in here."

"It's not exactly Buckingham Palace," Gloria admitted.

Alex nodded to himself, "Yeah. We're celebrities! We should be getting first class treatment."

"A limo would be nice," Marty laughed.

"It is nice of them to put us in darkness," Melman commented. No one much followed. "If we had windows we'd watch cars zooming past us, and that is one think I don't need right now," Melman complained, "You guys have almost sent me into pulmonary arrest about five times now."

"Us? what about those creepy people?" Alex scoffed, "They're pretty rude. We haven't had any water since we got on the boat."

Melman shot up, "I could die of dehydration."

"Worry, not," Julien comforted, "I have plenty Winoki juice left."

"Oh, don't say that!" Skipper shouted, followed by a splashing noise.

"They didn't leave us with any food either," Alex added. He knew everyone was looking at him, or attempting to, anyway. "Don't worry. I've got it all under control."

Marty patted his friend on the back through the cage bars. "I know you do. But how's _it_ doing?"

Alex turned to the zebra. "_It'_s still there," he replied, "But, I think _it_'s weaker now."

"Um, guys?" Melman asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Melman," Marty answered followed by a long pause.

Julien broke the silence "I'm so excited! I've never gone more than ten or twenty miles from the tree,"

"Yeah. It'll be an opposite experience for me," Alex described.

Marty sighed, "That was a fun vacation." Suddenly, the truck stopped, and the engine noise diminished to nothing. Once again, Julien scattered into Alex's mane. The penguins dived behind Gloria's cage The truck door opened. Light streamed in blinding the animals.

"Alors, on va!" the man said. One by one the cages were unloaded. Gloria was left. The penguins made sure to move only when the men were distracted. Alex blinked trying desperately to adjust to the light. Gloria's cage was finally set onto the ground. The penguins hid underneath the huge semi. One of the men held out a controller. With a click of a button, all the cage doors unlocked except for Alex's cage. The others stepped out of their respective cages trying to look around, but the change of light had still left them disorientated.

"Alex?" Marty squinted at Alex's cage, trying to bring things into focus.

"Marty, it's locked!" he explained. The man pressed another button. Alex's door unlocked. "Oh, here we g-" A short hissing noise pierced the air. Alex stopped and felt his upper arm. He made out the familiar shape of a tranquilizer dart and passed out.

"Alex!" Marty rushed over to his friend.

"Nous avons fini?" the man asked.

"Oui," the truck driver answered. They got back into the truck and drove off, narrowly missing the penguin's heads. The truck soon disappeared out of sight.

Marty removed the dart from Alex's shoulders, "Man, they're going to kill you with these things," he said to the sleeping lion.

Distressed, Julien climbed out from the fur, "One of these fays, they're going to hit _me_!"

Melman blinked. He could see better now. But what he saw wasn't brick enclosures and green grass. Instead, tall yellow grass as far as the eye could see, "Where are we?"

Skipper stepped forward, "We're not in New York, that's for sure." The other animals gasped.

"What? We have to be in New York! Back on the dock we saw buildings!" Gloria tried to explain.

"Every city has buildings, doll," Skipper rebutted. He looked around. No buildings remained in sight. Just grass and a few thin trees scattered about, "Does anyone have any clues to where we are?"

Slowly, Private stepped forward.

Skipper nodded at him, "Yes, Private?"

He took a breath. "When we were getting on the truck, I saw something."

"And, what did you see?"

"I saw a sign. It said _'Mombasa'_ on it," he told them.

Skipper closed his eyes and sighed. "Mombasa... the docking capital of Kenya..."


	11. Staying Alive

Chapter 11: Staying Alive

"Kenya! Where's Kenya?" Marty panicked.

Skipper sighed. "It's in Africa."

"AFRICA?" the zebra jumped, "Why were we sent to Africa?"

"As you pointed out earlier," he explained, "You four are from Africa."

Julien sighed, "Ah, good. If this were New York I'd be greatly disappointed."

Gloria shifted, "I don't care where your coming from, this is _not_ a good thing!"

Melman shook his head, "Now I'm never going to get the health care I need."

"I think someone else is gonna need health care, if he keeps getting shot at like that," he looked at Alex, "That's..." he counted in his head, "...four times he's been tranquilized, now!" He walked over and sat next to Alex's sleeping body, "I just don't have the heart to tell him what's happened. He's been disappointed so much all ready."

Gloria walked to Marty, "Well, someone has to..."

Marty looked at her, "I will," he looked down again, "I guess I'm the best man for the job..." Everyone took a moment, all imagining how Alex will feel when he iminentlyfinds out.

Melman severed the silence, "Well, what are we going to do, now?"

Private sat on the ground, "I don't think anyone wants to do _anything_, now."

Kowalski called out, "Skipper, sir,"

Skipper pointed at him, "Yes, Kowalski?"

The penguin took a step forward, "I think it's safe to say, sir, that this agreeably bites."

Skipper sighed, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Julien looked annoyed. He stood and approached the down trodden penguins. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled, "This isn't the end of the world!" he looked at everyone, "We still have each other! We still have our bodies, and we are still alive!" He jumped on top of Alex's cage, using it like a miniature stage. He continued, "We are going to find a way to New York, come Hell or high water!"

Skipper agreed, "The squirrel's right, boys-"

"I'm not a squirrel! I'm a lemur, a quitehandsome one at that!" Julien bragged.

"Fine, then," Skipper rolled his eyes, "The _lemur_'s right. We have to get ourselves in gear, and figure out a way home!"

"I agree! It's no good sulking like this," Private chimed in.

"Good form, Private," Skipper complimented. "Are you ready for action, boys?" Kowalski and Rico nodded. "Good." he turned around to face the others. "We're going to search the area for any links to the civilized world. We will report back here if we get a lead." He faced his followers again, "We'll get a drink from that pool, and get a move on it. We'll eat our reserve fish. Do we have our reserve storage?"

Rico waved.

"Good. Now let's get a drink, and we'll go," Skipper commanded. They proceeded to the shallow muddy puddle only ten or twenty feet away. Skipper stopped in front of Alex's cage. He looked from Alex to Marty. "You keep him safe, my monochromatic friend," he ordered. Marty nodded. Skipper resumed to the puddle. They took their drinks and waddled off. "Stay in this area. We will return in a few day's time!" he shouted before disappearing among the tall grass.

Julien smiled, "See? A little encouragement goes a long way."

Marty feigned a smile, but he really wanted to be with Alex.

Melman spoke up, "Should I light a fire?"

"Not here," Gloria said, "With all this dry grass we could get in big trouble in little time."

"So, what do we do, then?" Melman inquired.

"We wait," she answered plainly.

And they did wait, and for a very long time. Julien attempted to engage the others in some sort of activity, but no one wanted to do anything. The sun hung low in the sky, casting an orange-ish light on everything it touched. Everyone just wanted to get away from this place. After getting so excited to return to New York, the zoosters didn't much have a taste for much else.

Suddenly, Marty looked ecstatic, "Alex is waking up!". Everyone stared at him in anticipation. He was correct. The lion shifted restlessly on the ground. Finally his eyelids parted.

"Marty?" he questioned, "Why aren't you in your enclosure? You didn't have to stay in mine. I've been through this before."

"Alex," Marty bit his lip. "We're not in your enclosure."

"You brought me to yours? But your legs still must be a littlesore..."

"Alex, look around," he lifted the lion's head for him, effectively sitting him up.

Alex looked around lazily. His eyes grew open. He grew alert. "Marty...what is this? Where are we?"

"Alex, we're not in New York... the ship brought us to Africa," he informed his friend.

Alex's face sunk low to the ground. He felt a catch in his throat. Heavily, he collapsed to the ground. He pounded the dirt with his fist, and sobbed. "Don't look at me," he uttered, facing the ground.

"Alex, it's ok," he tried to comfort him. Marty turned and made a _'go away' _motion with his hands. The others understood, and moved away, silently.

"It's not going to be ok, Marty. We're _never_ going to get home! The humans don't _want _us home. They want us to die out here!" he shouted sadly.

"Don't even say things like that!" Marty scolded.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that there's still hope?" he cried.

Marty grabbed his shoulders and looked straight into his swollen eyes, "There is _always_ hope!"

"How can you say that," Alex tried to avoid Marty's piercing gaze.

Marty released his friend, "Remember that time you got that infection when you were little, and the vet said you were too small. He said you were going to die. And your still here." he listed, "Remember that time the Paris Zoo offered one hundred thousand dollars for you, and the Central Park Zoo had it's worst income in years? They were desperate for money, yet you are still here." He straightened his posture, "There is _always _hope!" Marty's expression never faltered. "We are going to get through this, just like all those times. I promise."

Alex looked up at Marty with his big blue eyes. "Marty..." he hugged his friend. He closed his eyes and released the embrace. "I know we will..."

Marty smiled, "Now, that's the Alex I know."

Alex sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry...it's just- I've been through so much these last few days."

"I know, Al, I know," Marty understood. He had been disappointed, himself. He sighed, "I really thought we were going home..."

Alex's nose twitched, "I kinda knew it was too good to be true."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Marty asked.

Alex thought, "Well, I was kinda tired of being the guy that worries. You know what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, actually," Marty knew the feeling.

Alex looked around to get a grasp on the situation, "Are you sure there's hope?"

Marty nodded, "Yeah! The penguins already left looking for a way home."

Alex looked down, "Without even saying good bye?"

Marty smiled, "You really like them, don't you."

"Being in Madagascar taught me something," he told Marty, "It taught me that you're given what you're given, but if you don't appreciate it, it'll be taken away from you."

"Truer words were never spoken," Marty agreed.

"I know..." he got up and sat on his cage, "It just feels like someone doesn't want us to go home."

"I seriously am doubting that," Marty sat on the cage, next to him, "As you've said, you have to trust the people. They can be a bit understanding, but they wouldn't hurt us."

"Well, I'm starting to doubt what I say,"

"Alex," he patted his friend on the back, "I believe in you. And I know you can pull through anything. Just tell me. I didn't think you'd react _that_ badly to the news. Something else is going on..."

Alex nodded and took a breathe, "For one thing I'm hungry, and I'm angry at the situation. And those are the two prerequisites for _it_."

Marty's expression darkened, "Can you handle _it_?" he whispered.

"Today, I can manage. But I'm going to need something to eat soon." he looked concernedly at his friend, "And there are no fish here."

"You could-"

"I won't kill anything. I feel bad killing fish, and they don't even have a thought in their head," he made his guidelines, but it was Marty's turn.

"If it's life and death, then-"

"There's another way. There has to be another way."

"I would hope so, but-"

"Marty! You're starting to sound like _me_. Cut it out. Everything will work out. I bet food's just around the corner. Did the penguins bring any fish, here?"

Marty shook his head, "Only in Rico." Alex mad a face in disgust. "My sentiments, as well."

Alex sighed, "I guess I'll eat whatever you guys are eating."

"I don't think I could get you to eat a plant if I tried," Marty looked about, "Besides, I don't think we have anything to eat either. Other than dead grass, there's really nothing out here."

"I guess we'll have to go out and find something better," Alex sighed.

"We've survived the wilderness before, we can do it again," Marty said confidently.

"C'mon. We should have a talk with the others," Alex leaned his head to their direction. The two walked over the grass and found their friends. Apparently, they were talking. Melman noticed them coming.

"Hey guys," the giraffe greeted them, "How are you doing?"

Alex sat next to them, "I'm ok, now."

Gloria petted Alex's mane, as she often did to comfort him. "So, you guys have a good talk?"

"Decent," Marty commented, "But, we all need to talk. We're going to have to figure out how to survive this."

"Survive?" Melman groaned, "We really are in trouble, now."

Julien, however, was not worried. "I, myself, came from the wild. Therefore, I proclaim myself your survival guide."

Alex looked at Julien, doubtfully, "Alright, oh mighty, surviving one. What should we do first."

Julien's eyes lifted up and to the left, "Um...we should definitely do something ... like... um... yeah... something..."

"As I thought," Alex remained worried.

"I guess, we have to go to the bottom of the food chain," Marty looked at the grass.

"What about me?" Melman whined, "I don't eat grass."

Gloria sighed, "Ok, Melman. What _do_ you eat?"

"The supple leaves of the African Acacia tree," Melman stated.

"Well, we're in Africa," Gloria pointed out the obvious, "Do you know what an Acacia tree looks like?"

"Well...no... I just eat the food rations at the zoo," Melman looked down.

"Just try all the trees around. You'll recognize the right one when you taste it," Alex held his hand out and stretched it across the view. There were many trees around. One of them had to be the right one.

Melman raised an eyebrow, "What about you, Alex?"

Alex cleared his throat, "Oh, I'll eat- er- something," he tried dodging the question.

* * *

Author: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy. Don't worry the story will pick up soon. Just keep reviewing. If you don't review, I may stop writing...Just teasing. I'll finish this story, just keep reviewing. And get some more people over here. A new audience would be nice. I'm thinking of redoing the first two chapters... they kinda suck. Anyway, I'll let you know if I do. 


	12. The Chat

Chapter 12: The Chat

Melman found the right tree and ate the leaves from it. Luckily, it was one of the closest ones to them.Marty and Gloria fed on the dead grass around them. Julien couldn't find any fruit, so settled for the grass as well. Having no alternative, Alex reached down and teared out some grass from the dry earth. Alex looked down on the handful of grass he had grabbed and gulped. "Well, I guess it's good fiber..." he tried to be optimistic. He took a bite of the dry foliage. He coughed and sputtered but kept it in his mouth. After a long period of disdainful chewing, he finally swallowed his first portion.

"Thanks for doing this, Alex," Marty thanked his friend.

"Anything for you guys," he answered as he took a second nauseating bite. Finally he had filled his stomach with the horrible content. "This'll fill my stomach, but soon, my body's going to know I'm being malnourished."

"We'll have to figure something out, then," Marty smiled at his friend. After an afternoon of foraging the sun vanished over the horizon of the massive savanna. Without a fire, it was extremely dark. Alex and Julien could see fine, but the others were having difficulties, despite the starlight.They looked at the stars which shone extremely bright.

Alex stared up into the sky. He noticed something, "Hey. The stars get dimmer over there. I bet that's where the city is."

"It wouldn't do us any good to go there. The people put us here because they think this is where we belong," Melman analyzed.

"We're going to have to get home ourselves, then," Gloria understood the depth of the situation.

Julien cocked his head to the side, "And how are we going to do, that?"

Marty tried to keep spirits up, "That's what the penguins are finding out. They'll come back and have a huge plan to get us back home."

Alex yawned loudly, "We better get to sleep. We need to keep our guards up. We don't know what's out here. And we need to be rested in order for us to be alert."

"Your right, Al" Marty agreed, "We should all get to bed."

Julien scoffed, "...bed"

"Where should we sleep," Melman asked innocently.

"We need to stay close. If we're separated, then we can't warn each other if there's danger," Alex explained.

"Should we stay close to the cages?" Gloria questioned.

"Frankly, I don't want to give the humans any indication of where we are. I think we should stay in the area, but as far as possible from the cages," Alex clearly lost all trust for the local people.

"I guess we'll just sleep here," Marty ended the conversation. And so, after an hour or so, the group went to sleep. Marty rested his head on Alex's chest next to Julien. Alex was propped on Melman's back who rested his neck and head on Gloria. And so they slept together underneath the abundance of starlight.

* * *

Finally, the sun rose over the savanna. Everyone awoke the next morning, relatively at the same time. Marty yawned, and lifted his head from Alex's chest. He blinked, adjusting to the brightlight. He pattedJulienand stood up to stretch his legs. Julienawoke next.He didn't feel like doing much of anything, so he stayed on Alex'sfurry chest, rising and falling with his breathing. Julien and Marty looked at each other. They had a silent conversation within their gaze. They were both bored. Soon the others aokeas well.

They gathered in a circle underneath the African sun.Not having much to do, they talked about memories of the Central Park Zoo. All of them were phrased as if they would never return. The memories seemed so distant, like early childhood. Julien could only listen, having no knowledge of the zoo. After getting bored with their current discussion they decided to have a change of plans.

"I think I'm gonna get a look at this place," Marty announced, "Anyone want to join me."

"I will," Gloria said immediately.

"I'll go with you," Melman stood next to Marty.

Julien hopped from Alex's shoulder to Marty's back, "I'm bored as hell! I'm going with you."

"What about you, Al?" Marty looked at his friend.

Alex frowned, "I'm feeling a little weak. I don't think that grass is agreeing with me. I'll just rest by the Acacia tree," he informed them, "Just stay in sight, ok?"

"Will do, Alex," Marty promised as he trotted off with Julien on his back. Melman and Gloria followed.

Alex watched Marty walk off. Suddenly, the thought of steak entered his head. He shook his head violently. Suddenly, a voice came into his thoughts. It was his, _'Come on, Alex. You know you're hungry. It's right there. Just reach out and get it!'_

Alex answered himself, _'Go away! Marty's my best friend, not food. And I'm stronger than you, so you can just kiss my ass!'_

The voice lost none of it's charm, _'Such negative thoughts towards yourself. You have a self-esteem issue."_

_'Shut up!'_ Alex shouted back in his head. He backed against the Acacia tree and looked at Marty and the others. They were playing what looked like a game of tag in the distance.

_'Get real, Alex,'_ the voice returned, _'You can't live off grass forever. You're already feeling weak.'_

_'Look, pal, I don't know who you think you are-'_

_'Oh, but **you** know who I am. I am your instincts. I'm what has been inside you your entire life. Marty just woke me up that one day. I'm going to be with you the rest of your life, and it's going to get easier and easier to control you.'_

"NO!" Alex yelled out loud.

Marty heard him and looked at him from a distance, "You ok, Al!" he shouted.

"Fine!" Alex yelled back. Marty nodded and continued his game with the others.

The voice crept back in his head, _'You may think I'm an illusion, but I'm very real. Just because you can't see something doesn't mean it isn't their. But one day some one will see me... yes... Marty will see me. He'll see me right before I make you kill him.'_

_'You will NEVER hurt my friends! You hear me?'_

_'Oh, but I already have. It may be just a bite on the rear, now, but it'll get worse, and worse. One day, your friends will abandon you, and once they try to leave they will die.'_

_'I'm stronger than you! With Marty's help I always will be!'_

_'Marty helping you? He helps me much more. He taunts you to use me by just existing. Lions eat zebras, and that's all there is to it.'_

Alex stood his ground, _'No. There's much more to it. How else could a zebra and a lion become best friends? That's because your not as great as you think you are.'_

_'Oh, I am great. I exist in every living creature in some form or another. From the smallest amoeba to the smartest human. There's millions of me, and one of you. And when you meet another animal with me awoken inside them, I'll simply grow stronger in you. Don't you see, there's no hope.'_

_'Why are you doing this to me?' _Alex whimpered in his head.

_'Because that's my job. To keep you alive. And I can't do that when you have these silly emotions running through your head'_

_'I'll stay alive without you,'_

The voice fought back, _'Sure that's what you say now. But one day, when all hope is lost, I will be the only part of you that still works. And you'll thank me for it.'_

Alex grew angrier, _'I'll never thank you. I don't need you. I just need Marty, Melman, and Gloria.'_

The voice grew angry as well, _'They can't help you much when their nothing but rotting corpses!'_

Alex's eyes grew fierce, _'Go away, or I'll-'_

_'You'll what? You can't fight me with anger. I AM your anger.'_

Alex had an idea, _'Then I have just the thing,' _he started thinking of all the fun memories he and Marty shared.

_'What are you doing?'_ the voice hissed.

Alex thought hard against the voice. He remembered the first time he and Marty had met.

_'Do you think this is going to work. You stupid...'_

But it _was_ working. Slowly the voice started fading. Alex thought with all his might. Finally, the voice diminished. It was gone. But, how long would it stay away? Alex grew worried.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted, "ALEX!" Marty yelled, "HELP US!"


	13. The Attack!

Chapter 13: The Attack

Three light brown blurs sped towards Mart, Melman, Gloria, and Julien. "ALEX!" Marty yelled.

"I'm coming, Marty!" Alex stood and broke into a run. The figures grew closer as he did. These things were as fast as _he_ was. Alex reached the group to see one of the blurs jump at Marty. Instinctively, Alex jumped up to protect his friend, batting at whatever came at Marty. The figure flew back from the force of Alex's blow. It came into focus. It was a lioness.

"Alex, look out!" Gloria yelled. Another lioness pounced on Alex's back. He brushed it off his back. Melman yelped as a third lioness pounced on _his_ back. Her head approached his neck, going for the final bite. Alex jumped and pushed the lioness off.

"Leave them alone!" Alex yelled.

"Mr. Alex!" Julien yelled. The first lioness grabbed the struggling lemur and held him by the back of his neck. The lioness smiled evilly at him.

"Put him down!" Alex commanded.

The lioness laughed, "Or what?"

Alex started to answer, "I'll-" he punched her square in the jaw. In the confusion, she let go of Julien. Alex caught him before he touched the ground.

The lioness stood back up, "Why, you betraying-"

"That's enough," another lioness ordered. She had stunning blue eyes, like Alex's, that seemed to enforce power. "Clearly, this lion has already claimed the kill." The other lioness rubbed her sore jaw.

Alex was taken aback, "Claimed the kill?"

The third lioness came towards Alex from under Melman's legs, her brown eyes sparkling in the sun "Please, sir, let us eat them."

"No one's eating them!" Alex made it clear. He moved the Melman, Marty and Gloria behind him.

The other lionesses looked confused by this behavior. The one with blue eyes approached Alex, "What do you mean no one's eating them? That's what they're there for."

Julien hopped onto Alex's shoulder, "I am certainly _not _for eating. Look at me, I'm all stringy," he pointed to his arm, "Too much lean muscle, you see. That's why you work out from the core." Alex rolled his eyes.

One of the lionesses pointed to the lemur, her eyes on Alex, "Look it's right there! Get it!"

Alex sighed, "This," he pointed to the lemur, "is my friend. Not my lunch. Say it with me now-"

The other lioness interrupted him, "Hold up, hold up. You're saying that that thing is your friend?"

Alex stepped to the side, "Well yeah. So are all those guys," he pointed to Gloria, Melman, and Marty. "In fact, that zebra is my best friend."

"How can you be best friends with a zebra?" the one with blue eyes pondered.

The brown eyed lion walked slowly towards Marty, "He sure looks tasty."

Alex slid back in front of him, "Well, that's a shame, because you can't have him."

"Wait a second," the green eyed lioness held up her hands, "You're saying, that these plant-stuffers are your pride?"

Alex cocked his head to the side, "What's a pride?"

The lionesses looked ateach other andlaughed violently. The blue eyed one suddenly noticed Alex's expression, "Holy crap. He's serious..." She looked around and stood on her back legs. "Ok...well," she attempted to explain, "A pride is what your supposed to be in, or even head of."

"So..." Alex tried to understand, "A pride is a group of friends?"

The green eyed lioness shrugged, "Something like that."

"So, where do you ladies come from?" Marty asked.

"Elsa, it's talking to us..." the brown eyed lioness tapped the blue eyed one on the shoulder.

Elsa nudged her towards the zebra, "Well... answer it!"

"Um...we," she made a gesture for every word, "We- come- from- over- that- hill-over there"

Marty gestured back, "Please- stop- doing- that."

Elsa walked towards Alex, "Excuse us for a moment, we're just going to have a little, er, girl talk."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Be my guest..."

Elsa whistled, "Kindra! Tana!" she made a '_come here_' motion with her head. The three gathered and moved to the side away from the zoosters. Making sure they weren't listening, Elsa started the conversation, "There's something about this guy-"

Kindra sighed, "He's gorgeous,"

Elsa nodded, "Granted, but I mean: I don't think he's from around here."

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Tana said sarcastically, "What kind of lion doesn't know what a pride is?"

Elsa smiled, "One that is close to the people."

"People! That's what King Kuju's been looking for!" Tana exclaimed.

Kindra scratched her head, "But, how are we going to get him to go with us? King Kuju doesn't really do things for himself."

"A little persuasion can go a long way, girls," Elsa grinned slyly. The lionesses turned around to face the others, then proceeded to the middle of the circle. Melman and Gloria backed up. "Tell us, sir, what's your name?"

Alex was still a bit shaken from the attack, "Uh, my name is Alex. This is Melman, Gloria, Julien, and Marty"

"They have names?" Tana clearly didn't understand.

Alex sighed, "Yes, they have names."

Elsa nudged Tana, "Don't be rude!"

Alex stepped in front of Marty, making sure he was safe, "You can't eat my friends. So, why are you still here."

Elsa laughed, "The other girls can compensate for us in the hunt."

Kindra sighed, "King Kuju does like to eat, though."

"Hold up," Alex was confused, "Who's this King Kuju?"

"How many Kings are around here?" Julien put his hands on his hips.

Elsa explained, "King Kuju is the king of our pride. There's Kuju, two other males, and six more lionesses. And that makes up the Pala Pride."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "If it's the Pala Pride, then why is Kuju the king?"

Kindra looked at him, "Well, King Pala left under mysterious circumstances. Kuju says that the humans killed him. Anyway, Kuju was the second oldest male, so he became king."

"The people killed him?" Melman was confused.

Gloria looked around, "I'm not liking this."

Alex shook his head, "Will you just tell us what you want?"

"Well, Alex, we were wondering if you'd like to come to visit our pride," Kindra asked.

"Well..." Alex mulled it over.

Elsa took a step forward, "We have food."

Alex scratched his chin, "Will you excuse me for a moment." He turned around to face the others. He held out his arms and pushed them back out of ear shot of the lionesses.

Marty was annoyed, "Alex, you can't seriously be considering this!"

"They tried to eat us!" Gloria pointed out.

Melman whined, "They scratched my neck. Ithink there'sblood, am I bleeding?... No?... I swear I feel it. Look closer, I bet you can see it. Just look real deep and-"

"But, they have food," Alex contested. "And I don't know how much longer my wits can hold out."

Marty had an idea, "They're lions. Maybe they know a way to get rid of _it_."

"I guess we have to go then," Alex analyzed.

"You still haven't told us what _it_ is," Melman looked anxious.

Alex reassured the giraffe, "Don't worry. It's nothing you need to know."

The giraffe grew impatient, "I _do _need to know, and I will worry until you tell me what all this _it_ crap is about!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "_It _rubs the lotion on the skin, or else _it_ gets the hose again."

"What?" Melman was befuddled.

"Nothing," Alex sighed, "just forget it. The point is that these three can help me!"

Gloria crossed her hands, "Your telling me that your going to risk our lives for you sake?"

Julien smacked Alex in the back of the head, "What about my personal safety?"

Alex patted Julien on the head, "I'll keep you safe," he faced the others, "Trust me, this will benefit everyone," he gazed at them with his stunning blue eyes, "It's just- I need to do this."

Marty nodded his head, "Trust him, guys. Alex needs this. And we need to support him."

"Fine, but if something goes wrong," Gloria pointed at Alex, "You're to blame."

Alex nodded, "Deal." The lion led the others back to the lionesses. He looked at them all, his eyes stopping a bit longer on Elsa. "Alright, I'll go andmeet your pride. Just lead the way."

* * *

Author: Well, sorry it took me so long. I went back and re-did chapters 1 and 2. The content is the same, just better word choice, now. Review, if you may.


	14. Passing Blades

Chapter 14: Passing Blades

And so they set off, the three lionesses leading the way. Marty stuck close to Alex who harbored Julien on his shoulder. Melman and Gloria stayed at the back, also in a tight group. Elsa, Kindra and Tana hardly looked back. Tana stared at her paws, "Hey, Elsa, you're sort of like the leader here."

"Yeah, so?" Elsa kept her eyes in front of her.

Tana looked up, "Well, why are we doing this? You hate taking orders from King Kuju."

"Yeah," Kindra agreed, "You won't even prepare a kill for him."

Elsa sighed, "I find the situation hard to believe, myself," she glanced back at Alex for a brief moment. Her eyes snapped back in place for fear of being seen.

Kindra laughed, "Oh, I see what's happening."

"You do?" Tana hadn't taking any hints in.

"Elsa," Kindra got her attention, "You like that Alex guy, don't you?"

Elsa sniffed, "Don't be ridiculous. I just met him. And I don't make judgements based on appearance."

Kindra laughed, "The hell you don't. Remember the way you hung over Kuju until you realized that he's a jerk?"

"Well, I learned my lesson after that," Elsa proclaimed.

Kindra tilted her head, "Well it's not _all_ about appearance. He seems pretty sweet."

"I beg to differ!" Tana contended, "He punched me!"

Elsa pointed out, "You tried to eat his friend."

Kindra wrinkled her nose, "Who's friends with a zebra, hippo, giraffe, and, er," she looked back at Julien, "meerkat thing?"

"It may be strange, but he really likes them," Elsa looked back as well.

Tana scratched her head, "What's stopping Kuju from eating all of them?"

Elsa smiled, "Me."

Over in the following group Marty steered closer to the lion, "Alex, what are you doing? You look dead on your feet."  
Alex gazed lazily at the ground, watching the blades of grass thepassed by. "I'm just daydreaming."

Marty smiled, "You do that a lot."

"I know. But this time, it can mean our survival," Alex told his striped friend.

Marty lifted his head a bit, "Survival? You aren't dreaming about being on reality TV, I hope."

Alex didn't find the strength to laugh, "I've been thinking. We'll follow these three, find a cure for _it_, and meet up with the penguins. Hopefully, they would've found something to help us survive." Julien suppressed the urge to inquire about _it_.

Marty's expression grew confused, "Survive? What about going home?"

Alex held back a tear by coughing, "The people brought us here. This is supposed to be our home, now. I don't think there's any way to return. The people are everywhere, and they want us here, and so they're going to do everything to keep us here."

Julien looked at the melancholy lion, "Now, Alex. You can't let one set back lower your expectations."

"Why not?" Alex asked rhetorically, "First, the people freaked out when Marty left. I was let down by the people. Then, we were put on a ship for transfer. I was let down by the people. Then we washed overboard. I was let down by the people. I thought for a night that I'd never see any of my friends ever again. I was let down by the people. After we reunited we were finally being rescued. Things were looking up for a change. But, then they just decided to dump us here. A place ten times worse than Madagascar and a million times worse than the Central Park Zoo. In short, I was let down by the people."

Marty looked at Alex and trotted forwardtowards the lionesses. "Excuse me,"

Elsa jumped, "Oh, sorry. I've never been chased by a lower animal."

"Lower?" Marty was offended, "Just because I'm lower on the food chain doesn't mean I'm lower in status." Tana suppressed a laugh at this remark. Kindra held a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry. It's just this whole talking to prey thing is knew to me," Elsa explained, "Anyway, what do you want?"

"Can we take a break?" Marty requested.

Elsa turned her head, "Why? Are you prey animals that low in stamina?"

Marty looked back at Alex, "Um...yeah, sure... something like that."

Elsa nodded and shouted, "OK everyone, five minute break!"

The animals obeyed and stopped. Melman collapsed onto the ground. Gloria sat down beside him. Alex just looked at Marty with forlorn eyes and sat in place. Marty trotted back over to him and sat beside him.

"What'd you do that for?" Alex asked.

Marty dawned a parental tone, "Alex, this depressed thing isn't gonna fly. You better have a damn good reason you've been acting so mopy."

Alex nodded at Marty and looked to his shoulder, "Uh, Julien? Can you hang out with Melman and Gloria for a bit?"

Julien was taken aback, "But... I wanted to be with you."

Alex reassured the lemur, "Don't worry. It's just for a few seconds. I need to talk to Marty about stuff."

Julien looked at the ground in thought, then lifted his head smiling, "It's ok. I'm down with guy stuff. Whatever you have to say is cool with me."

Alex laughed, "No, it's nothing like that. It's just, well, personal..."

Julien squinted his eyes, "...Are you gay?" he asked, "Because, I'd be fine with that. In fact, my uncle is gay. Very happy man."

Alex grew annoyed, "No, Julien, I'm not g-"

Julien held up his hands, "It's ok to be gay. I'd be totally cool with that, unless you asked me out. But I don't think that'd happen, being different species and all. But the point is that I am a cool guy and I'm totally capable of understanding that-"

"Julien," Alex tried to get his attention.

The lemur continued, "You know, my best friend in Junior High was gay. I should've known. The way he looked at me was... different-"

"Julien-"

"Then one day he just came out and asked _me_ out. I don't know if he got a vibe or something 'cause I don't swing that way! I may care about my appearance a bit, but I'm no homo-"

"Julien-"

"Ok, there was that time with the spin the bottle, but that didn't count. I was forced to do it, everyone was doing it. I am not that way, though, not that I'm discriminating or anything. It's totally ok to be a faggot. Oh my god, I didn't mean it to come out that way. I'm so sorry-"

"JULIEN!" Alex shouted.

Julien was a bit shaken, "...What?"

Alex grabbed his friend by the shoulders, "I'm not gay. I just have something to talk to Marty about. Inside stuff. Got it?"

Julien took a pause, looked down and nodded. Alex set him down. The lemur then walked off to join Gloria and Melman in whatever conversation they were having.

Marty made sure Julien was gone and looked at his friend goofily, "You aren't coming out of the closet, are you?"

Alex smacked Marty in the back of the head.

"Just kidding, just kidding! Ow, that hurts," Marty rubbed his head, "God, take a joke!"

"Marty," Alex, once again, pierced into Marty's soul with his brilliant gaze, "_It_ came!"

Marty's mood became serious, "...how so?"

Alex looked around, making sure only Marty could here him. Melman, Gloria, and Julien were all talking. The lionesses were having a conversation of their own, making periodic glances at Alex. They were all out of reach. Nevertheless, Alex whispered. "Right before those three came and attacked you, I heard _it_."

Marty gasped, "Heard?"

Alex nodded grimly, "_It_'s more than a feeling now. _It_'s a voice. _It_ has a mind of its own!"

Nervously, Marty leaned in closer, "What did _it_ say?"

"_It_ said that _it_'s inside everyone, _it_ just sleeps. And _it_ said that when I'd meet someone else with _it_ awakened in them, _it_ would grow stronger, and rise up against me."

Marty gazed with equal intensity in his eyes, "How strong is _it_ now?"

Alex answered, "Not very. I was able to get rid of _it_."

Alex's eyes widened. Suddenly, a third voice entered the conversation, _'But not for long...'_ It was that voice. It was _it._

Marty stirred. "Alex..." he began, "I just got a really bad vibe."

Alex gasped, "_It _just talked to me!"

Marty looked shocked. The black hairs in his mane stood on end, "I think we're dealing with something a lot bigger than we thought." Marty looked at his friend.

The lion nodded, "I'm beginning to agree with you. So, you see? I have to see this pride thing. The other lions might have a cure."

Marty looked a bit scared, "But what if they don't?"

Alex put his arm over Marty's back, "I made a promise, remember? And I'm going to keep it. I won't let anything ever happen to you."

Marty felt comforted, " I made a promise too. And I'm going to keepmine no matter what."

Alex tilted his head, he noticed a slight faux to Marty's smile. He asked,"Is something still wrong?"

Marty looked at his hooves, "Well, when we get to the pride, what's going to stop those lion's from attacking me?"

Alex smiled and looked at his friend sincerely, "Me."


	15. Over the Rock

Author: Ok, now we're getting into these African names. Let me clarify the pronunciation, Kindra: (Kenn-drah), Elsa (Ell-sah), Tana (Tann- nah), Kuju (Koo- joo), Malik, (Mall- eek), Tenji (Tenn- jee), Pala (Paw-lah).Got it? Good. This is a longer chapter so brace yourself.

* * *

Chapter 15: Over the Rock

The group resumed their walk. Alex felt a bit better now that Marty knew. Marty, however, felt unsettled. Who could blame him? A single zebra surrounded by four lions, and his protector is trying too hard to save himself to be a body guard.

Julien became bored with Gloria and Melman and returned to Alex's shoulder. Of all the people, Julien felt Alex was the closest to him. Though, Julien was still curious about the guardedconversation. Apparently, Marty knew this.Marty looked at Julien and Julien looked at Marty. Marty's distressed appearance erased any longing that existed to know what had taken place. They broke there gaze and Marty looked at the lionesses. They were a bit uneducated about life with prey animals, but other than that, pretty nice. They hadn't gone for Marty once. Which lead him to thinking.

_'They don't seem to have IT,'_ he thought, _'Maybe it's just a male lion thing, or maybe it's just a thing that happens really rarely' _he analyzed, _'Maybe if I get closer to the lionesses on a personal level, I can ask them some questions about IT' _He noticed the lioness named Tana staring back at him with a twinkle of hunger in her eyes. Marty quickly averted his gaze. _'On second though, Ithink I'll keep my distance a bit longer...'_

Julien, however, was concerned about Alex. If he couldn't share a conversation with him, maybe he wasstill feeling down.Heleaned forward and gazed upon Alex using his ringed-tail for stability.Alex was walking lazily, staring at his feet as he dragged across the savanna. Julien patted him on the head, "C'mon Mr. Alex," he said, "Cheer up. We'll be to this 'pride' thing soon. I bet they have wicked parties. Too bad I left my Winoki juice by the tree."

Alex looked up at the lemur, "I'll cheer up when something happens... Have you ever felt like the world was standing still around you? That you're the only person trying to move forward, but then the world gets to you, and _you_ feel like _your_ the one standing still?"

Julien raised an eyebrow, "Did you take a swig of my Winoki juice before we left?"

"No, it's just-" Alex sighed, "Never mind."

Though he didn't understand, Julien just wanted his friend to feel better. He thought of something to say. The solution came to him. "Just remember," the lemur answered with sincerity, "There will always be a little source of comfort right hereon your shoulder."

Alex smiled slightly, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, about ten feet behind them, Marty and Gloria followed. Melman groaned, "Oh, this trip is murder on my hooves."

"Don't worry Melman, we haven't been walking for _that_ long," Gloria commented.

Melman answered, "At least we're not making the trip on an empty stomach."

Gloria glanced at Alex, "Most of us..."

"Poor Alex," Melman sympathized.

"Wow, Melman," Gloria was surprised, "I've never heard you pity someone else before."

Melman shrugged, "I guess I know when I'm beat."

They continued trudging across the grass, the sun beating on their backs. Even the lionesses felt uncomfortable. But there journey soon came to an end.The grass began to thin and a large grey rock blocked their path. Elsa stopped and looked to the others, "Ok, we're here." She stepped back between Alex, Marty, Julien, Gloria and Melman. She looked around at them all "To be safe, I think that Alex should come with us first. The rest of you stay here until we give the signal for you all to join us."

Julien tilted his head, "Why can't I come?"

Elsa approached the lemur, "Because the other lion's will try to devour your very flesh."

Julien's jaw dropped, "...oh..."

Alex scratched his head, "She's right. I'll come back for you guys. And trust me, no one's getting eaten."

Tana sighed, "Such a pity."

Kindra tapped her shoulder, "Shut up, Tana. You're upsetting Alex."

Alex heard every word, "Honestly, I'm used to it now. Though, I would've never heard this kind of stuff with the people around. One word about hunting and they go crazy. Anyway, I'm ready to go. Julien," He looked at the lemur still planted on his shoulder, "You know what to do."

Julien thought for a moment, and realized what he meant. Quickly, he scampered off and disappeared into Alex's mane.

Elsa looked to the other two lionesses, "Kindra. Tana. Go inform Kuju of Alex's arrival. And _only_ Alex's". They nodded and went over the rock.

Alex looked boggled, "Why have them introduce me? Why not just walk in?"

Elsa tried to explain, "Well, King Kuju isn't the easiest guy to get along with."

"Then, why is he King?" Alex wondered.

"Because, he's the oldest male. And age means respect in our culture."

Alex continued his questioning, "So, how old _is_ this Kuju guy?"

"About 32 seasons," she answered promptly.

"How long is a season?" Alex asked.

"Let me explain another way," she paused, "He's about 10 seasons older than you, I'm guessing."

"Is he in his prime?"

Elsa thought for a moment, "I guess you could say that. But, I would say that you, of anyone, are in your prime."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well," she said nervously, "You just seem to be, well, most-" she struggled to find the right word.

"Yes?" Alex urged her to finish.

"Well... attractive," she blurted out. Alex replied with a smug smile.

* * *

Beyond the rock, Tana and Kindra descended into the valley. It was very green compared to the rest of the surroundings. A stream ran through the middle, and next to it a large tree. Resting underneath it's shade was Kuju and two other males.

Kuju had a very sleek look about him along with comparatively lighter fur contrasting with a very dark mane which curved gracefully around his chin. To his right was his assistant, Malik. He was a golden color with a ruffled brown mane. His whiskers kinked in several places giving him a scattered appearance. And off to the far right was Tenji. He was very shy looking lion with large green eyes covered by the bangs of a long tan mane. He had a white patch of fur on his stomach that none of the others male shared.

Kindra was first to reach them. "Kuju, sir?"

"Yes?" he answered lazily.

"We found a male lion in the savanna," Tana told the King.

"And I care why?" he replied cynically.

"Well, sir," Kindra started, "This lion seems to know about the people."

Kuju suddenly showed interest, "The people, huh? Well, what are you waiting for?" he waved his hand, "Show him in." The lionesses bowed and head back to the rock, again.

Once they were out of sight, Kuju smiled at Malik, "You hear that, Malik? A lion that's close to the people."

Malik didn't see the importance, "And, why do we want that?"

"Because," Kuju hissed, "The people are the only thing in the path of total control."

Tenji looked up at the two, "Why can't we be happy with the amount of control we've got now?"

"Because, what's the point of having power if you can't have more of it?" Kuju answered.

Tenji sighed, "King Pala would have never said something like that."

Kuju grew angered, "Well, Pala is dead. And you don't want to avenge him? The people killed him, and you don't want to get back at them?"

"King Pala taught me that war won't solve anything," Tenji explained.

"And look where it got him," Kuju pointed out grimly.

Tenji shot up and loomed over Kuju, "Don't you _ever_ talk about my father that way!"

Malik stood as well, stepping in front of the king, "You watch it, Tenji. You're lucky Kuju let's you stay in this pride, young one."

Tenji surrendered and lied down, once again. Kuju sat up proudly viewing the confrontation as a victory. Patiently,he awaited his guest.

* * *

Kindra and Tana once again climbed over the grey rock.

Elsa inquired, "So, how did it go?"

Tana answered, "He seems quite content to meet Alex."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Elsa smiled at Alex. She gave the lionesses orders, "You two stay with the prey animals-"

Alex interrupted, "Hold on. I don't think so."

Elsa was confused, "Why not? Don't you trust us?"

Alex tried to be tactful, "Well, no. Not completely. I think they'll hold up fine, alone."

"Good idea,"Julien's voice protruded from Alex's mane.

"Well," Elsa submitted, "You heard him. I guess, we're all going." They began climbing the rock.

Alex looked down at his friends, "Don't worry. Once I work things out with this Kuju guy, I'll come get you."

Marty remained unsettled, but nevertheless smiled at his friend, "Good luck, Al. Ask about _it_, ok?"

"You got it, Marty," Alex waved as he vanished over the rock.Thegreen, lush valley soon came into view.Alex was amazed by it's beauty, "Wow, this is where you live?"

"Yes. It's our little scrap of paradise," Kindra showed a sense of pride. Alex recognized it as a similar feeling to his thoughts of New York. "That's the stream, our main source of water," she began pointing at various locations as they descended, "That's the cliff, where we hold our gatherings and feeding sessions. You can't really see it from here, though. And that's the hot springs where we socialize. And that there is the tree, where the king spends his time."

Tana pointed out, "And look, there he is waiting to meet us." They made there way to the stream. Kuju stepped from out of the shade, the bright sunlight twinkling in his powerful brown eyes.

Kuju bowed his head slightly at there arrival, "Welcome to my kingdom, fellow lion." The lionesses bowed. Elsa did so reluctantly.

Alex felt awkward, "Uh...hi?" he waved weekly. "Are you King Kuju?"

"Why, yes I am," he waited for Alex to bow, but nothing happened. He dismissed it, "And what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Alex," he answered.

Kuju stroked the fur on his chin, "Hmm, Alex... a strange name I must confess."

Alex shrugged, "Well, I'm not really from around here."

Kuju smiled slyly, "Really, do tell," he circled around him, "So where is it that you come from?"

"Er, Manhattan?" he answered feeling slightly intimidated.

Kuju raised his eyebrows, "Manhattan? And who rules this kingdom?"

"Um, Michael Bloomberg," Alex answered.

The sly king's eerie smile never left, "Two names? Would this ruler be a human?"

Alex narrowed his eyes "Yes, but why does this matt-"

"So would you say you're close to humans?" Kuju continued his interrogation.

"Well, yeah. I used to live with them," Alex played his game.

"Live with humans? What kind of place were you living in?" Kuju continued to circle around Alex, slowly closing in.

Alex felt more and more uncomfortable, "A zoo. I lived in a zoo."

Malik stepped forward, "You mean those places where they all gock at you?"

Alex took the defensive, "Gock? No. They came to admire me. You see, I use to be the King of Central Park."

"Ah. We're in the presence of royalty," Kuju said melodramatically. His mood became serious, "So, Alex, would you say that you _like_ the people?"

Alex was about to say yes, but he thought of all the trouble he had gone through and the way they treated him and his friends on the boat. Slowly he answered, "I'm not really sure. I know I don't like the one's here. They didn't even give us food."

"Us?" Malik grew suspicious.

"Oops," Alex put a hand over his mouth.

Kuju's mood lightened ignoring Malik's comment, "As long as your not on the humans' side, you're a friend of King Kuju."

"Side?" Alex was curious, "Why are there sides?"

"Let's just say that we lions and humans don't get along too well,"he explained."You see this?" the king pointed to a pronounced scar in his ear, "The people put a tag in my ear. Inorder to keep the pride in absolutesecrecy, I tore it out, and I've had this mark ever since."

Tenji stepped into the light, "That doesn't mean we have to fight. They just wanted to find out more about us."

"Quiet, you!" Kuju held up a hand at Tenji. The young lion quickly retreated back to the shade. This bothered Alex.

"Who was that?" Alex asked.

"Him? Oh that's just Tenji. Pay no attention to what he says, he's a little confused," Kuju laughed. "This, here, is my royal assistant, Malik." he glanced at the lionesses, "And I assume you've already met Elsa, Kindra, and Tana. The other lionesses are at the hunt, but I expect they should be returning soon."

Suddenly Julien burst from Alex's mane, "Oh lord! Can't breathe! Fur in throat!" he coughed. He looked up and realized where he was. Kuju looked at him with hungry eyes. Julien simply stared at the hungry lion, "... oh crap..."


	16. Discovery

Chapter 16: Discovery

Kuju laughed, "Well, Alex. It seems you've brought us a little gift!" He began approaching, licking his lips as he went.

Julien yelled, "Mr. Alex, do something!"

Malik cackled, "Look, your lunch knows you by name!"

"Hey!" Alex roared, "Back off!"

Kuju stopped and looked at Alex, "How dare you speak to a king in such a manner!"

"In case you're forgetting, I'm a king as well," Alex refused to back down.

Malik contended, "Why can't you just share a meal? You're too high and mighty for that?"

"No," Alex explained, "This is not a meal."  
Kuju wrinkled his nose, "... play toy?"

"No!" Alex shouted, "This is Julien. He's my friend!"

Kuju just stood in awe at the comment. Malik started laughing violently. Tenji looked intrigued by the statement. Kuju turned is head to the side, and walked up towards Alex. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Alex nodded, "And if you don't like it, well that's too bad."

"Surely, this is a joke. Right, Elsa?" Kuju tried to gain support.

Elsa stood next to Alex, "No, sir. This meerkat-"

"Lemur," Julien corrected.

"This- _thing_- is part of Alex's pride," Elsa told the flabbergasted king.

Malik shifted, "Oh, so you have a pride, now?"

Alex straightened his posture, "Yes, I do... sort of..."

Kuju took a few steps back, "Where are these other lions, and why do they let that thing into your pride?"

"Well, uh," Alex felt that this meeting wasn't going well, "They're not 'lions' per se."

Kuju chuckled under his breathe, "Your a twisted little cruller aren't you?"

Tenji took a stand and walked towards Alex calmly. "Where are they? If the lionesses return and they're unguarded..."

"Oh my god, you're right!" Panicked, Alex quickly ran back over the rock.

Kuju made sure Alex was out of ear shot, "Tana!"

"Yes, your majesty," she sighed.

"You were with him. What exactly does Alex's pride consist of?" he snarled.

Tana counted on her fingers, "A zebra, a giraffe, a hippo, and the meerkat thing."

"Oh lord," Kuju rubbed his sinuses.

"Can we eat them?" Malik asked, his whiskers lifting.

"Normally I would say yes," Kuju held up a paw, "But no. This Alex fellow may be our only chance to strike back at the people, and we don't want to upset him."

Tenji sighed. His opinion clearly meant nothing to the stubborn king. The people were the people and there was nothing they could do about it. Besides, what could fighting possibly accomplish?

"Elsa, go prepare the grounds for the lionesses' return," Kuju ordered.

Elsa scoffed, "Do it yourself. I've got something to do." With this, she turned around and also left over the rock avoiding the thorny bushes on either side of it.

Kuju was shocked, "Why you disrespectful little-"

"Hey," Kindra wouldn't listen to her best friend being insulted, "Why can't you do something for yourself?"

"Are you forgetting who's king around here?" Kuju hissed.

Tana snapped back, "Then start acting like one!" The two lionesses headed off towards the hot springs.

Malik comforted the king, "Lionesses. Go figure."

* * *

Elsa appeared over the rock, but decided to stay low and listen to the zoosters' conversation.

Marty still was looking at Alex, "So how did it go?"

Alex shrugged, "Honestly, I have no clue. It was good, but bad. And, well..."

"Details?" Melman lowered his neck.

Alex rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I went down, and King Kuju sorta just kept asking me questions about the people."

Gloria put a hand on her hip, "That's weird."

"I know," Alex nodded, "Things started looking up until fuzz-bucket here decided to get some fresh air."

"You try breathing through a foot of fur!" Julien defended.

Melman's curiosity grew, "So, then what happened?"

"Well, I told them about you guys, but then this other lion told me that the other lionesses should be coming back soon so I ran up to make sure you guys were safe."

Marty questioned, "So are they going to eat us, or not?"

"None of them are going to get through me-"

"I mean, are they cool with us," Marty specified.

Alex shrugged making Julien lose his balance, "I dunno-"

"I do," Elsa spoke up from the top of the rock.

Marty jumped. "Oh! Didn't see you there."

"They're not going to eat you. Besides, if they even so much as try Alex will stop them," Elsa hopped down from the rock with grace.

"I guess it's safe then..." Marty took a deep breath and climbed atop the six foot tall rock.

"Hold up!" Alex grabbed his tail. "Let me go first. Who knows what's on the other side." Alex jumped on top of the rock as well being careful not to make Julien fall. Gingerly, he descended to the other side. King Kuju was still waiting by the stream. "Ok, Marty," Alex signalled. Marty soon followed. Then Elsa, Melman, and Gloria all went as well.

"Alex," Elsa didn't want to deal with Kuju again, "I'm going to be by the hot springs. Come down if you need me. Ok?"

"Right," Alex nodded as she veered to the left. The four zoosters made their way down the hill meeting up with the king. Kuju still felt annoyed from the confrontation with the lionesses.

"Well, King Kuju," Alex pointed out, "These are my friends. Gloria, Melman, Marty, and Julien."

"Fascinating," Kuju yawned, "I'd love to stay and chat, but _someone_ has to prepare for the feast."

Marty took a step back, "Feast?"

Kuju shook his head, "Not you." he turned around, "Malik, are you coming?"

"Yes your majesty!" the lion obeyed. Together, the two walked towards the cliff. Malik gave a grim look at Marty before catching up to his master.

Marty looked at Alex, "Did you get a chance to ask them about _it_?"

Alex's ears fell. Slowly, he shook his head.

"It's alright. We'll ask 'em later," he patted his friend on the back. Alex's stomach growled.

Melman asked his friend, "So Alex, what do you plan on eating?"

Alex smiled and looked at the stream watching various fish pass by, "Nothing that I haven't eaten before."

Gloria sat on the ground, "You know, if it weren't crawling with lions, this place would be paradise."

Julien cleared his throat, "I beg to differ. Madagascar was all that and a bag of chips."

"Do me a favor," Gloria asked the lemur, "Don't say that again."

Marty noticed Alex was still looking blankly into the stream, clearly in deep thought. He put his arm over the pensive lion's shoulder. "Hey, Al. What you thinking about?"

Alex looked at his friend, "I wonder what the penguins are doing..."

* * *

Meanwhile the penguins waddled across the dry savanna in mid afternoon. Rico struggled to stay standing. Kowalski dragged his feet kicking up a massive cloud of dust behind him. Private was trying not to think about how bad his legs were hurting. Skipper, in the head of the group, struggled to keep the groups speed at a decent pace, but the climate began taking control drawing them all to a crawl. Suddenly, Skipper stopped and held a flipper to the side arresting the other three members.

"Whatis itSkipper?" Private asked between pants.

"Look at the horizon," he pointed in front of them.

Kowalski looked but saw nothing, "Sir, I'm afraid I don't see the point-"

"Look," Skipper interrupted, "Part of those sandy hill things is the wrong color..."

Private held a flipper over his brow to block the sun's blinding rays. "Skipper, your right!" he exclaimed, "That spot there is more of a tan than a yellow. You see it, Kowalski?"

"...I do," he pointed, "Right there."

Rico jumped up and down in joy, but suddenly stopped realizing that this information held no comfort.

"Boys, do you know what this means?" Skipper asked rhetorically.

Kowalski tapped his temple, "Um... that tan sand... is rarer than yellow sand?"

"No!" Skipper shook his head. He sighed, "It means I think we have a lead on our hands. Move out!"


	17. Monsters Belong With Monsters

Chapter 17: Monsters Belong With Monsters

Alex ate his fourth fish. Melman and Gloria had headed to the hot springs with Julien to enjoy the sunset. Alex grimaced finding the fish in Kenya didn't taste quite as good as the ones from Madagascar. He missed Madagascar already. But he missed New York even more. He found himself imagining what he would eat when he returned to the Central Park Zoo... if he returned at all...

"You full, Al?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, this should be fine," Alex stood up.

Marty looked around, nervously.

Alex noticed this, "Marty, you don't like it here. It's obvious."

"No, no. It's just that I... I haven't got a chance to, uh, warm up to it yet," he struggled to answer.

"Marty, I know when you're lying," Alex put his hands on his hips.

Marty sighed, "I am no liar. I just want you to be happy, that's all."

"This place doesn't make me happy," Alex corrected him, "I'm only here to eat and find a cure for _it_."

Marty debated whether he should say what he thought. "I don't think these guys know what _it _is," Marty hated himself for saying it already.

"What then..." the comment pierced deep into Alex's heart, "...Are you saying I'm crazy?"

"No!" Marty shouted.

"Then what! Am I just a savage killer by heart? Is that what your saying, Marty?" Alex shouted back.

"No...I'm just saying... ," he dawned a look of defeat, "I don't know what I'm saying... forget I said anything." Marty sat by the stream staring blankly into the water.

"Marty..." Alex's expression softened. He sat by the down zebra, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry."

Marty's eyes wandered to Alex's feet, "Yeah, I know."

Alex lied on his back gazing at the red sky, "I feel so strange."

Marty lay beside him, "How so?"

"I feel like," he explained, "for the first time in my life, I don't know where I'm going."

Marty rolled over, looking at Alex, "That's not true."

"Hmm?"

"We're going home," Marty answered, "to New York."

"I would hope so. But I'm not talking about that."

"Then, what are you talking about," Marty pondered.

Alex tapped his chin, "I mean. My emotions. I don't understand them... I mean, I've met so many new faces which usually makes me feel so happy. When I met you, Marty, I knew we'd be friends forever. But I've felt so hollow since yesterday. Like the world doesn't matter. But I know deep down that it does."

Marty could relate, "You've just been disappointed a lot lately."

Alex nodded.

"Just cheer up, that's all," Marty gave his advice, "The lionesses are nice. I'm sure they'll become friends in time."

"Friends? How long are we going to stay here?" Alex asked.

"Until the penguins come, I guess," Marty shrugged, "We have food, water, and shelter. What's not to like?"

"The fact that your a zebra and they are lions," Alex put it bluntly.

"You can handle that, can't you?" Marty asked.

"I can only handle so many at once,"

Marty smiled, "How many can there b-" A sound filled Marty's ears and a scent in his nose. "Alex-"

Alex sensed it as well, "- the other lionesses are here." He darted up grabbing Marty as well, "I've got to keep the other's safe!" The two ran up stream to the hot springs.

Julien was standing on Tana's head telling a story, "Still covered in blood, my father-"

"Julien!" Alex yelled at the lemur drawing closer to the others. Julien stepped off her head.

Tana sighed in relief, "Oh thank god you made him stop!"

"You don't like my story?" Julien questioned.

"No!" Everyone answered at once.

"What is it, guys?" Gloria asked submersed in the pool of warm water. Melman was so tall, he could only fit his legs in. The lionesses all remained out of the spring with but a paw in the water.

"The other lionesses are coming," Marty answered.

Kindra nodded, "It is that time of day."

"I just wanted to be here to clarify that you guys aren't dinner," Alex explained.

"Is that them?" Melman squinted at the rock, being the only passage to the valley not covered with thorns. As predicted, the lionesses came in a large group. The sleek tan-coloured figures rushed through in cooperative lines, two at first. Followed by a thicker section of four lionesses. They were holding something. Something big with black and white stripes with red smudged across it.

Marty focussed his eyes, "Is that a-"

"Marty, don't look!" Alex shielded the zebra's vision. Julien stared open mouthed before turning away in horror. Melman fainted, his head falling in the water with a splash. Gloria quickly grabbed him and repositioned his head and neck outside of the spring.

Elsa stood and rushed towards Alex, "I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I should've warned you."

Alex couldn't think of an answer.

"Come on, Elsa, we should go to the cliff now," Tana pushed Elsa lightly in the direction. Kindra stood and joined them. They looked back mournfully at the unwarned animals.

Julien twiddled his thumbs nervously, "I... was that... does that mean..." the lemur couldn't find a thing to say.

The lionesses disappeared into the bend where the cliff lay. Alex uncovered Marty's eyes. The two looked at each other, a sad connection throughout them. Alex glanced back to see all of their ghastly reactions. His gaze lowered to his feet, "Oh god, what have I forced you guys into?". His eyes darted back and forth. With a jump, he bounded away to the king's tree.

"Alex!" Marty yelled. But, it was too late. Alex stayed low and out of sight. Marty looked back at them. "Well isn't this familiar?"

Melman remained unconscious. Gloria stroked his head. She gave Marty a mixed look and nodded, meaning she knew what he was going to do. Marty played into her knowledge, trotting to where Alex hid.

Julien's tail shifted nervously. He started walking towards the tree, "I'm going, too."

Gloria grabbed him, "No. Let Marty handle this."

The lemur broke free. "I'm Alex's friend, too!" he snapped. Quickly, he followed in Alex and Marty's footsteps.

Marty arrived under the tree spotting Alex lying on his stomach, his face in his hands. "Alex?"

He didn't so much as move.

"What's wrong?"

The lion lifted his head slightly, "Leave me..."

Marty didn't understand, "What?"

"Leave me here, and find the penguins. You and the others go home to New York without me."

"But, why?" Marty approached.

"All I'm going to do is bring you guys down..."

Marty patted him on the back, "No you won't."

"We're only here in this awful place for my sake."

"Now I don't know ab-"

Alex shifted so his back faced the zebra, "If I'm the only reason you had to see _that_... then I should stay here," he curled his hands into fists, "Monsters belong with other monsters."

Julien had heard it all, "You are no monster, Alex." He stood on Alex's side.

Alex brushed him off, "Only a monster would have a voice that talks to him... that tells him to kill..."

Julien inquired, "Is that what this whole _it_ stuff is about?"

Marty nodded silently.

"Would a monster let me travel with him all over the world?" Julien asked rhetorically.

"As long as _it_ is in me, then none of you are safe. If you are all in New York then I can never hurt you," Alex analyzed.

"Alex, are you a liar?" Marty questioned.

Alex was confused, "Uh, no."

Marty continued, "I didn't think so. Because you promised that you'd never hurt me. And you're not a liar, so-"

Alex sighed, "Marty-"

"Besides," Marty didn't let him finish, "I promised I'd never leave your side, and I'm no liar, so there's really no use going to New York without you."

A pause followed. Slowly, Alex stood revealing his face for the first time in the conversation. He stared at Marty for a moment. Marty stared back trying to comprehend the lion's intent. His thought's were interrupted as Alex brought him into a one-armed embrace. Alex released him and smiled, "You guys really have no idea how much you help me."


	18. Under the Stars

Chapter 18: Under the Stars

The sun had set over the glorious valley. Alex, Marty, and Julien returned to the springs. Everyone still felt jarred from the traumatic incident. Marty emersed himself into the warm spring next to Gloria. Alex felt more comfortable out of the water. Meanwhile, Julien took turns on people's heads. They were about settled when Melman stirred.

"I think he's waking up," Gloria indicated.

The giraffes long eyelashes rustled and opened revealing his green eyes. His long neck hoisted his head out of Gloria's arms, "Wha- where are we?" He blinked rapidly trying to bring the world into focus. Suddenly, his eyes widened, "AH! IT'S COME BACK FROM THE GRAVE TO HAUNT US!" he squinted his eyes, "Oh, Marty. It's _you_."

Marty sighed, "Yeah, it's me."

"Welcome back to earth, Melman," Alex waved at the giraffe.

Julien's stomach growled, "I don't know about you, but grass doesn't really work for me."

Gloria asked, "So what do you eat?"

Julien recited, "Lemurs usually have a vegetarian diet, consisting of leaves and fruit, although they will occasionally eat insects or smaller animals."

Melman was startled by this information, "You mean _you're_ a carnivore, too?"

"Uh..." Julien thought.

"An Omnivore, actually," Alex corrected. The others looked at him. "What? I read a lot of the species descriptions at the zoo. Not much else to do there."

"Yeah," Marty contributed, "But when we get back, we're going to start an entire revolution at the zoo. The animals will have things to do and places to go. It'll be a whole new zoo."

They all sighed sharing thoughts of their distant home.

Julien's stomach growled again, "I'm still hungry."

"Why didn't you eat some of my Acacia leaves?" Melman asked.

Julien made a disgusted face, "I tried them. They taste like sh-"

"So, go ask the lion's for some food," Marty interrupted.

"Are you crazy!" Melman interjected, "They'll eat him alive!"

Alex resolved the conflict, "Then, I'll just have to go with him. We'll just go to them-"

Gloria pointed, "Or they'll come to us." The lions were returning from the cliff having gorged themselves. Kuju was leading the procession followed by Malik and then the lionesses. In the back was Tenji who still looked a bit hungry. Kuju and Malik stopped under the tree, while the other lionesses came straight for them.

"Uh, guys?" Marty gulped, "I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable."

"We haven't met all of them yet," Gloria mentioned.

The lionesses came ever closer. Alex stepped closer to his friends.

Kindra was first to arrive, "Hi, Alex."

"...Hi," he answered slowly.

Tana came next, "Don't be a stranger, make yourself at home."

"Yeah... I'll do that" he took another step towards his friends.

"Relax, Alex," A voice came from behind him.

Alex jumped. "Ah!" he turned around. It was Elsa. "Don't do that!" he shouted.

"Calm down," she replied stepping around the pool. She stopped briefly, "Sorry about what you saw, Marty. I forgot."

Marty was astonished to be addressed, "Oh, well. It's ok. I'll get over it," he shuddered.

Kindra stepped forward, "No you won't. We were totally irresponsible. We're all sorry." The other six lionesses looked apologetic as well.

"Don't be so hard on yourselves," Gloria sympathised, "Us being here is a bit out of your element. Who could blame you for forgetting?"

"I could," Melman whispered under his breath.

Alex looked around, "Where's Tenji?"

Kindra shrugged, "I dunno. He disappears sometimes. He doesn't exactly fit in with the other males."

Alex agreed, "He was a bit different, wasn't he?"

Julien jumped onto Melman's head, "Could any of you lady's direct me to some leaves, fruit or something to that effect?" Melman looked a bit annoyed.

"Sure, I'll take you there. Get on," she patted her back.

Julien paused.

"I'm not gonna eat you," she laughed.

"Want me to go with?" Alex asked.

The lemur nodded.

"Well, get on then," he pointed at Elsa's back. He obeyed, diving from Melman's high brow landing with exquisite balanced.

"Ok then, let's go," Alex turned around, "Kindra, Tana? Can you stay close to Marty while we're gone?"

"You got it, Alex," Tana answered.

"You ok with that, Marty?" Alex asked.

"Fine with me," the zebra answered.

And so the three left. Marty waved until he couldn't make them out in the darkness any longer.

Gloria tapped her head, "How come you lions have hot springs if you don't go in them?"

Kindra smiled, "We don't do water. King Pala chose this location because of the protection and privacy, not for the water," she sighed, "I miss him."

"Me too," Tana added.

"So, the people k-killed him?" Melman asked.

"Yes," Kindra looked down sadly.

"So, what happened?" Gloria wanted an explanation.

Kindra explained, "Well, King Pala and Kuju were out looking for lions to bring to our pride. The people had come and caught Kuju. Pala returned alone thinking Kuju had died. But the next day, Kuju returned with a tag in his ear. He ripped it out wanting to make sure that the pride was kept a secret. Well, his wound healed, and a season later they went out looking for lions again. This time only Kuju came back. He told us all about the people. They had come and killed King Pala. Kuju was lucky to escape alive. Being second oldest, Kuju became the king. He went out looking for lions again, this time, alone. He came home with Malik. And that's been our situation for the last few months."

Tana sighed, "Tenji's been so sad."

Melman asked, "Was he friends with Pala?"

"He was his son," Kindra informed them.

Gloria was confused, "Why didn't he become king?"

"It doesn't work like that, here. Age represents wisdom. Therefore, Kuju being the second oldest after Pala, took the throne," Kindra told them.

"Sounds like you've been through some rough times," Marty empathized.

"What about you?" Tana asked, "If you guys aren't from around here then where are you from?"

"New York," they answered.

"..." the lionesses didn't understand.

Marty smiled, "I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"Ok, here it is," Elsa pointed to a short but thickly covered tree. 

Julien looked at the tree, "Here's what?"

"Inside the branches you'll find these huge fruits. Just knock one down and eat it." Elsa instructed.

"You heard the girl," Alex waved at the tree.

Julien climbed the tree with a graceful pounce. With a few rustles in the leathery green leaves two gigantic fruit came crashing to the ground. The lemur descended the trunk looking victorious. He cracked open one of the yellow/green fruits and feasted on the contents.

"How is it?" Alex asked.

Julien answered, "Not bad...I like it," he took another bite, "Tastes like a mix between a banana and a pineapple. Say, what do you call this stuff?"

"Jackfruit," Elsa answered. She looked at Alex. He was staring into the sky with a mesmorized look on his face. She was curious, "Why so much interest in the sky?"

"It's beautiful..." he answered keeping his eyes up.

Elsa looked as well, "You think?"

"You don't agree?" Alex looked at her.

"Well... it's always been there," she explained.

"Not for me," Alex looked at the stars again.

"It hasn't?"

"No," he answered, "I mean the sky's been there, but not like this. With stars and all."

"What's so special about stars?" she sat down.

Alex sat beside her, "Until I went to Madagascar, I'd never seen so many stars."

"Where's Madagascar?" she asked innocently.

"It's beautiful too," Alex didn't quite answer the question.

Elsa's curiosity was not appeased, "Is that where your from?"

"No. I came from New York City where the people are. There use to be no stars there."

"Ah," she tried to comprehend, "What's New York like?"

"Oh, it's great! The people take care of you, and feed you, and admire you, and buy your merchandise-"

"Merchandise?"

"Uh, never mind. Anyway, there's always something happening and everyone has something to do," he sighed, "I love New York."

Elsa's eyes sparkled in the twilight, "You really want to go back, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Alex sat up, "It's home."

Elsa stood as well, "Why can't this be your home?"

"I don't belong here," Alex looked away.

"Don't belong?" she laughed, "Of course you belong. Even Kuju likes you, or kinda likes you. The point is, you should be here with other lions."

"Like I said, I don't belong," he shook his head.

She stepped in front of him "Why?"

"Because Marty doesn't belong. Melman and Gloria don't belong. Julien doesn't belong-"

"Oh, I have to disagree," Julien spoke up, "This fruit is to _die _for!"

"Julien, could you do me a favor?" Alex asked.

"What?"

"Could you go back and keep the other's company?" he asked.

"But, why?" the lemur inquired.

Alex looked at the lioness for a moment, "I want to talk to Elsa."

"About _it_?" Julien asked.

"No."

"Then about what?" he threw the rind away and approached the lion.

Alex thought for a moment, "About stuff."

Julien groaned, "What's with you and these private conversations?" He walked off towards the hot springs once again.

"What's _it_?" she asked him.

Alex answered, "What's with all the questions? It's nothing."

"No need to get testy," she retracted.

"I'm not. It's just a sensitive subject," something in Alex told him not to ask about _it_. There was a long pause. Alex broke the silence, "So, what have you been doing here before I came?"

Elsa shrugged, "Just taking orders from Kuju. Ever since Pala died, we just haven't been the same pride."

"Was he a good king?" Alex asked.

"He was the best," she smiled.

"I wish I could meet him," Alex smiled as well.

Elsa nodded, "I wish you could too." She lied down on the grass looking into the sky. "You know you're right. The sky is beautiful."

"Yeah..." Alex lied down next to her. He thought of when him and Marty did the same, but the feeling now was different... deeper... _'No!'_ he thought, _'I can't let a woman into my life! They're nothing but trouble... but she is beautiful... No! I can't let anything come between me and Marty. She could be like Yoko Ono or something!'_

"Alex, what is it?" Elsa was concerned for the troubled look on the lion's face.

"Oh, er, nothing," Alex lied. Elsa looked into his eyes. Alex felt his troubles fading away looking back at her. She leaned over and licked his check. "Hey now!" Alex shot up.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I hardly know you!" he took a few steps back.

"Alex, C'mon. It was just an impulse. Lie back down with me," she desperately tried to beckon the lion back, "please?"

Alex stood in place for a second. Slowly he returned, lying down next to the lioness.

Elsa sighed, "I wish you didn't have to go to New York..."


	19. Window to the Past

Author: I'm so sorry. I messed up last chapter. Tenji is the son of Pala. Kuju has no son. Sorry for the mix-up. I fixed chapter 18.

* * *

Chapter 19: Window to the Past

Elsa eventually fell asleep under the stars. Alex, however was not tired. He stretched and stood straight under the bright silver twilight. He felt like talking to the others. Slowly, he made his way towards the hot springs, passing the king's tree. Underneath, Kuju was sleeping peacefully with a light snore. But, no sign of Malik.

His paws brushed the grass as he moved ever closer to the springs. He was about to reach them, but he heard a strange noise. A tearing noise. He veered to the direction of the sound. It was coming from behind a bush. Carefully he approached the bush, and the sounds grew louder. His hands reached into the foliage. Slowly, he parted the leaves. It was Malik. But, he was eating something. He was eating-

"MARTY!' Alex yelled diving at Malik. But his dive flew short. He wasn't diving he was standing. He wasn't near the springs. Alex looked over his shoulder. Elsa was sleeping blissfully at his side. It had been a dream. But, he was awake now. And now, more than ever, he wanted to see Marty. He brushed his palm against Elsa's cheek.

_'Wait..'_ he thought, _'How did that happen? We were just looking at the stars at least five feet apart and then...I fell asleep...and she must've...Damn this girl likes me,'_ he sighed, _'And I like her, too,but I just don't have time for a relationship. I need to get back to New York. Besides what would Mar- MARTY! I know it was a dream, but i have to be sure.'_ He began sprinting towards the hot springs. He passed the kings tree. He came to a sudden halt. Fearfully, he glanced under the tree. There was Kuju... and Malik. He sighed in relief.

Finally he arrived in the middle of the warm pools. No one was awake. The many lionesses slept in a large clump. Over to the left was Melman who rested his head on Gloria. His eyes zoomed to the right. There was Marty completely unscathed. On top of him rested Julien. Alex made his way and sat next to the sleeping zebra.

He looked down at Marty. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Marty," he whispered. He looked at Julien and laughed quietly, "Or you, fuzz-bucket." He heard a rustling. Alex shot up, "Who's there?" he called into the darkness. He saw a pair of yellow eyes in the distance. They grew closer. "Who's there!" he repeated. The eyes drew ever nearer. "Who is that? ... M-Malik?"

"God no!" the voice answered. The figure came into the moonlight and into view, "God, do I look like him? Ew!" It was Tenji.

Alex laughed in relief, "No. I just couldn't see you, that's all." He was relieved it wasn't Malik, but it still was a lion. Alex interrogated, "What are you doing here?"

Tenji took a step towards Alex. "I was checking on the plant-stuffers," he replied innocently, "I don't exactly trust my fellow lions."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Then, how can I trust you?"

Tenji smiled, "You can't. I'm going to have to earn your trust." He took a few steps towards Alex and held out his paw, "I'm Tenji."

"Yeah, I know," Alex shook his paw, "And, I'm Alex."

"I know," Tenji released his hand, "You know the path goes both ways."

"Huh?"

Tenji continued, "I mean, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Checking on Marty," Alex answered.

"Did he see, er, dinner?" Tenji asked.

Alex looked down, "...yeah..."

"Damn," Tenji looked down as well. His expression shifted to curiosity, "Why weren't you at the feast?"

Alex sat down again, "I'd rather die than eat another mammal."

"I know what you mean," Tenji sat next to Alex, "So how did you fill up?"

"Fish."

"Fish?"  
"Yeah, they're good," Alex nodded, "And they fill your stomach."

"Can you show me?" Tenji asked.

"Really?" Alex was a bit doubting.

"Yeah! I would _kill_ to find an alternative to- well- killing!" he smiled.

Alex scratched his head, "You're not like the other lions, are you."

"Nope," Tenji shook his head.

"You're a bit more down to earth," Alex examined him, "And younger. Your full grown but still look young. Say, how old are you?"

"Sixteen seasons," he answered.

"I still don't get your lion aging system," Alex shook his head.

"Well, I'd say you were about 24 seasons," Tenji estimated.

"So I've been told," Alex popped his back. He then faced Tenji again, "So why don't you and the other males get along?"

"Well, I think it's because I was the son of King Pala before he died," Tenji told him.

"I'm sorry," Alex empathized.

"It's alright. What's done is done. I just wish I could've said goodbye," he stared into the stars.

Alex patted him on the back, "Hey, consider yourself lucky. I never met my father."

"Really?"

"Or my mother," Alex stared into the heavens as well. The wind made the grass rustle and his mane shift.

Tenji looked at Alex sadly, "How did that happen?"

"My dad came over to the Central Park Zoo as part of a breeding program. So he did the do and left," he sighed.

"And, your mom?"

"My mom got pregnant. I was my entire litter. No brothers and no sisters," Alex told of his past, "Well, because of this I grew to be a big cub before birth. She died giving birth to me. With no other lionesses there, I was fed artificial milk to simulate lion's milk. Then as a result, I didn't have all my immunities and I got a bad lung infection. The people said I was going to die, but somehow I made if through. It's a miracle that I'm here right now." There was a pause in which Alex and Tenji shared unspoken words as the wind picked up rustling up there manes.

Alex was first to speak, "So what about your mom? You still have her, right?"

Tenji took a step forward. "My mom died giving birth to me as well," Tenji explained, "I guess it's the problem with one cub litters. They run a high risk. Well, luckily there were other lionesses to take care of me. And of course, dad was there to the end."

"You miss him?" Alex asked.

Tenji answered, "Every moment."

"Sounds like everyone liked him," Alex made conversation.

"He was the greatest king this pride has ever have. So great, in fact, that we remained the Pala Pride even when Kuju had taken the thrown."

"You say 'taken' the thrown because-?"

"He is technically the rightful king, but... the whole thing feels wrong..."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You think you should be king?"

"No. I couldn't deal with it... it's just," he gazed at the sky sadly. His breath caught in his throat. Alex knew he was holding back a tear. Tenji finally spoke, "He wasn't supposed to die..."

"Tenji, it's ok," Alex comforted him.

"Ever since the accident, I would dream that he came back...but it's never going to come true..."

Alex could feel Tenji's pain as he looked at his forlorn face, "You just have to accept the past. What's happened has happened, and-"

"-you just got to let it go," Tenji answered for him, "I've heard it all before."

"No. You can't let it go!" Alex corrected him, "You have to use it and learn from it. Let it make you stronger."

Tenji looked at him with big eyes, "That actually makes sense," he thought for a moment, "You know, I've never opened up to someone like that."

"I guess you just needed someone who could relate to what you've gone through," Alex assured Tenji.

"To think. I didn't even know you existed until this afternoon," Tenji smiled.

Alex smiled back, "I guess I'm just what you needed,"

Tenji gazed at the stars, "I guess someone's looking out for me up there."

Alex sighed in relief walking over to where Marty and Julien lay. Marty shifted a little, but nothing as to wake him up. Julien stirred and turned the other direction before falling back asleep.

"Hey," Malik called out approaching Alex, "Aren't you going to show me how to get fish?"

"Oh yeah," Alex stood up.

"So where do I start?" he asked.

Alex thought for a moment, "First, you find a place to fish at. I caught some big ones over there."

"C'mon" Tenji lead the way.

Alex began to follow but stopped and glanced at the sleeping zebra and lemur.

"They'll be fine," Tenji knew what Alex was thinking, "Kuju and Malik will sleep through _anything_."

"If you say so..." Alex continued to follow. They found the spot where Alex had fished earlier. The sat by the stream patiently. "Ok. Here's what you have to do," Alex instructed, "First look closely at the water."

"Yeah," Tenji obeyed.

"Ok, now watch for dark figures coming by," he continued.

Tenji listened, "Yeah, I see loads of them."

"Good, now when you see one that's good, dart your paw in at it. But be careful! The water refracts the image so your not seeing exactly where the fish is. Aim three inches higher than where the fish appears to be, and you'll get it," Alex explained.

Tenji prepared for the moment. He saw a fish. He thrust his paw into the water about three inches above the fish, as instructed. He brought out the wriggling creature in hand. "Ok...now what?" he asked.

"Eat it," Alex urged the young lion.

"Ok..." Tenji obeyed. Slowly he slid the creature into his mouth. With only a few chews, he swallowed it.

"How was it?" Alex asked.

"Surprisingly good, actually," he commented.

Alex smiled, "See? Now you'll never have to kill a zebra, a giraffe or a...whatever else you eat ever again."

"I should tell the entire pride," Tenji suggested to himself. His face dropped a bit, "Wait, no. Kuju wouldn't be too keen on this idea."

Alex inquired, "Why not?"

"Well," he tried to demonstrate, "Let's just say he's not the easiest lion to get along with."

"So, I've heard," he raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't welcome change that wasn't provoked by him, you see," Tenji explained.

Alex nodded, "Ah, I see. Kind of on a power trip?"

Tenji laughed, "He's been on a power trip before he even got on the thrown."

"Hey Tenji,"

"Yeah?"

Alex smiled, "You know, other than Marty, I've never told anyone about my parents before."

"Really?" Tenji wasn't sure how to take this comment.

"Really. I think we share some connection through our past," he tried to explain the phenomena.

Tenji agreed, "Yeah. And I told you earlier you were the first person I talked to about my father since he left. You know, I never thought anyone would even listen. Other than Elsa, of course."

"Elsa?" Alex was surprised by her mention in the conversation.

"Yeah. You know her. You were hanging around with her earlier," Tenji reminded him.

"I know who she is. I'm just surprised you were that close to her."

"Close to her? I wish. I just know that Elsa's the kind of lioness that would care about what I had to say, that's all."

Alex took a step forward, "So how do you know this?"

Tenji blushed a bit, "Well she's smart, and caring, and beautiful of course."

"...hmm..."

"What's that mean?" Tenji asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing," he put his hands in front of him.

Tenji raised an eyebrow, though the expression wasn't readily seen being under his bangs that dangled from his mane.

"Trust me, Tenji it's nothing," Alex assured him.

Tenji lied down, "I'm sorry." he looked at Alex, "It's just that I get jealous some times."

"Don't worry it happens to everyone," Alex tried to dismiss the subject.

"It's just... I really like her," Tenji muttered.

Alex struggled for a moment to say anything, "Who could blame you?"

"Not many,"

Alex sighed, "Yeah..." He took a moment to think. Though, no conclusion came. The wind blew the grass around them again. Alex stretched, "Well, I should be getting back to bed."

Tenji stood up, "Thanks for teaching me how to fish."

"No problem," Alex shook his hand.

"It was really nice talking to you," Tenji released his hand.

"Just remember," Alex patted him on the back, "Any time you need to talk, come to me. Ok?"

"Ok," Tenji nodded.

Alex rustled Tenji's mane and left. Alex thought about where he would sleep. His decision came to him quickly. And so, he lay next to Mary and Julien ready to defend them against any danger. Finally he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

Meanwhile, Tenji had stayed awake. He left to one of his favorite spots to think. He climbed the grey rock that separated the pride from the outside world. He gazed over the large savanna surveying all that was illuminated by the stars. His gaze drifted up to the sky, "Dad...," he started, "You always said you'd be there for me, and you are even now. Thank you for sending Alex to us." he lied upon the rock. "I just wish that I could see you again. Just one more time."


	20. Interrogation

Chapter 20: Interrogation

The sun shone brightly over the valley. Elsa turned on her side wanting more sleep, but sleep didn't return. The bright ray's shone threw her eyelids. Disgruntled, she opened her eyes. She felt around her, and felt nothing. Panicked, she stood up, "Alex?". He was nowhere to be found, "Alex!" She sat down, "Ah, crap."

Tenji was awaking as well. He had dreamed once again of his father's return, but the dream stayed in the realm of fantasy as he was thrust into reality. He awoke and stood up, "I knew it." He sighed. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was Elsa. She was running towards him. "Hey Elsa," he waved.

"Tenji, have you seen Alex," she asked.

"Not since last night," he answered.

She stopped, "Last night? You saw Alex last night?"

"Yeah. We talked for a long time," Tenji told her.

Elsa was confused, "But, Alex was with me,"

"...really..." Tenji rose an eyebrow.

She nodded "Yeah. We were talking about stuff and we fell asleep together-"

"-I gotta go," Tenji started off towards the rock.

"Wait! Where is he?" she asked.

"By the plant-stuffers," he told her before walking off.

_'I wonder what his deal is,'_ she thought. Tenji always acted strange in front of her. Quickly, she ran off towards the springs. She arrived. Marty and the others were awake, but Alex was nowhere to be found. She rushed towards the zebra.

"Hey Marty!" she called.

Marty was surprised to be called by name, "Uh, what?"

"Do you know where Alex is?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her, "We woke up and we were going to eat breakfast together then King Kuju came and took him away. I asked to come with, but Kuju said it was a lion thing and I wouldn't understand... I don't think he likes me..."

"Marty," Elsa chuckled, "Kuju doesn't like _anyone._ Except Malik, but that's a different case entirely."

"Anyway, Alex is under the king's tree," Marty pointed to the indicated direction.

"I probably shouldn't bother him," Elsa decided.

"Uh, Ms. Elsa?" Julien came up to the lioness.

"What is it?" she crouched to see him better.

Julien clasped his hands together, "Do you think that I could possibly get you to take me to get some more of that godly fruit?"

"Of course," she smiled, "Get on." Julien nodded and stood on her shoulder, "I'll be right back, Marty."

"Oh. Ok." Marty waved as they left.

"What was that about?" Gloria asked, chewing on a mouthful of grass.

"Is there any tree that doesn't grow here?" Melman chewed on a bit of Acacia leaf.

Marty ignored the comment, "Elsa wanted to know where Alex was."

Gloria swallowed, "And where's Julien?"

"He went with Elsa to get some breakfast," he informed her.

Gloria smiled, "I like that Elsa. You can really trust her."

"I don't," Melman stated blankly still chewing on the leaves.

"Why not?" the hippo asked.

"I dunno. I just don't like lions," he answered.

Marty pointed out, "You like Alex. He's a lion!"

"That's different," Melman defended.

"You just don't like meeting new people," Gloria accused.

The giraffe shrugged, "Maybe."

"What do you think, Marty," Gloria asked.

The zebra thought for a moment, "I trust all of them... except Kuju...and Malik... and what's his face."

"Tenji?" Gloria suggested.

"That's the one: Tenji," Marty nodded.

"How can you not trust Tenji? You haven't even met him." Gloria defended him.

Marty nodded, "And thats _why_ I don't trust him."

* * *

Tenji was having an argument within himself. Concernedly he paced back and forth on the large grey rock. _'What does that Alex think he's doing moving in on my Elsa!... ok, she's not my Elsa... ok he has every right to be with her... stop being so jealous Tenji!'_ he yelled at himself, _'How can I be mad at Alex?... I know he's here because of dad, I just know it!' _he sighed, _'Dad can you give me a sign or something? I don't know what to do.'_ he waited for something to come, some kind of message. Nothing happened. Not a single blade of grass so much as moved in the slightest. He thought sarcastically, _'Gee thanks dad.'_

_

* * *

_

At this time, Alex was under the king's tree with none other than the king himself. Malik was there as well, but Kuju did all the talking. And the talking he did. He had been asking Alex questions for an hour already.

The king continued, "So, Alex, would you say that the people wake up early?"

"Uh..." Alex felt incredibly awkward, "Only on weekdays."

"What's a weekday?" Kuju asked.

"Monday through Friday," he told him.

"... What are these day's you speak of? Everyday is a day is it not?" Kuju didn't understand.

"Never mind. They wake up early five out of seven days," he simplified.

"Ah, I see," Kuju stroked the longer fur on his chin, "Would you say that the people are heavily armed?"

"Well, in big cities, just about every human has a gun," Alex explained.

"Gun?" he asked.

"The sticks that make explosions and hurt you," he was forced to simplify again.

Kuju nodded, "Ah, yes. I saw those when I got tagged. The ones that make you fall asleep?"

Alex shook his head, "No. These ones kill you! Surely that's how Pala died."

"Huh? Oh, yes! I forgot," he tapped his head, "I tend to try and forget that dreadful memory, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to forget all about last night," Alex agreed.

Kuju was befuddled, "What do you mean? What happened last night?"

"You guys were dragging a dead zebra around the place! Doesn't that bother you?" Alex was surprised at his indifference.

"Why does it bother you? Come to think of it, you weren't at the feast. How did you eat?" Kuju asked.

"I ate fish," Alex proclaimed.

"Fish! That's disgusting!" Kuju stuck out his tongue.

"How the hell can you live on fish!" Malik added.

"I've been doing it for a few days now, actually," Alex told them.

Kuju scratched his ear, "You just get stranger and stranger, don't you? Anyway, more about the people. Do they eat lions?"

"What?" Alex started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kuju asked.

Alex suppressed his laughter, "I'm sorry. Humans don't eat cats...except that crappy Chinese restaurant on 3rd, but that's different."

"So they don't eat lions?" Kuju asked.

Alex answered promptly, "No. In fact, a few big cat's have been famous for eating humans. There was this tiger in India-"

"Eat humans?" Malik licked his lips.

"Hold on, now. Don't get any ideas," Alex waved his arms.

Kuju sneered, "Are you taking the people's side?"

"No, well... eating living things isn't right," Alex supported his argument.

Malik pointed at him, "Well you eat fish!"

"That's different. Fish are dumber than dirt," Alex explained.

Kuju straightened his back, "You sound like a hypocrite to me!"

Alex sighed.

"Alright we're getting off topic," Kuju waved his hand, "So would you say that the people have a special defense against lions?"

"Why are you asking all these questions!" Alex couldn't bare to continue the interrogation.

Kuju smiled slyly, "For the hostel takeover of all mankind."

"WHAT!" Alex jumped nearly a meter in the air, "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Kuju rolled his eyes, "Aren't you in the least bit bit tired of dangling under an oppressive power?"

"Oppressive power? You guys are free," Alex gestured around the lush valley, "What do you have against the humans?"

"The death of our king, and most of all _this_," he pointed to the scar in his ear.

Alex put his hands on his hips, "You're still alive aren't you?"

Kuju held the back of his hand over his eyes, "Oh, but the psychological trauma I've endured."

"Take your past and learn from it," Alex instructed as he did with Tenji.

Kuju shook his head, "What kind of dribble is that?"

"Wise dribble," Alex crossed his arms.

"Look are you going to help us, or be a traitor to your very kind?" Kuju dealt his ultimatum.

Alex sighed, "I'm not going to be a traitor to my kind."

Kuju's face brightened, "Splendid, now w-"

"But I'm not going to help you, either," Alex turned his back and began walking off.

Kuju's ears frayed back, "You get back here!"

Alex kept on walking until he disappeared in the high green grass.

"Damn!" Kuju pounded the ground with his massive paw.

Malik drew closer to the king, "What are we gonna do now?"

Kuju remained seated. He huffed and released his stress. With a slow graceful movement he turned to his henchman. "We're going to have to resort to more drastic measures," the king smiled darkly, "And once he's on our side, the entire world of men will be under the rule of King Kuju!"


	21. The Negotiators

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I had major writer's block. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The story is really going to heat up now.

* * *

Chapter 21: The Negotiators

Alex wasn't sure where he was going. As long as it was away from those two. _'Take over the world..Kuju you MORON! You're going to get yourself killed!'_ he stomped off. His meandering huff finally ended at his fishing spot by the stream. He sat down, watching the fish swim by. They didn't look very satisfying. He took a deep breath and thought, _'I have to do something...but how are the others going to believe me?'_. Angrily he smacked at the water in the stream, "WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN NOW!"

_'Now now, why so angry?' _a familiar voice whispered.

"...no...NO!" Alex fell on his back. He thought hard, _'Not now! This is the WORST possible time!'_

_'Au contraire, I think it's a the perfect time,' _It answered.

Alex hit the back of his head, _'Would you go away!'_

_'Awe...I feel unloved...'_ It teased.

_'You think? Now leave!'_ he started thinking of happy memories yet again. He thought of when Melman first came from the Bronx Zoo. Sure enough the voice was getting weaker.

_'You may have won this round, but I'll be back soon enough!' _the voice faded away into nothing.

He sighed trying to relieve his built up tension. He didn't feel to good. Pensively, he stared into the rushing water taking up a trace-like state.

"Alex?"

"What?" Alex turned around, "Marty!" he stood up, "I'm so glad to see you."

Marty smiled, but it quickly died, "Alex, you look horrible!"

Alex looked at his reflection in the water, "Do I?" He knew he did, but he didn't want Marty to panic.

"Yeah!" Marty held his hoof to his forehead, "Are you sick?"

Alex waved the hoof away, "No, really, I'm fine."

Marty was unconvinced, "Tell me whats wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, really!" Alex took a step back, accidentally stepping into the stream. Alex hated water, "Oh, for crying out loud!" he removed his foot from the creek. Violently, he shook his foot to rid it of the mud.

A stray piece of muck hit Marty square in the face, "Hey!" he wiped it off. "Now something has to be wrong for you to be this klutzy!"

"No, I swear," he shook the last bit from his foot.

Marty took a few steps towards Alex, now placing his foot into the soft grass. "Alex, I thought you weren't a liar," Marty forced coyly.

Alex sighed. He knew when he was beat, "Ok, but I don't think you'll believe me..."

Marty put his arm over Alex's shoulder, "Have I ever doubted you before?"

Alex smiled, "Only when I'm dodging a question."

"So, what's up?" Marty asked.

Alex thought for a moment of how he would phrase the answer, "Well..." he began, "I was talking to Kuju..."

"And?"

Alex breathed in, "Well, apparently he has a diabolical plan to take over the world and make lions the dominating species of the planet..."

"..." Marty simply stared at him.

"I told you you wouldn't believe me," Alex gazed at the ground.

Marty wasn't sure if he should or not. He considered the circumstances for a moment, "You know I never did trust that Kuju guy."

"You mean you _do_believe me?" Alex looked up again.

"Yeah, but the question is why do we care? He'll never succeed at it."

"That's the problem," Alex explained, "Kuju will rally up the entire pride to attack the nearest human city. The humans' have guns and police. The entire pride will die!"

Marty groaned, "Perfect! Just Perfect! Just when I thought things were running smoothly...you know, other than living with lions and all." He looked at his concerned friend, "So what are we going to do?"

"We have to stop Kuju, that's what!" Alex straightened his back making him look taller.

"And we do that how?" Marty questioned.

Alex put a hand to his brow, "I guess we have to negotiate... to convince him of how impossible it is to do what he wants to do."

"Well you're going to have to do that on your own. Me talking to three ferocious lions doesn't go too well in my head," Marty waved his hooves.

"Three?" Alex was confused, "There's just two. Kuju and Malik."

Marty tapped his chin, "What about that other one...what's his face...Tenchi?"

"Tenji," Alex corrected.

"Anyway, he is a male lion is he not?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, but he's on our side!" Alex exclaimed, "He's like a younger me."

Marty laughed, "Just what we need: Another Alex."

"He's seriously a cool guy. You should meet him," Alex smiled.

Marty tapped him on the shoulder, "Look! It's Elsa!"

Sure enough Elsa was walking towards them, Julien on her back eating another jackfruit. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked.

"Ah! I'm in heaven!" Julien commented, quickly diving back into the fruit.

"Elsa," Alex ran up to her, "I need to tell you-"

His speech was interrupted by a loud roar echoing through the valley.

"I've got to go," she took Julien off her back, "It's time for the hunt." She began running in the direction of the roar.

"Wait!" Alex tried to stop her.

"Sorry Alex. I'll talk to you later," she disappeared into the distance.

Marty joined Alex at his side, "Ok, so all the lionesses are leaving and you and Tenji are the only lions on our side... great...I feel _so_ safe."

"Hey hey! I made a promise! Nothing is going to happen to you!" Alex turned to face him.

Marty nodded, "Yeah, I know... I guess it's up to you and Tenji now."

"What's up to Alex and Tenji?" Julien asked.

Marty bent down, "Tenji's going to help Alex tell Kuju that he's nuts."

"Ah, I see," Julien nodded.

Alex scoffed, "That is, when I _tell_ Tenji."

"Well, don't just stand there. Find him!" Marty gave the lion a push.

"Good luck!" Julien bode him.

"Alright, alright! I'm going!" And so, Alex set off to find the other allied lion.

* * *

Tenji was yet again lounging on the large rock, only to be interrupted by the approaching horde of lionesses. He sighed while stepping to the side allowing the lionesses to pass, "Hunting time again?"

"Unfortunately," the first lioness answered, stepping over the rock, "I hope we get more than a zebra this time, I hardly got a bite last night!"

"Hey, there's always fish," Tenji suggested.

"Hmm..." she mulled it over, "Never thought of that..."

"C'mon! Keep the line moving!" the second lioness called.

"Sorry," the first jumped down to the savanna below.

The line proceeded until finally the three friends were last.

"I hope we get a good chase in this time," Tana exclaimed. She loved hunting time.

"Calm down, will you?" Kindra rolled her eyes.

"Hi Tenji," Elsa waved from the back.

"Oh...hi," Tenji felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to say more but he couldn't think clearly.

It was too late. "Bye," she called out before vanishing over the rock as well.

Tenji smiled weakly, "...bye..." he answered softly. With the area clear, he once again lied on the warm rock, and daydreamed of a life with Elsa.

Suddenly his dream was interrupted, "Tenji!" Alex called.

Tenji groaned, "What is it?"

"What's wrong?" Alex was surprised at the reaction.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out that way," he brushed the hair from his eyes, "Seriously, what's up?"

Alex once again felt restraint in telling him the strange story.

"What is it? Is it bad?" Tenji asked.

"Well...yeah...really bad!" he answered.

Tenji rushed him "C'mon, out with it, Alex!"

Alex took a long breath. Finally he told him, "It's Kuju! He wants to take over the people!"

Tenji sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"So we have to- wa-wait! What! You knew?" Alex jumped in surprise.

"Yeah," Tenji told him, "He's been trying to get me to support it for a week now. Now that you've come, I actually think the bastard might try and do it."

"You didn't try and stop him?" Alex had am incredulous look.

"I've been trying to talk him out of it since he came up with the idea!" he looked at his feet, "This would've never happened with father here..."

"We have to try again!" Alex hopped onto the rock as well.

Tenji shook his head, "It won't do any good."

Alex smiled and put a paw on his shoulder, "We have to try."

Tenji returned the smile, "Maybe your right. After all, we haven't tried _both_ talking to him."

"Well, let's go before he thinks of anything else!" the two jumped onto the green grass below.

"I warn you though," Tenji stopped him, "Kuju's no push over. Once he's made up his mind there's almost no changing it."

"Then we'll just try our best," Alex answered confidently.

They quickly rushed to the king's tree. As expected, Kuju and Malik were underneath it lounging.

"Well, well, look who's come back," Kuju stood. He looked at Alex, "Did you reconsider?"

"No!" Alex answered promptly, "I can't let you go on with this thing."

"Oh why not?" Kuju laughed, "It's wicked fun!"

"No it's not. It's wrong," Tenji stood tall.

"Besides that," Alex listed, "It's impossible! The humans have guns! You remember guns? They KILL you! And, not only that, but there are eleven of you, and thousands of them!"

"We'd have thirteen if you and Tenji would join us," Malik smiled evilly.

"Why doesn't this concept make sense to you! If you fight the people you will die!" Alex yelled.

Kuju shook his head, "You're not getting the big picture. If we start a movement against the people, other lions will get word of it and join our noble cause! Soon every lion will be with us...just as you soon will be!"

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Alex couldn't help but take a step back..

Kuju forced a laugh, "Oh, nothing. I was just hoping you could, uh, better understand what I hope to accomplish."

"Kuju! Your trying to TAKE OVER THE PLANET!" Tenji yelled, "Doesn't that register as _freaky_ to you in the least bit?"

"Not really, no," Kuju shook his head.

"What about you, Malik? Don't you find this idea a bit crazy?" Tenji asked.

"No. In fact," Malik stood as well, "I think the entire world would be a better place under King Kuju's rule."

"Are you serious?" Tenji was getting angry, "This _pride_ isn't even under good rule under Kuju! We were far better off with Pala. Why do you think we're still called the Pala Pride, hmm?"

"SILENCE!" Kuju secured a blow to Tenji's chest knocking him onto his back.

"Stop it!" Alex stepped in front of the downed lion. He bent down and whispered into Tenji's ear, "Come on. It's clear that talking isn't going to do any good."

Tenji brushed himself off and stood up. "Let's go," he instructed.

The two began walking away.

Kuju called after, "Just think about it, will you Alex?"

They were out of earshot by now.

Kuju smiled, turning to Malik, "And now for the next stage of my plan..."


	22. Posession

Chapter 22: Possession

"Are you serious!" Gloria shouted.

"Completely," Marty answered, "Until Alex and Tenji fix the problem, we should stay as far away as possible from Kuju and Malik."

Melman added, "I knew I was right not to trust them."

"The lionesses, and Tenji are on our side," Marty explained.

"I don't know," Melman retained his doubt, "It seems like all those lions are alike. They're like mirrors of each other!" Suddenly Melman was stricken with a thought. "...mirrors..." he said under his breath.

Marty sighed, "The point it, there's just two that we need to worry about."

Julien shrugged, "Just two? Then why are we worried?"

"Because those two happen to be the two top positions in this little lion cult," Marty told the lemur, "It's numbers versus power."

Melman looked around nervously, "I feel a bit more unsafe than usual..."

"That's why we need to stay together," Marty comforted the frightened giraffe, "And if we do, we should be safe. After all, Alex and Tenji will protect us."

"How did we get involved in something like this?" Julien questioned.

Marty laughed.

"What's so funny?" the lemur asked.

"We got involved in this huge mess," Marty began, "All because _I_ wanted a night on the town."

Gloria smiled, "I don't really think Connecticut was worth all this."

"Last time we let you make a birthday wish," Melman joined in.

Julien simply looked between them, "I'm lost."

They all shared a sigh and looked between them, all wondering how Alex and Tenji were progressing. "So what do we do now?" Melman asked.

At this moment a large, black rain cloud drifted over the sun, shrouding the animals in darkness. Soon the sky was invisible behind the ominous shadow. A rolling thunder broke the strange silence, but luckily no sign of rain.

"I dunno," Marty shook his head, "But I have a feeling that something big is going to happen..."

Gloria pointed behind them, "Look it's Alex and Tenji!"

Marty quickly ran over to greet them. Julien hopped on Marty's back for easy transport. "So did you talk him out of it?" the zebra asked.

Alex closed his eyes and shook his head.

Marty dawned a look of worry.

"Ok, so what's plan B?" Julien asked, leaping onto Alex's shoulder.

"Plan B is..." Tenji began, "...that we don't have a plan B."

"Oh, brilliant," Julien remarked sarcastically.

"I guess were going to have to wait for the lionesses to come back," Alex suggested. He turned to Tenji, "About what time do they get back?"

"You remember. Late afternoon," Tenji told him.

Gloria and Melman joined them, "And what do we do when they get here?"

Alex thought for a moment, and the dark truth came. He took a deep breath and stood tall, "We are going to teach Kuju a lesson, even if it's by force."

"I don't know Alex," Melman leaned next to him, "You don't seem like an instigator type. Your not one to go off of impulse."

"Well then, that's going to have to change, isn't it," Alex smiled.

"Kuju won't take kindly to an opposing power," Tenji remarked.

Alex agreed, "True, but he he brought it on himself. And plus, we have the majority of support."

Julien nodded, "Your right. All the lionesses are reasonable enough to see the right path."

"Let's just hope Kuju doesn't do anything while the lionesses are on the hunt," Tenji sighed.

"Too late," Melman pointed over there shoulders. They turned to see what he meant. Kuju was approaching them with a glide in his steps. Seeing his approach, Julien jumped back onto the ground.

"What do you want?" Alex sneered.

"So much hostility!" Kuju feigned being surprised, "I was thinking about what you and little Tenji said-"

Tenji huffed at being called 'little Tenji'.

Kuju continued, "I might just reconsider."

"Really?" Alex softened his stance. The others exchanged glances of surprise.

"Well what you were saying does make sense," Kuju analyzed, "I just want to know what your view of the situation is."

Alex took a pause and shrugged, "Ok. Well I think-"

"Not here of course," Kuju glanced at the herbivores, "Come on. Walk with me." he began walking towards his tree.

"I should stay here," Tenji said to Alex quietly.

Alex took a few steps and looked back at the others. They stared with indecision. Tenji nodded, giving Alex the support he needed to continue alone.

Together the two walked off leaving the others worried.

"I hope this goes well," Tenji muttered.

Julien was looking around. He looked at the others, "Where's Marty?"

* * *

Alex continued to walk along side Kuju. "So," Alex said, "In general, I think that things with the humans are fine the way they are."

"Do you really believe that?" Kuju asked.

Alex nodded, "Of course I do."

"Coming from the lion who spent most of his life under their rule," Kuju mumbled.

Alex heard him, "I wasn't under their rule! I was practically worshipped."

"If you say so," the king retained his doubt.

Alex noticed that they were passing the kings tree, "Uh, where are we going?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular," Kuju smiled, "Tell me more. What would you do if you were King of the Kuju Pride?"

"Pala Pride," Alex corrected.

Kuju sneered, "Fine. If you insist. But tell me what you would to in my situation?"

"Well...I guess the first thing I would do is end this jealousy against the people," he told him. Kuju's eyes remained forward and focussed, as if he was waiting for something.

Kuju raised an eyebrow, "I believe we covered that topic. What about other concerns?"

Alex felt that Kuju wasn't really listening, but he continued anyway, "I would treat Tenji with a bit more respect."

"I'm sorry, but I just still tend to think as Tenji as a cub in my mind."

"Well, he's not a cub anymore. I think you should listen to him more," Alex told him.

"Alright, I'll make sure to do that," Kuju said lazily.

Something wasn't settling with Alex, but his emotions were soon eased when a glorious aroma filled the air. "Say?" Alex sniffed the air, "What's that wonderful smell?"

"Oh that?" Kuju smirked, "Were approaching my little stash?"

"Stash?" Alex didn't quite understand, "Stash of what?"

Kuju stopped next to a bush. Casually, he reached into the leaves and pulled something out, "My secret little food storage."

Alex gasped. He was holding a zebra's leg in his hand.

Kuju waved it around, "Sometimes a get a little urge to snack on something."

Despite his disgust, Alex felt a bit of intrigue. _'I wonder what it tastes like,' _he thought beside his best efforts.

_'Heavenly,' _a voice answered. _It_ continued, _'It's soft, tender and decedent. Doesn't it make your mouth water?'_

Alex did, in fact, feel his mouth began to fill with saliva. He gasped again. Violently he thought to himself, _'Just SHUT UP! Go away?'_

"Is anything the matter?" Kuju feigned concern.

"I-" Alex couldn't answer.

_'Doesn't that smell just lift you off your feet?' _It said.

_'It does smell good,'_ Alex began to succumb to It's suggestion. Suddenly he shook his head, _'No!' _Alex was starting to feel very odd.

_'Don't fight it. After all,' _the voice whispered, _'It's only natural.'_

"Come now, Alex, we mustn't dawdle. Let's keep walking," Kuju suggested.

Unaware, Alex walked with Kuju.

Kuju took a bite of the zebra's leg, "So good!"

_'I told you,' _the voice supported himself.

_'No! No! No!'_ Alex was panicking within his mind, _'I need to tell Kuju to please stop eating that.'_ Alex tried to open his mouth, but nothing happened. He tried to make a sound but he just continued walking. _'What's happening!'_

It laughed, _'You waited too long, Alex.'_

Alex felt a surge of fear take him. What did he mean?

It continued, _'I'm in control now!'_

Alex took a moment for this grim information to sink in, but it hit him like a sac filled with irons. _'No!' _Alex yelled, yet it only echoed within his mind. He tried doing everything he could, yet his body still followed Kuju. _'You CAN'T be in control! This is MY body!'_

_'Not anymore,'_ it answered, _'Observe:'_

"Hey Kuju," Alex's mouth uttered, "May I have a bite of that tender zebra leg?" Alex gasped, yet only so in concious thought.

Kuju looked back with a dark grin, "Not now. But don't worry, there will be plenty enough to eat. Just wait a little longer."

_'What does that mean!' _Alex yelled.

_'I guess_ _we'll just have to find out,' _It told him.

Kuju took another bite of the zebra's leg letting a trickle of blood run down his chin.

The sight made Alex shudder. _'Stop this! Give me back control!'_ Alex fought.

It cackled, _'Im sorry but you let your defenses down. Now your the little voice in someone's head. I am now Alex the lion.'_

_'NOOOOOO! This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_ Alex tried once again to make his body respond to him, but nothing was working. It was true. Alex was now merely a voice in a lion's head.

The two lions were now arriving at the bend in the valley leading to the cliff. "I think you're ready to discover your little surprise."

_'What are you talking about?' _Alex asked pointlessly.

Kuju lead his body around the corner.

_'Oh my god!' _Alex gasped in his head. Amongst the piles of bones, in the center was Marty on the ground. He wasn't hurt, but Malik stood over him, pinning him down.

"Alex, help me!" Marty pleaded.

Malik hit him across the face, "Quiet, you!"

_'MARTY!' _Alex tried to yell.

"I see he's not harmed," It said through Alex's mouth.

Kuju laughed, "Of course not. I was hoping that _you_ would do the honors." He circled around him, "So what do you say?"

"It would be my pleasure," It said.

_'My god, NO!'_ Alex was to the point of tears, though his body's eyes remained dry and distant.

Marty gasped. He realized what had happened now, "Fight it Alex!"

"It's too late for that now," Slowly, It began to close in on Marty, "I'm the one you're talking to!"

"No!" Marty yelled meeting another hit across his face from Kuju's henchman.

"Serves you right," _It_ said, "Last time I checked: meals aren't supposed to talk!"

"I knew you'd come around to us," Kuju smiled.

"'Bout time you learned what being a lion is all about," Malik added.

Meanwhile, the real Alex was overtaken with fear and conflict. We was helpless and about to watch his own body kill and devour his best friend. _'Oh, Marty I'm sorry! I don't know what to do!'_

As if Marty could feel the real Alex he cried out, "I know you can do it, Alex. There's always hope, remember. Always!"

_'I have to try!'_ Alex admitted to himself.

_'Your efforts are futile. But you can go ahead and try. I need a good laugh,' _It thought.

_'Fine then, I will try!' _and Alex did with all his might. He wanted to move every limb and muscle of his body, yet _It_'s grasp over his concious remained strong.

With a painful slowness, _It _put Alex's paw in front of the other and began to walk. Marty's eyes widened with the large Malik still pinning his shoulder's to the dirt.

"ALEX NO!" Marty cried out.

_It_ advanced even further.

_'This is just like my nightmare... Why did this have to happen,'_ Alex cried within the prison of his mind. Suddenly, a thought hit him. His mind became laser-sharp in focus, _'There's ALWAYS hope!'_ He thought of the moment that Marty had told him this. He thought about every reason that Marty was his best friend in the entire world. He thought of companionship and gratuity. He thought of loyal quality and nobility.

_It_ wasn't phased in the least bit.

A sparkling tear glistened in Marty's eye before falling down his cheek, "Alex...no...ALEX YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Shut up!" _It_ answered, drawing ever closer at _It_'s cynically subtle pace.

The tears were flowing down his muzzle, "Alex, you're my best friend! I've known you since you were a cub! Please, I know you can fight this!"

Kuju yawned, "How touching. Say, Alex, can you move a bit faster? I'm hungry too."

"But you'll ruin the fun!" _It_ answered, "Besides I'm almost there." Finally he stopped over the zebra. He extended his claws to their furthest reaches. He lifted his paw in the air, preparing for the inevitable strike. Lightning flashed above, reflecting on the shining black razors that were _It_'s claws.


	23. Margin of Death

Chapter 23: The Margin of Death

Using Alex's very own arm, _It_ poised, ready to end Marty's life in a single blow.

Marty sobbed in fear, "Alex! You made a promise! We _both_ made promises!... remember your promise way back on Madagascar? You said that you'd never hurt me, no matter how bad _It_ wanted to come out of you! You promised on your life!". He laid his head against the ground, "...you promised."

_It_'s paw stayed in the air, frozen. Alex's eyes began to change. His pupils returned to their normal size, and his claws retracted back into his paw. Slowly, his paw lowered down and touched the ground softly. Despite his mental fatigue, Alex smiled at Marty, "...And I'm going to keep that promise. No matter what."

Marty's tears of fear became those of jubilation, "I knew you could do it! Theres always hope."

Alex finished the statement, "Always."

Kuju snarled throwing the zebra's leg aside, "DAMN YOU!". Marty and Alex's fear returned. Kuju launched into the air, paws extended.

"NO!" Alex tackled the lion in mid air forcing him onto the ground.

Malik sneered at the zebra, "I'll kill you myself!" He bore his sharp teeth. He lunged down at Marty's throat. Though all his mouth met was Alex's fist square in the jaw. Malik stumbled backwards. On the ground, Malik coughed and spit. Amongst the blood, two teeth came from his once flawless jaw, "You'll pay for that!"

Alex's eyes focussed on him with a complete hatred, "Try me."

"Alex behind you!" Marty yelled. Kuju was making yet another pounce, but this time directed at Alex.

Suddenly a brown blur brought Kuju to the ground once more, pinning him down.

"Tenji!" Alex cheered. The courageous lion had appeared to give Alex the support he needed. Kuju struggled under Tenji's weight.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw Malik standing. Alex was quick to the defense. With a leap and a blow with his massive paw, he once again downed the henchman. Trying with all his might to keep Malik down, Alex turned his head, "Marty RUN!"

Marty took his cue and began his flight out of the bone-filled cliff bottom.

His attention distracted, Alex felt a fist fly at his chest from Malik. Alex had his breath taken from his lungs. Malik took the opportunity and escaped Alex's hold.

Meanwhile, Kuju also was squirming from Tenji's clutches. With a swift kick, he knocked Tenji three feet back allowing him to stand. Kuju barked at Malik, "AFTER THE PLANT-STUFFERS! KILL THEM ALL!"

Malik nodded and dashed out of the area.

"Oh no you don't!" Alex chased Malik on all fours.

"No, NO! THAT ZEBRA MUST DIE! I must eliminate Alex's plant-stuffing friends, and then he'll have no choice but to give us the final component we need to _rule the world_!" he turned, "And there's nothing little Tenji can do about it!" The sadistic king started trailing Alex.

Tenji leapt after him, "Not this time Kuju! This time, you won't be getting your way!" He followed as well, trying to tackle Kuju along the way.

Malik made his way across the grass. Up ahead he saw a black and white vision of glory. His instincts accelerated him further.

Alex noticed the gain in speed, "RUN FASTER MARTY!"

"Alex! You were so close! Come back to us!" Kuju called out before being taken down by Tenji from the back.

"You aren't worth the title that my father held!" Tenji shouted.

Kuju growled, taking a bite of Tenji's leg.

Tenji cried out in pain.

"I'm the greatest king this pride has ever seen! And soon the greatest ruler in the history of the earth!" he declared.

Hearing Tenji's cry Alex turned towards him. "Tenji-"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard Marty yell out. His gaze zoomed to the periled zebra. Malik was getting dangerously close. Without word, Alex sprinted towards his friend.

"I've got ya now!" Malik laughed darkly closing in on his target.

Marty ran as fast as he knew how.

"Marty!" Gloria yelled, "Over here!" Her, Melman, and Julien were in a tight group. They weren't sure of what had happened, but they knew one thing: they had to protect each other.

Panicked, Marty obeyed the command veering to the right where they stood.

Malik was still hot on the trail, "You think they're going to help you? I'll kill_ all _of you!"

Marty secured himself inside the group. Malik flew at them with a powerful leap.

"Hee-ya!" Melman tuned back and kicked his hind legs into the air. _THUD!_ Melman's hooves met the lion's chest. Malik went flying backward from the force of the attack. He landed and groaned.

"Good shot!" Julien commentated.

"Thank you," Melman did somewhat of a bow, "I don't care how scared I may get, but_ no one_ messes with my friends!"

Painfully, Malik lifted himself up from the grass. First on his front arms, but then on his knee, and finally he stood holding his side, "You bastards broke my rib!"

"I'll break more than that!" Alex said arriving behind him. Malik fell back to the ground in pain.

"ALEX HELP ME!" Tenji pleaded. Alex turned to the source of the cry. Kuju had Tenji by the throat, a sharp claw extended prepared to rip at his larynx.

"I-" Alex looked back and forth between Tenji and Marty. His eyes danced frantically from side to side showing the complete conflict he was in.

"Alex! Go help Tenji, we can hold our own," Gloria instructed.

Alex looked to Marty for approval. The zebra nodded. With this, Alex quickly turned around, rushing to save his young lion friend.

Kuju gave a smile and prepared to kill Tenji.

With a roar, Alex tackled Kuju to the ground once more, but with the king's claws already prepared to kill. Alex felt a sharp pain in his arm. Luckily, it was only a scratch. Alex turned the attack around, grabbing Kuju's wrist, turning the king onto his back.

"Tenji! Go!" Alex instructed.

"No. I have a help you!" Tenji stayed in his place.

Alex shook his head, "This is no time for bravery! You would help me more if you just go! I can handle this!"

Tenji stayed in his place, unsure of what to do.

Alex yelled, "Tenji, please! It's what your father would want!"

Tenji knew he was right. Succumbing to reason, Tenji ran to the rock and leapt over it into the African plains. The lightning flashed white and rain began to pour from the sky. Alex looked up into the brilliant explosion of light.

Taking advantage of Alex's distraction, Kuju collided his forehead against Alex's with the force of a ram. Alex stumbled onto his feet releasing Kuju. Dizzy beyond control, Alex fell.

"I've made up my mind," Kuju declared, "I never needed little Tenji in my pride. And now he'll be terminated. And I'll do this _myself._" he told Malik. His point made, Kuju went over the rock as well.

Alex gasped at the information, and he struggled to stand. Finally his sense of balance returned. He gave a glance towards Marty before disappearing over the rock as well.

"Good luck Alex!" Julien yelled.

And so Marty, Gloria, Melman, and Julien were left alone with Malik to face whatever may come at them.

"You should be the ones asking for luck," Malik said once again returning to his feet.

Gloria stepped forward, "Let me take a shot at him." And so she did, charging at him with all her weight.

Malik dodged with ease, "Sorry, but you have to be faster than that!"

Roughly, Gloria landed onto the grass.

Melman took his turn swinging his neck at the lion. Malik was caught in the stomach by his head, once again flying backwards. At this moment, Malik's dark determination helped him recover quickly. He roared and charged at the four animals.

"Run!" Marty yelled. And they did. Back and fourth they went. All running as fast as they could with the exception of Julien who rode on Marty's back.

"Dead end for you!" Malik snarled.

It was true. Defeated, they backed against the large grey rock that Alex, Kuju, and Tenji had gone over just moments before. Melman backed a little too far, catching his leg against the thorny bushes on either side of the boulder. "Ow!" Scrapes of red trailed across his leg.

Malik advanced slowly, staying low to the ground, readying himself for another pounce. Melman once again stepped forward, swinging his head like a golf club. But, his head crashed into Malik's fist, rendering the giraffe unconscious.

"Melman!" Gloria shouted as he fell. She quickly caught and held his head keeping it away from the thorny bushes that held them to face the lion.

Malik continued his approach, his leg's drawn back, ready to spring.

"I think this may be the end," Julien realized their mortality, "I want you to know that you've been the best friends I've ever had..."

"Save your good-byes!" Skipper announced from the top of the rock. The penguins had returned, "Private, secure the opposer."

Private obeyed jumping down from the rock onto Malik's back. The penguin then unleashed a karate chop to the back of his neck. Malik fell to the ground.

"Move out!" Skipper ordered. They hopped to the ground, landing in front of the cornered animals. "It's time to teach this cat a lesson!"

Malik returned to his feet. Private quickly joined his friends in their defensive line. Skipper commanded, "Rico! Katana!"

Rico bent his head back, reached into his throat, and again withdrew the gleaming sword. With amazing speed and precision, he tossed it to Skipper who caught it with ease and skill. A lightning flash came, reflecting off the sword with an unearthly light.

"Looks like _poultry_'s on the menu!" Malik growled, once again advancing upon the animals.

With a bust of impulse, Kowalski dived forward, going for a blow to the lion's shin. But his attack flew short as Malik batted him away, knocking him into the thorny bush. He vanished amongst the brown needles.

"Kowalski!" Skipper shouted in anguish. Rico quickly rushed over to look ad him.

Using their confusion, Malik finally pounced towards the animals. Marty gasped in fear. _He_ was the target.

Panicked, Skipper thrust his katana forward. Malik was frozen in mid-leap.

Malik sputtered. Slowly, he looked down.

Skipper had impaled him on his sword.

Malik gasped.

With a swift movement, Skipper withdrew his sword.

Malik stumbled for a moment, then fell to the ground. He coughed and stared up at the animals with his complete hatred. Slowly he uttered the last words he would ever say, "All...hail...king...Kuju!" His head fell to the ground. A red pool stained the once green grass around him.

"Oh my god," Private looked away.

"Kowalski!" Skipper ran towards the bush, "Did you find him, Rico?"

Rico nodded. Together the three penguins pulled Kowalski from the thorny entombment.

"Kowalski, are you alright?" Skipper asked.

The penguin saluted his leader, "My butt hurts, sir."

The penguins sighed in relief. Kowalski was fine.

Meanwhile, a raindrop hit Melman in the eye. Finally he awoke, "Guys? Wha-what happened? Where did they come from?" he gestured at the penguins.

"It's ok," Gloria comforted him, "It's over. Malik is gone."

Melman gazed at the lion and gasped.

Marty meanwhile remained silent. Suddenly his ears perked up, "Oh no! I need to help Alex!" he began trying to climb over the rock.

Gloria grabbed hold of his tail and forced him back down, "No, Marty! Those two can handle it!"

"But what if they can't!" Marty struggled to break free.

"That's no reason to kill yourself!" Julien shouted.

Skipper joined in, "The monkey thing is right. Marty, don't let us have saved you for nothing!"

Marty looked towards the sky, despite the rain falling against his face. "I just hope they can make it through alright."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenji raced across the plains. Kuju was relentless in his pursuit. Being bigger, and having longer legs, Kuju began catching up to the young lion.

Though, unknown to the king, Alex followed as well waiting for his chance to save Tenji.

The rain only poured in greater amounts wetting the soil beneath the dry grass.

Unexpectedly, Kuju let out a burst of energy. With it, he made a roar homonymous to the rolling thunder. He began closing in on Tenji with even greater speed.

Alex was quick to match the pace, judging the time to reveal himself.

Suddenly, Tenji slipped in a puddle of muddy water.

This was all Kuju needed. Powerfully, he leapt into the air, landing on Tenji's back. The young lion quickly gave in to the weight.

Kuju held Tenji's chest to the ground with all his weight. He sneered, "Well, little Tenji. I believe its time for you to say goodbye. Goodbye to the pride. Goodbye to Kenya. And, Goodbye to life."

Tenji sighed to his fate, "And goodbye to justice."

Kuju smiled, "Wait! Before you go, I think I should let you something." His paw never shifted off Tenji. He laughed a dark and haunting laugh, "I've been keeping a little secret from you for the last few months."

Tenji's eyes widened.

The king's dark cool attitude didn't fade, "You see, it's difficult to find power when one craves it so much. It seems like the more you want it, the further away it is. At first I was perfectly happy waiting for King Pala to die on his own. But, you see, I just got plain fed up with waiting on him. So, I had no choice but to kill him."

"No!" Tenji gasped.

Kuju simply smiled, "That's right. After my first little fiasco with the humans I decided that my life could be over any minute, so I'd better make the most of it-"

"By killing my father?" Tenji shouted.

Kuju scratched Tenji's chest staining his once white patch of fur red with blood, "Naughty, naughty! It's not polite to interrupt."

Kuju quickly replaced his paws on the top of each of Tenji's shoulders.

Tenji tried not to cry out, but the pain was unimaginable as blood emitted from his new wound.

Kuju continued, "And, so after that first day of looking for more lions, the humans took me, made me sleep, and put that tag in my ear. Well, I had found my scapegoat: the people. You see, a bit after my return to the pride, I went out walking alone formulating a plan to kill Pala. Well, quite by accident, I met Malik. He had been exiled from his pride and forced to wander the African wilderness alone. Well after I met him, we found that we had several common interests. We both wanted more power. I promised him that if he helped me become king, he'd get the next best position of authority. And so I convinced Pala that I was ready to go out again to look for lions. Little did he know that Malik was waiting for us. I lead him to the south river telling him I had seen a lion there," Kuju's speech lowered to an eerie whisper, "Slowly and precisely, I led him to the cliff where the river becomes a high waterfall. Before he had a chance to fight back, Malik and I attacked. Together, we pushed him into the water and the current took care of the rest. And then, he fell down the waterfall to his death!" Kuju laughed.

"You BASTARD!" finding a sourceless strength, Tenji burst onto his feet. With a swift swipe, he knocked Kuju back.

Alex finally arrived, stopping beside Tenji.

Kuju stood up," Y-you see that, Alex? You see how violent this young one is?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Alex roared," I heard every last word."

Kuju took a step back.

Alex continued, "Do you know what the punishment for murder is where I come from?"

Fearfully, Kuju shook his head.

"Death!" he lunged at the king.

Seeing the movement, Kuju burst into a run to escape the two lions.

Alex looked at Tenji's bloodstained fur, "Are you alright?"

"Never mind me, let's get him!" Tenji ordered. The two began their fast pursuit of the murderer.

The rain had reached it's horrid peak, turning the sky into a massive sheet of water.

Kuju beat his paws against the ground trying to outrun his persecutors.

For miles and miles the three ran, never losing any speed.

Lightning flashes became more and more frequent, getting dangerously close to the three.

Finally, lightning struck a nearby tree. The flaming branch fell in Kuju's path, forcing him to a halt. Alex and Tenji took the expedient, closing in on the king.

Kuju tried to move around the branch, but behind it was the raging waters of the south river, made even deadlier by the rain. Finally, Tenji and Alex were close enough to launch their attack. The slowed their pace and crouched low to the ground, waiting to pounce.

Kuju backed himself, but the river kept him in range. He pleaded, "Alex, T-Tenji, please! Two against one, it's just not fair!"

Tenji's eyes burned with vengeance, "Tell that to my father!"

Together, the two pounced, knocking Kuju into the water.

He struggled to get hold of something, but the current was two powerful. He swept down the raging river and approached the cliff where the massive waterfall beckoned him with it's splashing sheet's of deadly water. Desperately, the king grabbed hold of a nearby rock. His hind leg's dangled weakly behind him, pulling him towards his fate. Weakening to the current, his paw's began to slip off the rock. First and inch, then a foot, then finally he slipped off and began his trip to the cliff.

Alex and Tenji watched anxiously.

Kuju made his last effort to swim before finally falling over the waterfall to his death. The reign of King Kuju was now over.

Tenji sighed at the execution. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Alex noticed his reaction, "Hey, Tenji. It's ok. It's over now."

"I can't believe he killed my father," Tenji shook his head, "And all this time I didn't know."

"It's alright now. Are you ok?" Alex asked.

Tenji put a paw to the gash on his chest, "It's stopped bleeding, now. I think it's going to be fine."

"Good," Alex comforted him. Suddenly his expression shifted to panic, "Oh no! Marty!" He got onto his feet again, "I have to go see if they're ok!"

"I'll meet you there in a second," Tenji told him.

Alex burst into a run, disappearing into the rain.

Tenji looked up into the sky, "Well dad, it's over now. I know now that I've avenged your death, and I hope that you can now rest peacefully. I promise you that the Pala Pride will never see this tyranny ever again."


	24. The Aftermath

Chapter 24: The Aftermath

Marty waited anxiously for Alex's return. Nervously he tapped his hooves together.

Julien also waited impatiently under the tree, taking cover from the rain. He sighed trying to dismiss his pessimistic thoughts. Unknown to himself, he was repeatedly tearing at a leaf trying to divert his mind.

Meanwhile, Gloria was tending to Melman. "Does your leg still hurt?" she asked.

"No. They're just scratches... it's infection I'm worried about," he answered.

Gloria smiled. She was glad to see Melman's old attitude returned. She found it endearing in a profound way.

Over by the rock, the penguins were having a discussion amongst themselves. Private was trying not to look at Malik's corpse lingering just a few feet away. Trying to occupy his attention elsewhere, Private turned to Skipper, "Sir, should we tell them about what we found?"

Skipper shook his head, "Not yet. They've got a lot to deal with here before we set their sights somewhere else." Skipper put a flipper over his eyes and rubbed them sorely.

Private commented, "You worried about Mr. Alex?"

Skipper nodded, "Yes. As rough as our 'friendship' has been, I don't know what I'd do without him. I mean, I barely got to know him."

Kowalski scratched his head, "So what exactly is going on here?"

"Didn't you listen to our monochromatic friend? This is a lion's pride, and the two leaders were corrupt and wanted to take over the world or something. After that, they tried to kill Marty, so Alex and some other lion rose up against the king. The king's friend is the one that we had to...save them from," Skipper explained.

"A lot to take in," Kowalski pointed out.

Private added, "So at this moment, Mr. Alex and the other lion are fighting the king?"

"Apparently," Skipper acknowledged.

Rico looked distraught.

"What's the matter Rico?" Private asked.

Rico looked up at them. A rain droplet splashed on his beak, "We...kill?"

Private knew exactly what he meant. He too felt guilty for the death of Malik. He looked at Skipper with sad eyes.

Skipper felt the same, but tried to put reason behind it, "B-but...he was going to kill our friends! We had no choice! It was him or all of us."

Kowalski went out of accord, "Maybe so, sir, but I still feel bad."

Rico nodded.

"I didn't say we shouldn't feel bad," Skipper sighed, "I'm just saying that it was the only thing to do. And not doing anything wasn't an option."

"I guess your right," Private agreed, "Let's just try to put this behind us."

Skipper was about to say something but a crash of thunder made his words inaudible. But then, another sound was heard.

"What's this?" a voice asked, "Oh my god!" Kindra leapt down from the rock. She looked at the penguins, "Who and what are you? And what happened!" She gestured at Malik, overwhelmed by the sight.

"Well, we-" Private began to answer.

"Kindra!" Marty rushed to explain, "I can tell you what happened. But, where are the others?"

Tana and Elsa appeared over the rock as well. "Right here," Elsa answered. They jumped onto the grass below, followed by the six other lionesses, "We couldn't find any food. The herds had dispersed due to the rain, but what happened here!" Elsa demanded.

Marty was joined by Gloria, Melman, and Julien. Marty stepped forward, "After you left, Malik kidnapped me and held me hostage. And in order to complete his plan to world domination, Kuju tricked Alex into using his instincts to try and get him on his side or something. I was almost killed, but Alex pulled through and together, Alex and Tenji saved me. Then, I tried to get away, but Malik chased me. While this happened, Kuju pledged to kill Tenji! Alex followed Kuju to help Tenji, but Malik was still after us. We thought we were goners, but these guys," he pointed to the penguins, "came and saved us from Malik."

"Where's Alex and Tenji?" Elsa asked.

Marty looked down, "I don't know. Them, and Kuju are still gone."

"I can't believe Kuju was so bad," Tana said, completely surprised by this turn of events.

Elsa contradicted, "I can believe it. Ever since Kuju was a cub he had something wrong with him. And what was he thinking bringing a psycho like Malik into our pride!"

Kindra agreed, "I think your right! Kuju has been making little comments about killing humans, getting power and things like that for years."

There was a mutter of agreement among the lionesses.

"It's not over yet," Julien pointed out, "Kuju is still trying to kill Tenji! And if Alex gets in the way, he could be killed too."

Elsa gasped at this information.

Kindra pointed, "Look it's Alex!"

Alex just arrived on the top of the rock. Alex and Marty exchanged glances of relief. Alex jumped down, taking a look at all of his friends to make sure they were unhurt. His gaze went from Marty, to Julien, to Gloria, to Melman. They all looked fine, with the exception of the minor scratches on Melman's leg.

Suddenly, Alex gasped. "Skipper? What are you guys doing here?"

Skipper put his flippers on his hips, "It's a lucky thing we got here! That cat was about to get Marty, but we showed up and taught him a lesson."

Alex saw Malik's body for the first time. He shuddered at the sight of the blood stained grass around him. He looked up again, "Is everyone alright then?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, Alex. I'm so glad your ok," Elsa put her arms around Alex drawing him into a tight embrace. Alex returned it, though affection was the last thing on his mind. Elsa looked up into Alex's blue eyes, "What about Tenji?"

"I'm fine," Tenji muttered while staggering up the rock.

Elsa quickly released Alex, moving towards Tenji, "Oh my god. No you're not! What happened to your chest?" Tenji felt elated at the sight of Elsa paying notice to him.

Tenji slid down the rock. His legs were too sore to jump, "I'm alright. It'll heal."

One of the lionesses stepped forward, "What happened to Kuju?"

Alex didn't want to answer, but he knew he must. "Kuju's gone," he said plainly. He looked at his fellow lion. "Tenji," he said, "I think you should tell them what really happened to King Pala."

The group exchange whispers of confusion and curiosity.

Tenji took a deep breath. It was a difficult thought to dwell on. He finally spoke, "King Pala wasn't killed by the people... he was killed by Kuju and Malik."

They gasped in surprise.

Tana was shocked, "B-but how?"

Tenji shut his eyes, "Kuju had already met Malik before he came to the pride. Together they made a plan and carried it out. They attacked Kuju and forced him over the waterfall by the south river."

"No..." Kindra was taken aback, "I had no idea..."

Elsa gazed at her feet. Quickly, her head was lifted, "Who's our king now?"

Alex didn't want to trouble Tenji's mind any further, "That's enough questions. We all need to rest today and sleep tonight. We'll deal with the situation tomorrow. That way we all have our heads clear."

Marty was surprised at Alex's maturity towards the situation.

Tana looked up at the skies. The rain was dying down, though the dark clouds still loomed over the savanna. She rubbed the back of her neck, "So what do we do now?"

Alex looked around at every one. His eyes stopped on the deceased lion, "We need to give Malik a proper burial," his voice lowered to a whisper, "It's the least he deserves, now."

And so, the pride joined together and buried Malik near the cliff-bottom where he had just kept Marty hostage hours before. Tana wanted to just dump his body somewhere, but Kindra and Elsa enforced that a burial was the honorable thing to do. Finally, the task was complete. The lionesses quickly went to the hot springs to talk about the strange happenings of the day. The zoosters, the penguins and Tenji rested underneath the king's tree, attempting to wind down from their traumatic experience.

Alex was staring blankly into the distance. Everyone was silent. Alex was replaying what had happened over and over in his head. His eyes drifted to Marty. Suddenly, his worries were lifted. He smiled, and put an arm around the zebra's shoulder, "Marty...I was so scared today," he closed his eyes tight, "I thought I'd lost you again."

"Alex, it's ok," he comforted his friend, "It's over now. Stop thinking about it, ok?"

"Your not the only one who was worried you know," Julien climbed onto Alex's shoulder, "Me and Marty thought that Kuju might've gotten you."

"I'm just glad were fine, now," Gloria was relieved.

Melman looked troubled. Slowly he glanced at Tenji, "Hey...um...Tenji?"

Tenji lifted his head, he had never spoken to Melman before, "Yeah?"

Melman cleared his throat and continued, "Thank you for helping Alex."

Tenji smiled, "No problem. Any time any of you have a problem, I'll help you."

Melman smiled back, "Thanks."

Gloria patted Melman on the back. She was glad he finally started to trust the those who deserved to be trusted.

"At least this whole ordeal's over and done with," Julien leaned back against Alex's neck.

Alex's eyes dropped to the ground, "Not yet..."

"What?" Marty questioned.

Alex stood up. He beckoned Marty to follow as he jumped to the other side of the stream. Marty followed. When they were out of sight from the others, Alex resumed his conversation with only Marty and Julien present, "You guys. _It_'s still here!"

Marty gasped.

Alex continued, "I can still feel it! I may have put it aside for you, Marty, but it's still there deep inside. I don't think it could ever take control again, but I can't be happy until my mind is free to think on it's own."

Marty knew he was right, though he wished he could pretend everything had passed.

Alex sighed, "What if I have to deal with this for the rest of my life?"

Julien interjected, "What kind of talk is that! You managed to liberate an entire pride from a dark ruler! I'm sure you can do the same with yourself!"

Alex sighed, "Yeah, but how?"  
Marty stroked the hairs on his chin. Unfortunately, no ideas came to mind.

"So?" Alex hurried along the process.

Marty shrugged, "Just sleep on it. I bet the answer is closer than you think."

Julien agreed, "Yeah! Let it come to you. If you go out looking for it, it'll just be harder to find."

Alex shook his head, "I'm sorry, but this is a bit too big to just wait on..." he sighed, "but I guess I have no choice..."

And so, they returned to the king's tree, continuing to talk about various things taking long awkward pauses between each conversation. It seems everyone still felt a bit shaken. Eventually, night fell upon them and they all had a fish dinner, though no one ate much. After satisfying their hunger, they retired to the hot springs to sleep with the lionesses.

Julien once again settled on top of Alex's chest. Alex slept near Marty, and Elsa slept next to Alex. She tried to start a conversation, but Alex wasn't interested. Eventually, Elsa and everyone else drifted into a deep sleep, with the exception of Alex. Tirelessly, he dwelt on thoughts of _It_. For hours he stressed over possible solutions to his colossal problem, but all were weak and temporary. Finally he grunted angrily, "Why does this have to be so difficult!"

Julien stirred on Alex's chest, but quickly resumed snoring. But, Elsa awoke at the sound. She yawned, "Alex what's wrong?"

Alex was embarrassed, "Oh-er-nothing."

"Oh, alright," she yawned again. A silence was followed but Elsa interrupted, "Hey Alex."

"Hm?" Alex turned over to look at her, being careful not to wake Julien.

"I was so glad when you came back. I was so afraid until you came," she told him.

"It's alright. I'm here now," he put his paw on her shoulder.

Elsa continued with sparkling eyes, "Alex. In case anything ever happens to you, I want you to know... I love you."

Alex removed his paw. He answered plainly, "No, you don't."

Elsa gasped at the cold response.

Alex liked Elsa, but his friends were more important to him. He didn't want a relationship that would keep him from protecting his friends. But, he didn't think Elsa even understood what love is, "Elsa, you've got to understand. I can't stay here. I need to go home. And you don't love me anyway."

"Yes I do!" Elsa pouted.

Marty coughed. Elsa was quick to lower her voice.

Alex shook his head, "You've only just met me. Besides, theres someone who cares for you more deeply then I ever could."

Elsa took a moment to answer, "Who?" she finally asked.

Alex didn't answer, but his eyes shifted upward indicating the answer.

Elsa gazed up as well. "Tenji?" she asked. Alex nodded. She looked back and forth between Tenji and Alex, "Is...is this true?"

"Yes," Alex answered, "And I think you should try and realize how much he cares about you." Alex rolled onto his side, away from her, "But, for now, I'm going to go to sleep. Just think on it, and you'll see." Alex rolled onto his back once again. He was glad Elsa didn't say anything more, he was getting sleepy. Alex resolved not to think about _It _anymore, easing his restless mind. He gave Julien a pat on the back before falling into a peaceful slumber at last.

Elsa, however, remained awake staring at Tenji with a pensive gaze. She began to think to herself, _'Why is Alex acting like this?... He's the right one for me!...Is he?'_ She rolled onto her back gazing at the sky. The dark clouds were beginning to part revealing the sheet of stars behind them. Her eyes went out of focus. One of the star formations began to look like Tenji. Quietly, she giggled. But her thoughtful mood soon returned _'... Tenji always had been nice to me...'_ she felt her eyelids growing heavy, _'...maybe... just maybe...maybe I-... maybe not Alex, but-...'_ At last, she slipped from conciousness, drifting silently into the realm of sleep.


	25. The Shifting Crown

Chapter 25: The Shifting Crown

Elsa awoke first that morning. The clouds that had once loomed over the valley had disappeared completely. It was still early, though. The morning sun was still hidden behind the rock and the wall of thorns on the east side. She yawned and stretched before standing. Her eyes suddenly shifted towards Tenji. Her mind began working its course again, but she quickly occupied her mind with other matters. She walked away from her sleeping companions, sitting by the stream quietly.

After a few minutes the others began to awake as well. After everyone had awoken, Kindra walked up to Elsa. "Elsa," she called.

Elsa shifted her gaze to her dear friend, "What is it, Kindra?"

"We need to call a meeting," Kindra told her, "As of now, we have no leader whatsoever."

"Ok," Elsa agreed. She called out, "Tana!"

Tana left her conversation and approached her fellow lionesses, "Yeah, Elsa?"

"Get everyone to come to the kings tree. We're having a meeting," she enforced.

Tana nodded and returned to the springs. Meanwhile, Kindra and Elsa went under the tree to wait for the others. And as expected, they came. There was an indistinct chatter in the group. Marty joined in, turning to Alex, "What's this about."

"I think I know," Alex answered, his eyes locked to the front.

Marty simply shrugged at the lack of response.

"Yeah, that really answers the question, Alex," Melman remarked sarcastically.

"Let the cat have a breather!" Skipper enforced.

Private complained, "I wish they would get on with it already!"

"OW!" Kowalski yelled.

Skipper turned to him, "What are you doing?"

Kowalski his standing tall and uncomfortably, with Rico behind him, kneeling down. Kowalski answered, "Rico is just helping me with the last few thorns, sir."

Rico pulled another brown spine out. "OW!" Kowalski shouted.

The zoosters all shared a quick giggle. Alex, however was still standing formally.

"Is anything wrong, Alex?" Julien asked from Alex's shoulder.

Alex shook his head, "No. I just hope Tenji can handle it."

"What?" Julien didn't follow.

"What about me?" Tenji turned from his conversation with Tana.

"Nothing," Alex comforted him.

Gloria held a finger over her lips, "Sh! Elsa wants to say something."

Elsa waited for everyone to quiet down. When silence came at last she began, "As you all now know, King Kuju and Malik are dead. That leaves us to decide who's leader-"

"Well that's easy!" one of the lionesses interrupted, "We just choose the oldest male."

"Yes," Elsa acknowledged, "But, I'm not entirely sure who that is." she looked at Alex, "Tell me, Alex. You are considerably older than Tenji. But what I want to know is, are you part of this pride or not?"

Alex sighed, "No."

The lionesses gasped.

Tana stepped forward, "But, why not? You're definitely on our side. Why don't you want to be in our pride?"

Alex explained, "It's not that I don't want to. I'm really happy here. But-" he looked at Marty, "Not _everyone_ is happy here," his gaze returned to Tana, "I need to return to New York where we belong," he gestured to Marty, Julien, Gloria, and Melman. Alex then dawned a look of defeat, "If we can even get there..."

"Of course you can!" Skipper cut in.

"What!" Alex exclaimed.

Skipper laughed, "You don't think we would've came back without completing our mission. We found what we wanted and returned to the area where we were left here. You know, by the cages. But then, you guys had moved along to this place. Using my keen tracking skills-"

Kowalski cleared his throat.

Skipper sighed and continued, "Using _Kowalski_'s keen tracking skills, we found you guys at that rock. I'm getting off the point, though. What I'm saying is that we _did_ find a way to get back."

"Oh my! Really?" Gloria was overwhelmed with joy.

A broad smile spread across Marty's face.

Melman did a strange sort of dance.

Alex felt more relaxed than he had in days. With wide eyes he looked into the sky, "I can't believe it's true... We're actually going back!"

Julien cheered, "We're finally going to get out of this dump-" the lionesses glared at him, "- I mean, dumbfoundedly wonderful place...thing..."

Elsa sighed. She thought to herself, _'I guess it really is best to forget about my feelings for him... I'll always miss him though-'_

"Elsa, go on!" Kindra tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?...Oh!" Elsa snapped out of her thoughtful mood, "Ok, settle down everyone!"

The zoosters suppressed their joy towards the knew news.

Silence returned. Elsa continued, "Anyway, so being that Alex is leaving us, soon. That makes Tenji our new king and leader."

"I-" Tenji paused. "I-...I am truly honored to be chosen... and I...will..." but Tenji's focus was distracted. He was looking at something in the east.

"What is it Tenji?" Kindra asked.

"Its...I think its..." Tenji squinted against the burning sun.

The entire group shifted their focus to the east as well. Together, they tried to make the shape out against the morning sun.

Alex put a hand over his eyes to better look at the phantom object.

On the tall rock stood a gleaming white figure reflecting the sun's rays with a godly presence.

"Oh my god..." Tenji gasped.

The figure came down from the rock with an indescribable grace and approached the group at the kings tree. Every step was smooth and deliberate. It was a male lion with snow white fur and a flowing white mane. He stopped before the group and waited.

Alex's jaw dropped, "My god...white lions are supposed to exist in the wild..."

A tear rolled down Tenji's cheek, "Dad?"


	26. Good News and Bad Reactions

Authors note: More name pronunciation: Rashid (Raw-sheed)

* * *

Chapter 26: Good News and Bad Reactions

"Tenji!" the large white lion quickly drew his son into a hug.

Tears of joy poured from Tenji's eyes, "Am I awake?"

Elsa smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Yes, Tenji. It looks like our King Pala has returned."

"Oh, Tenji. I've missed you so much!" Pala exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Tenji cheered.

The lionesses crowded around their returned leader, leaving the zoosters and the penguins standing staring open mouthed at the king. Julien muttered, "I so have _no_ idea what's going on."

"I'm with you there," Gloria mumbled.

Finally, Pala released his son and turned to Alex, "So you're the new lion I've been hearing so much about."

Unaware of what to do, Alex bowed low to the ground.

"No need for that, I have some explaining to do!" Pala chuckled.

"Oh yes you do!" Tana snapped, "Where have you been the last few months?"

Pala turned to Tana, a smile still on his face. "Long story," he answered.

"Dad, tell us what happened. We thought you were dead!" Tenji exclaimed.

"Ok, ok," the white lion straightened up and cleared his throat, "If all began a few months ago, when Kuju took me out again to look for additions to our pride. It turns out Kuju was just trying to kill me! Kuju lead me to the south river and he and some other lion pushed me into the current drawing me to the waterfall. I fell and lost conciousness. When I awoke I was washed onto land miles and miles down the river. I was badly injured, you see. Both my hind leg's were broken, as well as three of my ribs. I tried to walk, but I only covered a few yards before collapsing to the ground. I was then rescued by my old friend, a wise old giraffe named Rashid. I stayed with him until I could heal enough to return and destroy Kuju to liberate my pride. Rashid fed me and gave me water until eventually I was well enough to walk again. A few day's ago, word had travelled through the birds that a new lion by the name of Alex came to the pride. I figured that Kuju would take this new lion to be a threat to his tule and might cause an uproar in the pride. Especially after discovering that this Alex fellow was accompanied by, pardon the term, 'plant-stuffers'. Though not as well as I was before the accident, I began my journey to return here. And now, here I am."

"Wait!" Tenji held up a hand, "If you survived a fall down that waterfall, then that means Kuju could've as well!"

"No. Kuju is dead," Pala answered plainly.

"How do you know?" Alex inquired.

"You see, I travelled here along side the south river. As I was walking in the bitter rain yesterday I saw a figure. I approached it to get a better look. It was Kuju's body. I gave him a make-shift burial and continued my journey. I have to say, I was relieved knowing he was gone, but that other lion that helped Kuju try and kill me is still about!"

"No, dad," Tenji answered, "He's dead, too."

"Really, but how do you know?" the king asked.

"After you 'died' a new lion came to the pride, even before Alex. It was Malik. And, yesterday, Malik died. We buried him by the feeding cliff."

"Tenji, would you mind filling me in on all that's happened? The birds can only pick up small stray facts," Pala requested.

Tenji nodded and sat next to the king, telling him the epic tale from Malik's arrival until Pala's _own_ arrival describing every last detail, "And so, that's when you came," Tenji finished.

Pala paused for a moment to take this new information in. "Well Tenji, I'm very proud of you. Thank you for all that you've done in my absence," he turned to Alex, "And you, Alex. I can't thank you enough for liberating a pride that wasn't even your own. You showed love and compassion as Kuju could never dream to show," he veered to the left, "And you eight: zebra, giraffe, hippo, and...flappy-swimmy...things-"

"For the love of god," Kowalski shouted, "We're _penguins_!"

"Alright, alright, penn-gwinnz," he struggled to pronounce, "I would like to make all of you members of the Pala Pride, so that we may protect and serve each other in these difficult times."

"Sorry, your majesty," Julien hopped forward, "But I am afraid that we will be departing soon."

"What's this?" Pala was confused.

Marty explained, "We have a home to return to. We've been gone for days, and the longer we wait, the harder it will be to go back-"

"But we can't leave yet," Alex interrupted.

Marty looked at Alex with a puzzled look, but Alex's stern nod answered Marty's inner question.

"What is it, Alex?" Pala inquired.

"Can I speak with you alone, your majesty?" Alex requested.

"But, of course!" the king answered, "Follow me." The king looked back, "I'll be just a minute, Tenji," then he and Alex headed towards the grey rock together. The two jumped over to the other side. The morning sun was now midway in the sky, but the rays still beamed down apon the two lions. "What is it, young one?" Pala asked.

Alex thought of how he would phrase it. "You see..." Alex paused, "Theres this...problem I have..."

"Go on," Pala encouraged.

"Well...recently I've been hearing a...voice...in my head..." he trailed off. With regretful eyes he looked up to see Pala's ghastly expression, but he found Pala looked quite comfortable, completely unmoved by the confession Alex was just given.

"And what about this voice?" Pala asked.

Alex took a breath, opened his mouth, but closed it again. He cleared his throat, "Well..._It_ claims to be my instincts...but _it_ has a mind of it's own._ It_ comes up with evil ideas and constantly tries to take over my mind," Alex sighed, "Yesterday, _it_ almost succeeded," Alex quickly lifted his head again, "The point is, I can't live like this..." he looked up at Pala with his sparkling blue eyes, "I need your help."

Pala tapped his chin. He nodded to himself and lowered his paw. After what seemed to be an eternity, he answered, "You know, what you have isn't all that unusual."

"It isn't?" Alex pondered.

"Why, no. In fact, I had it once," the king answered.

"Wha- you did? You mean you can help me?" Alex's hope was growing.

"Of course I can," Pala smiled.

Alex was overtaken with joy, "Oh my god! Thank you so much," his expression suddenly shifted, "Wait...how exactly are you going to help?"

Pala laughed, "Nothing drastic, let me assure you," he once again assumed his calm, wise expressin, "But, first you must understand what you have acquired. You have a strange side affect that comes only in certain rare situations. You first become susceptible to it when you experience a large change in your life," Pala explained.

"Check," Alex answered. He thought of when he first came to Madagascar.

"It becomes stronger when you are disappointed," the king listed.

"Check," Alex nodded. He thought of when he was told the boat was out of gas.

Pala continued, "And it becomes a near permanent affair when you experience extreme anger."

"And check!" Alex acknowledged. Alex knew the final component is when he got angry with Skipper. Alex looked up at the king, happily. But his mood changed into curiousity, "When did you have _It_?"

Pala cleared his throat once again before answereing, "You see, when I was but a young lion, a new male took over our pride. He attempted to kill me to make sure all of the children in the pride were his. But, luckily I escaped," he gazed at the ground, "The only one _to_ escape. I was forced to wander the wilderness alone. This is when the change came. Then, I attempted to return but my mother had already accepted this new lion, and I didn't wish to make her unhappy. Regretfully, I left forever. This is when disappointment came. And finally, I cursed this new lion and all he had done. This is when anger came, and the voice appeared. For months I struggled not to kill more than I had to, but it began taking control. Despite myself, I found myself doing reckless and dangerous things with no particular goal in mind. I thought I would surely perish the next time the voice got a hold of me. But then I met Rashid, the wise giraffe shaman of the savanna. He's the one who nursed me back to health when Kuju had tried to kill me. Anyway, Rashid knew exactly what the voice was and how to fix it. He took me to get a spiritual cleansing. I came out, relieved and free, and I then decided to make a pride of my own. And, here we are today in the Pala Pride," he beamed at Alex, "And tomorrow, I will take you to Rashid for yousrself, and he will help you how he onced helped me, all those many years ago."

"Oh thank you so much," Alex hugged the king in all his joy. He quickly released him, realizing how disrespectful he was acting.

Surprisingly, Pala simply began laughing. "Alright, young one. I have a few affairs to put into order." he jumped onto to the top of the rock. Suddenly, the king chuckled again, "Well, well, it seems we have a few eavesdroppers."

Alex climbed atop the rock and gazed downward. Marty, Julien, Melman, and Gloria were crowded against the rock. Gloria looked disappointed. However, Melman looked very upset.

Marty looked up at Alex with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry, Alex. I told them it was private-"

"We both tried," Julien added.

Pala realized the weight of the situation. He glanced over at the lion, "Alex, I'll be under my tree if you need me." And with this, the king left.

Melman waited until the king was out of sight. He looked up at Alex angrily, "Why didn't you tell us you were still having a problem. All this time you couldn't trust us!"

Alex took a step back, "No! C'mon Melman, I trust you."

"Oh sure you say that _now_!" the giraffe snapped.

"It's not a big deal, I'm getting _it_ taken scare of," Alex defended looking down at him from the rock.

"C'mon, Melman, it isn't that big a deal," Gloria sighed.

"Yes it is!" Melman shouted, "All this time we've been walking around with this-this _MONSTER_!" Melman stormed off in a huff.

Alex was frozen in place. The words stung him more than the battle with Kuju. Alex slid down the rock and bowed his head to the ground.

Gloria noticed his downtrodden expression. "Alex, it's no big deal. We were better off not knowing," Gloria put her hand on the lion's back.

Alex brushed it off, and walked away, eyes focussed on the ground.

Marty tried to get him to come back, "Alex! C'mon buddy."

"Just leave me alone for a while," Alex continued off. Sadly, he headed towards the king's tree.


	27. Chronicles of Friendship

Chapter 27: Chronicles of Friendship

Alex sat by the tree, though remaining silent. King Pala could sense the tension between Alex and his friends. Not wanting to interfere, the king left the lion to himself. A breeze came and rustled Alex's mane tossing his hairs into a disorderly fashion. He didn't care; he simply sat with his back against the tree, thinking various thoughts. He sighed heavily, his chest rising and falling with ease.

_'I should've told them. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just...I dunno,'_ Alex thought to himself, _'I guess it's just that I wanted them to be happy, that's all... I'm always ruining things.'_

_'I'll say,' _a sly voice answered, _'I'm getting tired of you ruining my plans, Alex.'_

Alex rested his head in his knees feeling fatigued, _'Just go away. I'm not in the mood.'_

_'How many times do I have to tell you: This isn't a pick and choose sort of deal,' _It answered.

_'Well, I'm choosing, because now I know what you are, and I'm going to get rid of you!' _Alex snapped back in his head.

_It _chided back, _'Silly lion. For a moment yesterday, you actually thought you got rid of me. I don't know how you resumed control of your body again, but let me assure you: I can still make your body my own. If the right circumstances come up, I'll strike again, and this time no one will be able to bring you back from my clutches.'_

Alex hit the back of his head, _'Piss off!' _He began thinking of joyful thoughts once again. When King Pala told him that he could get rid of _It_. _It_ struggled to retain _It_'s stance, but the thoughts overtook _It_. At last, he felt the dark presence leave for the time being. Alex sighed. "I'm getting really sick of that," Alex mumbled to himself.

"What's that Al?" Marty asked.

"Oh, it's you Marty," Alex crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow, "What part of, 'I want to be alone for a while' don't you get?"

Marty smiled coyly, "The part, where you really say it because you _don't_ want to be left alone, despite what you're saying. Really, I just don't get it."

Alex laughed, "Marty, you know me too well."

The zebra nodded. His expression grew concerning, "I know you well enough to know you weren't comfortable a few seconds ago. What's up?"

Alex replied, "I was just dealing with _It_ again."

Marty had a twinge of fear run through his body.

"Don't worry," Alex comforted him, "_It_'s just bluffing, now. Besides, tomorrow I'll be free."

"I hope so," Marty answered. The zebra sat next to Alex, "You know, to have the old Alex back again would be great," Marty rested his chin on his hoof, "I remember when we didn't have to care about anything. Our life was planned out, and all we had to do is just laugh together and be happy."

"Marty, that's not a fulfilling life," Alex answered, "And you realized that before any of us"

"Then why do you want to go back?" Marty inquired.

"Don't you see, Marty?" he explained, "New York is our home. I love New York. It's where we can be away from stress. But that doesn't mean we have to fade into the background. I realized something, Marty."

"What is it?" Marty pondered.

Alex smiled back, "I came to this place, just looking to fill a selfish need. And look, I ended up helping them all. What I learned is that, no matter where I go I can make a difference. But, I want to go to New York. And I know if I go back, I can make a difference there too. We won't just be zoo animals living out a boring agenda from day to day. We'll be living eventful and fulfilling lives."

"You know, you're right Al," Marty agreed, "I just hope we can do it."

"Don't hope," Alex corrected, "Just know." Alex leaned back against the bark, and focussed his gaze at the sky, "This goes with what I learned on Madagascar. I learned that with good friends, I can do anything," his gaze dropped, he looked over at Melman by the hot springs. The giraffe was trying to avoid conversation with various lionesses with a scorn look on his face. Alex sighed, "I kinda screwed that one up."

"Alex, I know _It_ was personal. But I can't figure out why you didn't tell them," Marty analyzed.

Alex shook his head, "I can't figure it out either. I _do_ trust them. I just-well... the opportunity never came up. And, I didn't want to worry them anymore."

Marty crossed his arms, "Oh I see, you just wanted to worry _me_."

"C'mon Marty, you know that isn't it," Alex defended, "I just knew that you would take it well."

"So, in other words, you _don't_ trust them after all?" Marty corrected.

"It's not that- it's that...well..." Alex couldn't think of how to explain it, "I think my earlier explanation was the closest: I screwed up."

Marty laughed silently, "Well, let's just work on fixing it."

Alex watched the grass move in the wind, "What Melman said...it really hurt. I don't know why he reacted so badly."

"Melman has his reasons. They may not make sense to us, but I know he has his reasons," Marty explained.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Alex suggested.

Marty nodded, "I think so, too."

Julien answered from behind the lion, "I wouldn't advice that."

"AH!" Alex jumped onto his feet. He looked back and shot a glance at Julien, "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry," Julien said weakly. He jumped onto Alex's shoulder, "But, like I said. Talking to that giraffe seems like a bad idea to me."

Alex put his hands on his hips, "And why is that?"

Julien answered, "The way he was acting, I would make him come to you!"

"That's just selfish!" Marty scolded.

"Yes, but that's the way you have to play things, sometimes," Julien explained.

Marty shook his head, "No you don't!"

Alex stood between the two, "Just let me decide for myself!"

"Sorry Alex," Julien apologized.

Marty decided, "Alex, just do what _you_ think is right."

"I will," Alex sat down again, "But not right now."

"Something wrong?" Julien asked.

"No," Alex shook his head, "I just want some more of this."

"Some more of what?" Julien questioned.

"This!" Alex gestured around, "To know that everything's going to work out."

"But how do we know?" Marty asked, "The penguins may have claimed they found a way home, but it's their word versus reality."

"Oh, c'mon. We can trust Skipper," Alex supported the penguin.

"You bet your life, you can," Skipper answered.

Alex rolled his eyes, "What ever happened to greeting someone? ' Hello, how are you? Nice to see you! ' It's just ' I'll walk right into your private conversation! ' "

"Calm down, cat!" Skipper held his flippers out.

"Where are the other flappy-swimmy things?" Julien asked.

Skipper sighed, but continued, "They're going fishing," he gestured in the direction of the hot springs. In the running creek, the penguins were diving in and out of the water catching a bundle of fish each time.

"So, what do you want?" Alex asked.

Skipper answered, "I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Alex asked.

Skipper put his flippers behind his back, "Well...er...you know...like a friend kinda...thing..."

Alex smiled, "Well, that's new."

"Don't get comfortable, it's hard enough to do this...thing as it is," Skipper pointed at the lion.

Alex laughed, "I think you need a few lessons."

"What a load of tripe. I've never needed lessons in anything!" the leader penguin defended.

"So, what's been going on with you?" Alex asked happily.

"Planning out a tactical way of completing our next mission," he answered.

Alex shook his head, "No, I mean. How have you felt about what's been going on, lately?"

"Um...felt?" Skipper inquired, "Well...I've felt that...why am I telling you?"

"Because that's what friends do," Alex told the penguin.

Skipper scratched his head, "You just complain?"

"It's more than that," Marty corrected him.

"Really?" Julien asked.

Marty shot a glance at the lemur.

"Just kidding..." Julien backed behind Alex's mane, out of view of Marty.

"So what do you do?" Skipper inquired.

Marty tried to think of an explanation, "It's not something you can learn as much as experience."

"Then, how will I get it right?" Skipper asked.

Alex answered, "It's not about getting it right. It's about enjoying someone's company, and them enjoying your's."

Skipper nodded. Sheepishly, he looked up at Alex, "Do...do you enjoy my company?"

Alex smiled, "Of course I do."

"Well I enjoy yours, so-" Skipper held out his flipper, "I guess that makes us friends."

"Yeah," Alex took the penguins flipper into his paw, and they shook hands.

"I'm glad we have that settled," Marty proclaimed.

Julien agreed, "I still don't think you can really define what friendship is."

"I guess not, but we all have it," Marty explained.

Skipper sighed, "So...now what?"

"Just sit down, and relax," Alex instructed.

Skipper raised an eyebrow and shrugged before sitting on the soft green grass.

Suddenly, a loud roar sounded. It was King Pala. Alex was about to investigate the commotion until he saw the lionesses going beyond the rock in a single file line. They were going out to hunt. Alex sighed, it was the one thing that still remained in the pride, that he didn't like. The last lioness had disappeared into the African savanna, but Alex noticed that Elsa was not with them. He would've said something, but the new quiet introduced serenity to the group.

Recovering from the disturbance, Skipper continued his lesson in friendship. He eased onto his back, gazing at the sky watching the clouds pass above the canopy of the king's tree. "You ever wonder why we are?"

"Why we're the _way _we are?" Alex asked lying on his back as well. He found himself often staring at the sky. As if it held hope to him wherever he was. Julien lay beside him, staring into the blue heavens with his gigantic yellow eyes.

Marty leaned back as well, remembering when he and Alex first saw the stars together on Madagascar.

Skipper shook his head, "No...just why we are...why we exist?"

Alex pondered the answer for a moment. The answer came to him quickly, "To help each other."

Skipper nodded, "Yeah..." he felt his tensions melt into the soft foliage beneath him, "That sounds about right..."

Meanwhile, Gloria and Melman were having a discussion of their own... a _loud_ discussion. "What were you thinking talking to Alex like that! Have you forgotten that he just saved us yesterday?" Gloria shouted.

Melman grunted, "Alex didn't save us, the penguins did!"

"And if that Kuju guy came over that rock instead of Alex you'd be perfectly fine, huh?" Gloria retaliated.

Melman knew he couldn't argue that point any longer, so shifted the conversation, "Well...well...," his new stance came, "Weren't you upset, too that Alex just kept this from us the entire time?"

"Yes I was upset," she admitted, "But I took the time to understand his reasoning. If you look at it, we didn't _need _to know. Marty, on the other hand, would've known something wasn't right and pestered it out of Alex, anyway. In fact, I bet that's exactly what happened!"

Melman shouted back, "But, Gloria! He told that _squirrel _before he told us!"

Gloria put her hands on her hips, conveying that sense of womanly power that she could so easily muster, "Don't you _even_ start with the name calling again! His name is Julien, and I'm sure Alex had a good reason for telling him!"

"Why aren't you bothered by the fact that Alex doesn't trust us!" Melman yelled, despite the hippo's powerful presence.

Gloria sighed, "I didn't say it didn't bother me... I'm just saying that I think I understand," she took her power once again, "But why can't you try to understand too!"

Melman shook his head. He sat on the ground letting a long, silent pause deter his thoughts. Finally, the giraffe spoke, "It's just... I have such a hard time trusting people. I mean, it's a really big deal when I even began to start trusting in another. Back in the zoo, it was a miracle I trusted you guys. But, I knew I could trust you. I _knew _it," he sighed, "But if Alex can't trust me, what's the point of trusting him? It seems like...like," he tried to find the right words, "...like a waste of energy."

Gloria's expressions softened, "Melman, Alex trusts us. But he probably kept this thing from us this one time, because he didn't want to scare us. He was only doing what he thought was best for us." She sat next to Melman.

The giraffe found this comforting, though his face refused to show it. "But, do you think it really was the best thing for us?"

"It's what I would've done," Gloria answered.

Melman looked down at the grass, "What should I do?"

Gloria put a hand on his back, "You need to go talk to him."

Melman nodded. "Just give me a while to think about things."


	28. Decisions

Author's Note: Hey people. I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get here. As I should let you know, I now have a self-established rule. It is: I won't post a new chapter until I get three reviews. It's just a measure to ensure that I don't post multiple chapters when my most attentive readers are gone. I may break this rule under certain circumstances. But for the most part, I will remain vigilant towards the matter. I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. Have a good read, and please review.

Also note that if you want to know when I've updated, check-mark the "add story to alert list" box when you review. (Though check-marking all four would be nice...) ;)

* * *

Chapter 28: Decisions

"What do you want to do?" Private asked.

Kowalski shrugged, "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

Private sighed, "I just asked you that. How would I want to do something if I asked you what you wanted to do?"

Kowalski paused for a moment, "...what?"

Private shook his head, "Never mind. So, do you want to do anything?"

"I don't know," Kowalski repeated, "Do _you_ want to do anything?"

"Kowalski, we just went through this," Private was growing inpatient. He let out a breathe of air forcefully. Slowly, he turned, "What about you, Rico? What do _you_ want to do?"

Rico reached into his throat and pulled out a match and a stick of dynamite, "...kaboom?"

"Not now, Rico," Private waved it away.

Rico gave a disappointed look at the penguin before stuffing the objects back down his throat.

"This sucks. There's nothing to do," Private commented, "I'm going to get Skipper."

Kowalski held a flipper out, preventing him from standing, "No, Private, I think he's enjoying himself. It would be disrespectful to our higher authority."

Private nodded, "I guess you're right...I'm still bored, though."

Rico suddenly had an idea. Once again, the penguin reached into his stomach, this time taking out his favorite steak knife. He held it up expectingly.

Private smirked, "Alright, alright, we'll play the knife throwing game."

* * *

Time went by, and the sun had drifted lower in the sky. The valley glowed with an orange tint brought by the four o'clock light. Alex and the others had stayed under the tree the entire time, talking about things with no relevance, whatsoever. Alex continued their conversation, "How should I know why we're still in Iraq?"

"Because, if we pulled out we would lead their society in shambles," Skipper explained, "Over the years, their hatred for us abandoning them will lead them to get nuclear weapons from Korea, and then..."

"_We_?" Marty rebutted, "We haven't been in the states for a while, now. Besides, were we even considered citizens to begin with?"

"Good Question," Julien asked, "Do I have to fill out paperwork for immigration or something when we get there?"

Alex laughed, "I doubt that."

"Good, because I have troubled past with filling out forms," Julien told them.

"Since when have you had to fill out forms?" Marty asked.

Julien coughed, "Well, actually I wouldn't know. I usually made Maurice do it." Julien felt a longing to be with his old friend for a moment.

"You alright, Julien?" Alex asked, noticing the lemur's forlorn presence.

Julien suddenly realized he was being addressed, "Huh? Oh!" Julien put his hands behind his back, "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Both Marty and Alex picked up on this lie. Marty spoke first, "C'mon. You can tell anything to us."

"Well..." Julien debated whether to tell them or not, "I just miss Maurice a bit. That's all."

Skipper raised an eyebrow, "You know. The way our plan works out, we could technically take you back to Madagascar."

Marty and Alex turned to the penguin in surprised. Neither of them had any clue to what Skipper was planning.

Julien raised his question first, "You mean, I actually can choose?"

"Of course," Skipper acknowledged.

Julien smiled faintly, "Haven't gotten to do _that_ for a while."

Alex nodded. After deciding to come with them, Julien was basically along for the ride. Alex knew what it was like to gain the ability of choice again. He couldn't wait to have the ability to choose completely free of suggestion, as he would be saved from tomorrow. Alex asked the lemur, "So what are you gonna choose?"

"Don't put him on the spot, Alex," Marty scolded.

"It's ok," Julien commented, "When I was King, I ended up getting that a lot."

Marty raised an eyebrow, "Funny, you looked like you were having fun to me."

Julien sighed, "That's because Maurice was their to help me."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to rush you or anything," Alex apologized.

Julien took the apology, showing it by scratching behind Alex's ear. Julien explained, "I know what decision I want to make...but I can't decide whether to make it or not...does that make sense?"

Skipper smiled, "Strangely, yes."

"Just think about it for me. Will you, Julien?" Alex asked tenderly.

Julien nodded, "Sure thing."

"As for me," Alex removed the lemur from his shoulder before standing up, "I just made a decision."

"And, what's that?" Marty asked.

Alex answered strongly, "I'm going to apologize to Melman."

Marty nodded, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Alex said while starting towards the hot springs, "I'm gonna need it."

Alex departed from the group trying to think of the words he should say. _' "Hey Melman, I'm not mad at you for being a jerk-" no that won't work,'_ Alex thought, _' "Oh, hey there, Melman. I totally forgot about you hurting my feelings so badly-" no, that's even worse... "Oh, gee Melman. I'm sorry I didn't tell that I was a blood-thirsty killer-" oh GOD no!'_ Alex was about to continue, but something caught his eye. He walked towards the source to identify the movement. It was only Tenji and Elsa...together...alone..., "Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," Alex apologized.

"For what?" Tenji inquired, "We weren't doing anything."

"Yeah," Elsa explained, "Just talking, you know."

"Oh," Alex commented relieved by the information. After gathering his cool again he continued, "So, what are you two conspiring?"

"Actually," Elsa answered, "You know what you told me last night?"

Alex nodded. He had recently told Elsa of Tenji's feelings towards her.

She continued, "Well, I realized you were right. So, I decided I'd get to know him better."

"Yeah," Tenji spoke up. His face became apologetic, "Hey Alex, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Sorry about what?" Alex had no idea what he was talking about.

Tanji replied, "Well...earlier, I was actually a bit jealous that you and Elsa were spending time together."

Alex tried to recall any hint of this emotion, but no evidence presented itself. He simply decided to take the apology. "It's alright," Alex assured the young lion, "I didn't even notice." Alex then looked back and forth between the two. He opened his mouth, "So..is anything, well..._official_ here?"

Elsa laughed, "I don't think so," she looked at Tenji with caring eyes, "But I think it's getting there..."

Alex smiled at the situation. He couldn't think of a better way for it to turn out. But, his mind suddenly jolted back to it's senses. He had a mission. "I'd love to talk, but I have a friend to attend to," Alex told them.

Tenji smiled, "Don't let us keep you."

Alex nodded and began to walk away.

Tenji called after him, "Hey Alex?"

The lion turned back, "Yeah?"

Tenji looked at Elsa and grinned, "Thanks."

"No problem," Alex returned the gratitude before continuing towards the hot springs.

* * *

At this very moment, Melman was making a decision of his own, "Hey Glo."

"What is it, Melman?" she asked, relaxing in the warm bubbling waters seeping from the earth.

Melman exerted a breath of air to diminish all his tensions, "I'm going to go talk to Alex."

"'Bout time," she commented. "Good luck," she bode him while nudging him out of the water and onto dry land.

Melman stood tall, his neck even higher than usual. He swallowed his stress, and began advancing towards the king's tree. Though he found he didn't have to go very far. Alex was approaching him from the other direction. Melman's confidence left him in a fast swoop. He began to turn away, but Alex's voice rang in his ears.

"Hey Melman!" Alex called.

Melman looked as if he were just stung by a bee. Slowly he turned back around, his neck and head held low, "H-hey Alex." Melman prepared for the upcoming rant he would endure for insulting his good friend.

But the yelling never came. Instead Alex said with a sincere tone, "Hey Melman... I'm sorry for not telling you about-well- you know..._It_."

Melman was relieved he wasn't angry. He answered softly, "It's ok."

"Really?" Alex was a bit unbelieving of this bright response.

The giraffe reassured the phrase, "Yeah. It's ok. I understand... almost..."

Alex snorted, "Hell, I don't understand it myself."

"Then why didn't you just tell us?" Melman asked, trying not to make it sound intrusive.

Alex shrugged, "I guess the time never came. I didn't want to worry you anymore after that incident with Skipper."

"I see," Melman nodded. A long pause ensued. Neither sure of what to say. After a moment, Melman summed up the bravery to do what he knew was right, "Alex, I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk."

Alex smiled, "It's ok. I would've done the same. You were right to be mad at me." The lion sighed, "Is Glo ok with it?"

"Yeah," Melman answered, "She's the one who convinced me to apologize to you."

"Good," Alex smiled.

Melman kicked the ground, "So what do you want to do?"

Alex feigned thought, he knew exactly what he wanted to do. Finally he answered, "Do you and Gloria want to join us under the tree?"

* * *

Later, the zoosters were once again reunited under the king's tree. Even the other penguins had joined in. They were once again dreaming of life back in New York.

Melman sighed, "For a while, I thought we'd be living with lions for the rest of my life."

The others laughed thinking of the possibility.

Gloria added, "It's so good to know you're going home, again."

"Do we?" Julien questioned tapping Skipper on the shoulder, "Out with it swimmy things. How are we getting to New York?"

Skipper smirked slyly, "Now, if I told you that, wouldn't be a surprise!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "I think surprises are the last things we need right now. Frankly, I think we've been through enough surprises."

"Just tell us. Do you have a solid sure-fire plan to get us out of here?" Marty put the penguins on the spot.

Private coughed, "Well...I wouldn't use the words 'sure-fire' really-"

Skipper slapped the penguin with his flipper, "Private! Hold your tongue!"

The penguin held a flipper to his sore cheek, "Yes, sir."

Skipper's stern expression softened, "Oh, I'm sorry Private," he said sincerely.

Private didn't take the apology, "No no, it's alrigh-"

"Wait!" Gloria interrupted, "You're not saying that all you have is some crack-pot scheme!"

"Scheme maybe," Skipper replied, "But not _crack-pot_."

Melman interjected, "Just tell me!" he yelled. The others fell silent. Melman took a pause before continuing, "Just tell me... are we going back?" he said clearly.

Skipper nodded with a look of up-most dignity, "You have my word," he looked around, "You _all_ have my word as a friend, and leader of the Penguin Forces."

* * *

Meanwhile Tenji and Elsa were relaxing in their own spot. They were sharing a quiet, content moment, but Tenji looked troubled.

"What's the matter, Tenji?" she asked.

Tenji answered instantly, "I need to go talk to my father."

Elsa nodded. She answered, "I understand. Go on, Tenji. I'll talk to you more tonight."

"Right," Tenji agreed, standing up. He stretched his arms before leaving. He walked away from the springs and approaching the boulder that served as the sole exit to the valley. Tenji went over the rock gracefully, he knew exactly where he was going. He circled around the valley, walking right next to the thorny wall that separated the lions from the outside world. He was now approaching the cliff, where a steep drop led to the feeding area below. He gazed down on the piles of bones. The mound of dirt where Malik was buried caught his eyes. He quickly turned away. He didn't want any reminder of what had happened. As he continued, he met with a group of tall, impassable, jagged rocks. They made up the back border of the valley. He continued walking, brushing his tail among the base of the tall rocks. The lion squinted as the setting sun from the west burned in his eyes. He held a paw to his brow to block the piercing rays. His vision cleared, he saw his father staring into the sunset as expected. His white fur caught the orange-red light protruding from the Horizon.

The king payed no notice of Tenji's arrival, yet he knew he was there. The king spoke, "Hello, Tenji." His head remained focussed to the west.

"You always did come here to think," Tenji remembered, "What are you thinking about right now?"

Pala turned to the young lion, "It's Alex. I wish he would stay with us."

"Why don't you ask him?" Tenji suggested, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, and over his ears.

Pala answered, "Because he doesn't belong here. As much as he would help us, he has a life to live in this land of New York."

Tenji nodded. The lion took a moment to summon up the courage to ask what he came to ask. He gazed at the enlarged sun, then back at his father again. He cleared his throat."Can you tell me something?" Tenji asked.

Pala smiled warmly, "Of course."

A silence followed. Pala turned to see the reason for the lack of response. Tears began to well in Tenji's eyes. Sparkles of the sunset reflected them. Tenji fought a catch in his throat to speak, "Why didn't you tell me you were alive!" a sparkling droplet ran down the lion's cheek, "I thought you were gone! Do you know how scared I was?"

Pala felt Tenji's pain echoing through his heart. Yet, he managed to keep a neutral expression, "Tenji I-"

"I never even got a chance to meet mom, and then you just die! Why didn't you use the birds to tell us your were alright?" Tenji demanded to know.

Pala explained, "Tenji, you must understand. After Kuju had tried to kill me, I was badly injured. If I had informed the pride of my location and status, Kuju would've surely developed a plan to have me killed while I was weak!" the king continued, "And even if he didn't know I was hurt, he would've moved the pride and hid you all from me. One way, or another he would've found a way to remain on the throne."

Tenji still doubted his father's motives, "Then why didn't you send a bird to talk only to me? Don't I have a right to know if my only living family member is alive?"

Pala's voice cracked a bit, but he continued as regal as ever, "Kuju's a master of ease-dropping. You know that!"

"There could've been a way!" Tenji yelled, "Why didn't you just find another way."

Pala shouted back, "Because, I knew that if Kuju knew in anyway that I was alive, you were in danger!"

Tenji fell silent, noticing the tears glistening in Pala's eyes as well. Though, the king was trying hard to hide them.

Pala gazed at Tenji sympathetically. Their eyes locked for a moment before the king spoke, "Right before Kuju and that other brute pushed me into that river, Kuju stared at me with his malicious eyes. He said that if I ever tried to return, he'd kill my son," he closed his eyes, a stream of tears running down his cheek his he did so. He opened them slowly, "Tenji, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"...dad..." the two shared a deep moment. Each knowing how the other felt.

Pala drew his son into a tight embrace. "I just didn't want to lose you..."

Tenji felt a closeness that they had never shared before. Tenji leaned into his father's long white mane.

Pala was crying for the first time since he was banned from his pride. He held his son close to him as if fearing that something would attempt to drive them apart once more.

Tenji sniffed, preparing himself to speak, "You know...when you were gone...I thought that Alex was guided to us by your spirit," he laughed despite the constant flow of tears, "Pretty stupid to think that, huh?"

Pala released his son, but kept his hands on his shoulders. "Tenji, what you believe, and what truth is can never be proved different from each other," he sniffed, "For all we know, my will for you to be alright could've brought Alex to the pride. Or maybe it was nothing but coincidence," he continued, "Just remember: never let anyone tell you what to believe."

Tenji smiled at his farther feeling a new warmth in his soul.

The King beamed back. Despite his emotional display he looked as royal as he ever was.

Suddenly a sound of chatter filled Tenji's ears, "What's that?"

Pala answered, already full-aware of the sound, "The lionesses are returning from the hunt. I'd say they're still a few miles away," he estimated, "Go into the valley and make sure Alex and his friends have their meal far from the feeding grounds."

"Okay dad," Tenji answered, starting to walk away. As he left, he wiped his eyes to erase any signs of emotion from his face.

Pala laughed, speaking only loud enough to hear himself "In an ideal society, emotion would be a proud thing to present," he pondered. The king chuckled upon thought, "But I guess I better be doing the same," he muttered while wiping the tears off his fur.


	29. Rashid and the Gorge

Author's note: I'm so so sorry that this chapter took so long to post. Not only is it long, but things kept getting in the way and- well you know. I promise I'll try to prevent a delay this long from ever happening again.

* * *

Chapter 29: Rashid and the Gorge

As planned, Alex and the other zoosters had their own dinner far from the other lions. Luckily, none of them had any clue of what the lionesses had brought back. Though, Alex had to admit to himself that it did smell good. As a result he once again had a small chat with _It_, but the conversation was nearly identical to the last, once again ending in Alex's victory. Still though, it was a pain to have to deal with. To get his mind off of food, he went ahead and gorged himself on the abundant supply of fish, dining along side the penguins. Gloria, Melman, and Marty all had more of the lush green grass. And, Julien savoured another jackfruit he had taken earlier.

Though their appetites were full, the zoosters' curiosity was not. They once again prodded the penguins for information of their master plan.

"C'mon! We have to know what's going on," Alex pestered the penguins, "How do we know this will even work?"

"Worry not my troubled friend," Skipper gave a smirk, "With our plan, everything is going to work out just fine."

Marty grew impatient, "Will you just tell us wha-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Skipper waved his flipper, "I think it's best left to the future. I need your spontaneity to pull it off."

"Really now," Gloria put her hands on her hips.

Skipper reassured the hippo, "You better believe it, doll."

The sun set completely and the stars illuminated the warm blue sky. They all slept soundly that night, drifting into sleep at perfect ease.

The sun had almost risen the next morning, casting an eerie blue glow on the horizon. Pala sat proudly under his tree, waiting for Alex to awake. Luckily this did not take long. Alex had already awoken with an anxious mind. Anxious to abolish _It_ once and for all. He soon put Julien to the side, checked to see if Marty was safe (just in case) and headed towards the tree. Underneath was the king and all of his majesty.

Pala asked, "Are you ready, Alex?"

"As ready as I could be," he answered eagerly.

"It's not a long journey. Rashid moved closer to the pride in case a problem ever arose again," Pala explained, "But I figured the earlier we left, the earlier we could return to share the news."

_'Where do you plan to take me? Don't you try and pull anything!' _It warned.

Alex snarled in his head, _'Shut up! I'm in control, and this time it's gonna stay that way!'_

Pala grew curious of the pause, "Alex?"

"Oh! Well, I'm ready," Alex reassured the lion.

The white lion nodded and led Alex over the rock, and so they were off.

Alex felt a bit awkward. After all, he hardly knew this lion, though he knew he was great. But, he just had trouble connecting on a friendly level.

Though Pala hid it, he felt the same. He was inwardly very friendly and active at heart, but being in a top position he had to train himself to call nothing but respect to his presence. Really, the only time he was himself was around Tenji.

They had been walking for a while now with nothing but dry grass and scattered tree's passing by. Suddenly, Pala lead Alex to a familiar sight. They were approaching the south river, though at the base of the waterfall. Sounds of running water filled the air.

Alex questioned, "Why'd we come here?"

"The river is the best way to navigate to where we want to go," Pala answered.

"Ah, I see," Alex answered. Despite the exchange, Alex still felt a bit awkward without his usual friendly banter.

Pala turned and began leading Alex and himself Eastward.

They walked and walked without a word to each other.

Alex passed the time by thinking about things. Though one thought dwelt in his mind above the others. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get it off his mind, "Excuse me. Your Majesty?"

Pala turned to the lion, "You can call me Pala."

"Well, Pala," Alex pondered, "I was just wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you guys eat animals like zebra's and antelope and all them?" he asked innocently. He provided his support before letting the king answer, "I've been eating fish this whole time, and I feel fine."

Pala knew the answer, but how was he he to explain it? Finally he found a wording that he liked, "I know what you mean, Alex. But you have to realize that nature intends us to do so."

"But," Alex defended, "Nature is the very thing we're headed to get rid of! My natural instincts nearly got my best friend killed!"

"No, Alex. What you have is no natural presence. It disguises itself to seem so, but truly it is nothing but darkness attempting to make it's way in the world. If you notice, _It _never had you entertain thoughts of eating just anything that could help you survive. Only things that you held dearly to you."

"But, back on Madagascar, It wanted me to eat all those little lemurs,"

Pala answered, "But tell me. Did you enjoy these 'lemurs'' company?"

"Well...yeah..." Alex admitted.

"You see, this voice is nothing but a mental torture device," Pala told him, "For everyone it chooses the vices to take advantage of to disguise itself as something natural or personal. If _It_ hadn't entered your life, you would have been perfectly capable of holding off your primal urges."

"Is this true?" Alex asked.

_'Don't listen to the old fool!'_ It cried out.

Alex ignored the comment.

"Yes. For you, _It_ took advantage of the fact you were hungry to disguise _It_self as your instincts. And eventually _It_ would steer you to believe that _It_ was a part of you until you lost all hope. Then when your concious was weak _It_ could take over and live a life of _It_'s own devising." Pala told him, "As for me, _It_ disguised itself as typical child retaliation. _It_ had me believe that I was simply defiant and nothing could be done about it. Well it was a lucky thing I found help when I did."

"Well I'm glad to know that this thing isn't a part of me at all," Alex was relived. But a thought returned to his head, "But that doesn't answer my question. Why don't you just live on fish or some other mindless animal?"

"Because, if we did something that nature wasn't prepared for, the environment around us would begin to falter," Pala explained, "If we ate nothing but fish, the prey animal population would boom out of control, then, overpopulated, they would all be grazing on the same grass. Soon their wouldn't be any grass left in Kenya and all the animals that depended on the grass would die," He looked at the sky, "We all balance each other out here in the wild. We, as predatory creatures, have a responsibility to uphold and keep the numbers in balance. Do you understand, now?"

"Yes," Alex admitted. It did all make sense, "But, are you saying that I should be eating my friends?"

"No, no, of course not," Pala waved his paws, "Above almost everything else, I think that choice is one of the most important things in life. Our choices effect everyone else, therefore we must be respectful of everyone else's choices. It is your choice to never eat a prey animal, and one lion won't hurt the entire world. Besides, you come from an urban land, correct?"

"Yes," Alex nodded.

"Therefore, you aren't held accountable for nature's shifts. You can eat whatever you want, it's _your_ choice. But as king of my pride, I have a duty to preserve the life of these lands, so I will encourage my fellow indigenous lions to do the same."

"I understand, now," Alex told the King.

Pala sighed loudly, "Good, because it was a pain to explain."

Alex chuckled at the kings sudden drop of regal attitude.

"Ah, we're almost there," Pala commented auspiciously.

"Indeed," a gentle voice said.

Alex looked around, "What was that?". He found nothing.

"That would be Rashid," Pala answered.

Alex looked around more vigorously, "But where?"

Alex's head turned back to the forward position only to find a large giraffe facing him. Alex leapt in the air in surprise, "JESUS!"

Pala laughed at the dramatic response.

Alex calmed himself, "How did you do that!"

Rashid answered, "Ah, the savanna holds many secrets."

"That doesn't answer my question," Alex pointed out.

Rashid smiled slyly, "It wasn't meant to." The wise giraffe stroked his beard of fur, "So this is the lion who seeks my council?"

"I never told you about Alex," Pala defended.

"Ah, but once we both grew aware of his existence, I learned to focus on his presence," Rashid explained, "And so you are here to relieve your concious of the Baya. I can feel it in him."

"What's a Baya?" Alex wondered.

"It's what you are trying to get rid of," Rashid explained.

Alex tapped his chin, "So Baya is _It_?"

"Precisely," Rashid nodded.

"Alright, so what do I do?" Alex asked anxiously.

Rashid, "Follow me."

Rashid led them away from the river. The three soon found themselves going into a rocky area. They continued farther inward until they sat at the base of a large canyon.

"We have come to the place where the winds cross," said the giraffe.

A blast of wind rushed out of the canyon blowing across the three animal's faces. The wind settled and Alex finally spoke up, "And this means...?"

Rashid acted as if he heard nothing, "Alright, the conditions are correct. The winds cross and reach the sky, where life, death, and spirit can become one."

Alex didn't know what he meant, but nodded and played along, "So things are just right, huh? Ok, Rashid, what should I do now?"

"Go into the gorge. After a mile or so, the walls will widen and you will find a perfectly round enclosure. Sit in the center of the enclosure and wait for the winds to return."

Alex took a few steps towards the gorge opening, looking ominous as ever. The lion suddenly turned around, "How do I know when to come out again."

Pala answered, "Trust me, Alex. You'll know."

Reluctantly, Alex nodded and continued his trek. He walked into the gorge, the walls closing in around him. Feeling a bit nervous, Alex glanced back for support. To his surprise he could see nothing. It appeared as if the gorge went on forever. _'That doesn't make sense, I just got in here! How can they be gone already?'_ he thought, _'This place is starting to freak me out...'_. Having seemingly nowhere else to go, Alex head towards the heart of the labyrinth. A mist began to appear and circle around his feet, yet the air still felt hot and dry.

The once golden walls began to host a streak of various colors running through the hard rock. Despite the odd changes, Alex continued with the confidence in the king and the wise one. To relieve some of his tension, he popped his knuckles. The sound bounced off the walls, echoing endlessly down the canyon walls. Alex looked upward. The sky was cloaked by the rolling mist.

Suddenly the walls began to widen. He had found the enclosure. In the center was a round boulder, half buried in the ground below. The mist on the ground stood a foot or more from the boulder, as if not daring to touch it. Alex wasn't sure if he wanted to touch it either. But he followed instructions and approached the center of the enclosure and sat patiently on the rock.

He waited and found that the world around him was growing ever quieter. He couldn't even here the sound of his own breathe. In desperation he cried out, "King Pala!" but this time there was no echo. In fact it was as if the sound seemed it was stolen from him the moment he made the sound. Alex focussed and forced himself to remain calm and still. Still the air grew ever more silent. The sounds of birds and other animals grew stagnant and non-existent. Alex closed his eyes waiting for something to happen. He felt so isolated. So alone. He was reminded of when he drifted out to sea in his crate. The lapping waves were quickly carrying him to uncertainty. He left Marty, and that was the first time in his life he ever feared Marty and him being parted. The feeling crept into Alex's concious filling him with that same fear. He saw Marty, Melman and Gloria's crates floating off staring out of the one hole in the wood. He wanted to reach them so badly, but the sea was the only master here. He was there. He could feel the cold travelling across the water. He could taste the salt in the air on his tongue as he breathed.

But then something caught his attention. A gust of wind passed through the enclosure, yet the mist would not budge. After, a light shone through his eyelids. He was jerked from his vision of the past. Slowly he opened his eyes to investigate this change. Above him, a break was appearing in the mist letting a single beam of light down to the spot where he sat. It illuminated the rock walls that surrounded him. Though this light didn't seem natural. It lacked the yellow glow that accompanied the sun's rays. It was pure and white. The mist continued to part, and what it revealed was not the sky. It was a pool of swirling white light. Amazed, Alex gazed deeply into the light. He could make out white ghostly gazelle hopping along the savanna. He saw a rhino drinking from a water hole. And then he saw a lion. Tall and majestic. It held no familiar face, but Alex felt as if he knew it. To his surprise, the lion began to descend from the white cloud on an invisible staircase. Soon the apparition stood before him.

Alex was boggled but he spoke out, "Who are you? What is your name?"

The figure did not answer, but simply held out a paw.

Alex didn't know what to do.

The phantom lion's gaze went from Alex's paw to his.

Alex understood, and took the lions paw in his. Strangely, it felt as solid as that of a real lion. Then the ghostly lion began to rise once more, carrying Alex with him. Alex felt weightless and free, but he still held tight onto the other lion's paw. Up they went until they entered the white mass. It was so bright, but it didn't hurt to look at it. The two floated together until Alex asked, "Can I let go?"

The phantom lion nodded, and Alex released his paw. Alex remained floating in the air. The white figures circled around him, but suddenly dispersed. Now the only creature remaining was the glowing lion. The lion backed and lowered his body preparing to pounce. He was aimed directly at Alex. Yet Alex somehow knew he was safe. The phantom lion let out an unearthly roar and pounced at Alex's chest. He went straight through, but carried something with it. Alex took a deep breathe as if a heavy weight had been pulled from him.

Alex's focus returned to the lion and the new menace it had brought with. Unlike the figures of light, this figure was dark. It was so black that it seemed to slowly engulf all light around it. It was gnarled and mangled and had long arms and hands with twisted claws for fingertips. It hurt to merely look at it. Alex stared at the creature, despite the horror that crept into his heart as he did so. He saw two menacing red eyes glowing from the creature.

Alex and the black creature's gaze locked onto one another's. Then Alex knew. This black creature was _It_. The creature snarled and dove at Alex in a desperate attempt to reenter. But his body met nothing but the horns of three luminous gazelle. The had come from behind Alex to save him. The white ghost lion looked triumphant. Together the phantom lion and the three gazelle charged forth at _It_. The black creature kicked and struggled but he was soon carried out of sight. The red of his eyes had finally left Alex's gaze letting peace once again return to his mind.

The glowing lion once again returned to sight. It stood before Alex and nodded. Alex was about to thank the creature when it vanished before him. But with this, Alex felt a warmth return to his body that the mist had robbed. With this last phenomena, Alex began slowly descending to the ground. He felt his feet touch the boulder. Alex once again sat on the boulder. He looked up into the swirling light. Slowly it began to fade, and beyond showed the blue sky again. The birds chirped once more, and the mist disappeared. Slowly, Alex left the boulder and began his walk down the gorge.

After walking through the canyon he emerged to find Pala and Rashid still waiting for him. Pala was first to speak, "How did it go?"

Rashid answered for him, "He has been cleansed."

Alex laughed with restraint, "Pardon me for asking, but what just happened?"

Rashid answered, "A good question. This one I believe I will answer," the giraffe cleared his throat, "Look back on the past few days. How have you been fighting back the Baya?"

"I remembered good things: moments I cherished," Alex answered.

"And that love you felt within your heart always held the ability to abolish the Baya," Rashid told him.

"Wh-what?" Alex was confused, "Does this mean I could have destroyed _It_ this entire time?"

Another gust of wind passed through the gorge. Rashid looked at the gorge and then back at Alex, "If under the right circumstance."

"What does that mean?" Alex asked.

"Describe to me what happened and I will explain it," Rashid instructed.

"Well... first the mist came and I couldn't see you anymore," Alex told him.

Rashid nodded, "Yes. This was a test to find your level of determination. And of course you continued."

"Yes," Alex nodded, "Then I found the enclosure you spoke of. I sat on it, but then everything became quiet. And then I relived a horrible memory."

"The key to unlocking your spirit lies in your emotions, and so your spirit had you recall an impacting moment in you," Rashid told him.

Alex nodded again, "But then a glorious light came and a phantom lion appeared before me and brought me into it. I still can't make out who it was."

Rashid chuckled, "Why, it was _you_ Alex."

"It was?" Alex rose an eyebrow.

Rashid answered, "Yes. Or the part of you that feels love that is. Which for you I can tell is a massive part."

"And then the lion got rid of a black figure from in me. I could recognize the figure as _It_. But then their were other animals as well."

"All part of your spirit Alex. Though you may be a lion, your hear and spirit carries traits than have no limit in appearance. It's all your interpretation. And your love appeared as a lion, being the most identifiable, as is on the outside as well," Rashid explained.

"So what was the gorge for?" Alex asked.

"It is one of the few places where your spirit could reach beyond the boundaries of your physical being and drive the Baya out with no barriers," the giraffe said.

"I can imagine you're overwhelmed," Pala emoted, "I was too, when I had my cleansing."

"It sure was an acid trip alright," Alex laughed.

The others didn't understand the comment, but got the gist of it anyway.

"Well, Alex," Pala said, "Let's go back now. Your friends are waiting."

"Bye Rashid," Alex told the giraffe. He took one of Rashid's hooves into his hand, "And thank you so much."

Rashid bowed his head slightly, "You are most welcome." The giraffe made a shooing motion with his hoof, "Now go on. Marty is waiting."

Alex turned around in surprise, "Wait how did you kn-?"

Rashid regained his mystic quality, "Yet another savanna secret, young Alex."

Alex smiled and alongside Pala, the two returned to the valley of the Pala Pride.

* * *

Author's note: Though the wait was long the next chapter will not take as long. Look for updates. I reccomend putting the story on your alert list. ()


	30. In Parting

Author's note: And so we enter the third decachapter to the story. (I think decachapter's a cool word). Not as action-packed, but hopefully emotional.

* * *

Chapter 30: In Parting

Back in the valley, Marty anxiously awaited Alex's return. _'I hope everything went alright. I hope Alex got rid of It...'_ he worried and worried.

But a voice interrupted his train of thought. "Hey..Marty?" Tana asked softly.

Marty looked up to see two lionesses in front of him, "Hey Tana. Hey Kindra. What's up?"

"Well..." Tana began, "I just wanted to say... thank you, Marty."

"Thank me? Alex and Tenji saved the pride. Not me," Marty told them.

Kindra replied, "We know. We're not thanking you for that."

Marty rose an eyebrow, "Then what are you thanking me for?"

Tana smiled softly, "For coming here, and being our friend."

Marty felt the words enriching his concious, "Aw...thanks."

"We're lucky to have you, Alex, Gloria, and Melman as a friend," Kindra said.

Marty felt the bond between him and the lionesses strengthened. But, was it wise to make such strong ties before leaving? Marty's thoughts were interrupted yet again.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Tenji yelled from afar. The zoosters and the lionesses all shifted their attention to the young lion, "ALEX AND DAD ARE BACK!"

In an overwhelming rush, the entire ensemble of the valley rushed to the rock. They all formed a circle around the grey boulder. As assumed, Alex and the king came over the rock. Marty pushed past the several lionesses in front of him to make it to his best friend.

Marty wasn't sure why, but it had seemed Alex had been away for a long time. Marty put his hands on the lion's shoulders.

Alex smiled brightly, "Marty. _It_'s gone!"

"I know," Marty answered, "I could tell. You already look happier."

Julien then appeared at Alex's feet.

"Hey there, fuzz-bucket!" Alex called out.

Julien feigned annoyance, "You know well that I don't like that word."

Alex laughed, "Lighten up, Julien. _It_'s gone!"

"_It_ is? That's great!" Julien leapt in the air, "Now I won't feel so freaked out when I'm on your shoulder...I mean...er...Now, you'll be happy again...yay?"

"It's good to be back!" Alex laughed hysterically at the comment. Even Pala joined in.

Soon Gloria and Melman prodded through the crowd next. Though Melman was caught a few rows back. He simply held out his neck to greet his friend. "Hey Alex. How'd it go?" Melman inquired.

"Yeah, tell us!" Gloria yelled excitedly.

"Wait just a moment!" Skipper called out from behind the lionesses, "We want to know too."

In a collective flip, the four penguins leapt from the back of the crowd to mere feet away from Alex.

"For the third time, _It_'s gone! It's done! I'm free!" Alex cheered.

The crowd let out a thunderous applaud. Yells and shouts of celebration filled the air around Alex. For a second, Alex was reminded of being at the zoo again. But two lions did not applaud. Tenji and Elsa both were silent and still.

Alex noticed them. He approached the two, "What is it?"

Tenji looked up at him, "Now that your all better and all... your going to be leaving us, aren't you?"

Kowalski nodded slowly, "We really should be getting back."

Alex's smile slowly faded into a somber tone. His eyes shifted between the two. The crowd became silent. "... Well, yeah... I've done what I came here to do, and more!... but now it's time to go home... to go back..."

"Oh Alex!" Elsa buried her head in Alex's shoulder with tears in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you so much..."

Alex smiled though his eyes held a new sadness, "I'm going to miss you, too."

Alex released the lioness and looked fondly through the crowd, "I'm going to miss all of you."

"And so will I," Marty emoted.

"And me," Gloria added.

"And me too," Melman contributed.

Elsa next went to Melman, "I'm going to miss the way you jumped when we sneaked up on you" She kissed Melman's forehead softly. Melman blushed.

Elsa then moved to Gloria, "And I'm going to miss out girl talks. You had strength that I never knew a girl could have."

"Ah, come here honey," Gloria hugged the lioness dearly.

Elsa then lowered onto her knees to say goodbye to Julien, "I'm going to miss our trips to the tree to get fruit."

"Ms. Elsa, I will always remember you," Julien answered.

The weeping lioness bent forward and gave the lemur a dear kiss on the cheek.

Julien hugged her neck and couldn't help but wipe a tear away.

Still crying, Elsa moved to the zebra. "And I'm going to miss you Marty," she said sweetly, "You taught me that prey animals are just like us. And for that I want to say thank you." She wrapped her arms around Marty's next and leaned into his cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Elsa," Marty answered.

Tenji was next to approach Alex. His eyes twinkled in the noon light. Desperately, he thought of what to say. But all words failed, and he simply hugged Alex.

"Tenji..." Alex was at a lack for words as well.

Tenji sniffed as tears streamed down his cheek, wetting his fur, "You did so much for me. You were like an older brother."

Alex couldn't hold back a tear any longer, "And you were like a younger brother."

"It's going to be so hard to let you go," Tenji sobbed.

"It's okay," Alex comforted him, "You have your dad now."

"I know... you just were such a good friend," Tenji wiped the tears from his eyes, but in vain. More soon replaced them.

Alex then turned to Pala.

The white lion stood tall and proud. He smiled warmly at Alex, "I will not lie. Though I've known you but two days, I will miss you dreadfully." Confidently, Pala held out his paw.

Instead of engaging the intended handshake, Alex brought the king into his arms. Pala was shocked at first, but then returned the embrace.

Alex let go and beamed at the lion, "King Pala. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me today. It will help me for the rest of my life. Truly, you saved me."

"Your welcome, Alex. And for the record, you saved _us_ if you can recall," Pala answered.

Tana and Kindra bode the zoosters farewell. Kindra cried the entire time. Tana managed to keep her tears back, but soon lost control when saying goodbye to Marty.

Alex stood in the middle of all the sobbing lionesses. He peered across the sad crowd. Alex spoke, "I would say don't cry, but not all tears are bad."

Tenji put his arm over Elsa's shoulder, both tearing at the thought of the zoosters' leave. Elsa buried her head into his chest sobbing. Tenji patted her back gently.

Marty, Melman, Gloria, Julien, and the Penguins all joined Alex in the middle of the group, standing before the great rock that separated them from the wilderness.

Even Skipper's eyes began to glisten. He quickly shook it off. The leader penguin turned to Alex, "It's time."

Alex jumped to the top of the rock. He looked down on all the lions. "Me and my friends have to go to our own home," he said, "But I am glad to have helped you, and I am thankful you helped me. I wish you all happy lives after I go. I will miss all of you, and I will never forget any of you."

And with these last words he went over the rock. The others soon followed, and Julien jumped onto Alex's shoulder. Farewells were shouted from the crowd as they left.

With great pain, the zoosters walked away from the green valley. Alex looked back slowly. The crowd of lions stood in front of the rock waving fondly at them. Alex felt the truth sink into him. He would never see any of them again. The tears once again began to flow from his eyes. He looked at his companions and they all did the same. Alex smiled despite the tears and waved back at them.

They all waved back and forth until finally they disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 31 to be up soon. Look for updates. 


	31. Skipper's Great Plan

Authors note: And now the plan is revealed! Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 31: Skipper's Great Plan

The sun shone brightly as the nine New Yorkers trudged through the Kenya savanna. In front was Skipper followed by the other three penguins. Behind them was Gloria and Melman. And behind them was Marty. And in the very back was Alex carrying Julien on his shoulder.

Alex was very quiet, continuing to think about the pride. Julien was still as well. After all, he did have much to consider.

Marty slowed his pace and waited for Alex to catch up to him. "Hey Al, why so sad? We're going back," Marty asked.

Alex lifted his head and smiled weakly, "I know. I'm just going to miss them that's all."

"We'll all miss them," Marty acknowledged, "Maybe one day we'll see them again."

"Maybe..." Alex added.

Julien was still as quiet as death. He sat with his knees pushed to his chest. On his knees he rested his head; his large orange eyes staring off into space. Marty pointed at Julien and made a, 'what's with him?' motion.

Alex shrugged. He then made a waving motion meaning, 'forget about it'.

The lemur noticed none of this, and simply continued his cycle of thought.

But then, Alex was growing a bit doubtful. With a slight increase in speed he neared the front of the group, "Hey Skip?"

"What did I tell you about that name?" Skipper complained.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Fine, Skip_per_."

"Yes?" the penguin answered with a docile quality.

Alex looked to his left and to his right, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise remember?" Skipper teased.

Private was a bit bothered, "Skipper, just tell them where we're going!"

"Fine, Private, fine. I'll tell them the first step, but the rest must be kept spontaneous," Skipper answered.

"So what is this first step?" Gloria inquired.

Skipper continued, "We're headed for the cages you were dumped in."

"Why there?" Melman asked.

"Because," Skipper answered, "We got to the second step from the place we were dropped off. It's just a way to get to where we got before. It's not like we have a map or anything."

"I guess that makes sense..." Alex said to himself while returning to the back of the group.

Marty followed, "Alex. Why you wanna be back here so much?"

"I dunno. It's quiet, I guess. And I don't want anything to bother Julien," he said.

Julien's head suddenly lifted up, "What? Did someone say my name?"

"As long as your up," Marty commented, "What have you been thinking about?"

"Things," the lemur answered plainly.

"Things?" Alex asked.

"Just things, _alright_?" Julien snapped back. He turned the other way on Alex's shoulder, his tale now facing Marty.

"Don't yell at me," Marty grew defensive.

Alex's eyes widened. He knew what was wrong. He bent over and whispered almost silently in Marty's ear, "He's deciding whether to go back to Madagascar or not."

"That's right I am," Julien huffed.

Alex laughed, "I didn't really mean for you to hear that..."

"I'm sorry Julien, I had no idea," Marty apologized.

Julien closed his eyes in self-disappointment, "It's my fault. I was being too testy," his eyes opened once more, "Besides...I think I know my decision..."

Alex wasn't eased by the way he said that, but the group continued. At last the familiar acacia tree came into view, and behind it the four large cages.

Skipper noticed something while approaching the tree, "Hey look. It's that winoki stuff." As he said, the old hand-crafted jug of the winoki juice rested on the trunk of the tree.

"Oh," Julien exclaimed, "Must've left it there."

"I wonder if It's still drinkable," Kowalski pondered.

Julien nodded, "Oh yes. It only tastes _better_ with age."

"Interesting," Skipper raised an eyebrow and smiled smugly. Rico took up the jug and sniffed the opening and drank a bit of it's content."

"I still think drinking is wrong," Private declared.

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Yes yes, Private, we've heard it all before."

Melman interrupted, "Ok, we found the cages. Now what?"

"We continue," Kowalski answered.

Skipper interjected, "Wait!"

"What is it, sir?" Kowalski asked.

Skipper glanced at Julien, "Primate! Have you made your decision? Are you going back to Madagascar or are you going to New York with us?"

Julien gazed at the penguin. Everyone's attention was fixed onto the lemur. "I have made my decision."

Marty felt a nervous twitch in his thigh.

Alex grew anxious in anticipation. _'Please stay. Please stay. A life without Julien... It just doesn't feel right. I've really gotten attached to the little guy. C'mon! Please stay. Please stay...'_

Julien closed his eyes. It seemed as if he and everyone around him was swimming in his thoughts and his emotions. Slowly, he opened his massive eyes, "Madagascar was my past. I will forever cherish it and the memories it holds in me... but my present is with you all... with Alex, with Marty, with Melman, with Gloria, and with the penguins."

Kowalski smiled at being acknowledged correctly.

Julien continued, "I will be perfectly happy in New York. Through this experience, It became obvious that I did make the right decision. Change was exactly what I needed. And I'm glad that I made such great friends."

Alex ruffled the hair on Julien's head, "Good to hear it, fuzz-bucket!" The lion smiled brightly.

Gloria came up and hugged the lemur right off of Alex's shoulder, "Aw, that was such a nice thing to say. Thank you."

"To think, I use to call you a squirrel," Melman muttered.

Marty chuckled, "Well I'm glad that your coming with us, but shouldn't we be getting to New York first?"

"Correct, quadruped," Skipper nodded, "Now let's take a drink and get going."

The animals did take a drink, though not all from the puddles that remained from the passing rain. Kowalski decided to take a swig of the winoki juice. He immediately felt a warming sensation run through his body from his mouth, to his throat, to his stomach, and then outward. Skipper grabbed the jug before he could have anymore. Besides, it might be convenient for the journey home. Travelling by sea took quite a while and Skipper knew he'd be craving something to pass the hours.

Having confiscated the drink, Skipper climbed to the top of what was Alex's cage, "Alright everyone, time's up. We're headed eastward from here."

"Well, here comes more walking," Melman groaned, "I'm going to need some serious work on my hooves when we get back."

"Stop complaining, Melman. Be happy," Marty suggested.

"Come on, Marty," Gloria retaliated, "You can't say your hooves don't hurt."

"I didn't say they didn't," the zebra replied, "I'm just demonstrating that I don't need to vocalize it."

"Will you stop bickering, you're boring me," Julien commented from the top of Alex's head.

"Guys. Guys. We're wasting time. It's probably already one o'clock," Alex judged from the sun's position, "Ok. Where to, Skipper?"

"Just follow us," the leader penguin commanded. The other penguins formed a horizontal formation behind him and they began to walk. The others followed. Luckily, to spare them the horrid heat, a cloud drifted over the sun covering the savanna with a cool shadow.

Some time had past. Skipper had been keeping Kowalski and Rico from the winoki juice. Private silently protested the action. After another hour of walking, Skipper finally came to a halt.

"What's going on?" Alex inquired.

Skipper muttered to himself, "...now, where was it?..."

Rico grunted and pointed at a group of sandy hills.

"Oh, that's right!" Private exclaimed, "There it is right there."

Skipper instantly recognized the spot, "Ah. I see now. That slightly discolored hill." The penguin then turned to the others, "A word of precaution: If you see any extreme movement by that tan-ish hill over there, get low to the ground and be quiet."

Being as curious as he was, Marty had to question, "Why?"

"No time. Now approach at my pace," he instructed.

They followed the penguin, but did so apprehensively. Alex thought to himself, _'What's by that hill? How can it help us get back to New York? Why do we have to be so cautious?'_

Identical thoughts ran through the heads of the other zoosters, with the exception of Julien who simply thought, _'Some fruit would taste good right now...'_

After a while the group had safely reached a half-way distance without any sign of trouble. Upon closer inspection, it turns out that the structure wasn't a hill at all, but rather a tent for people disguised to look almost identical in color to the hills around it. Alex flinched. In his head, he could still feel a tranquilizer piercing his skin. His recent encounters with the people hadn't been very enjoyable.

"The people," Melman whispered to Skipper, "Are we going to ask them to take us back?"

Skipper sighed. He turned around to face the group the winoki jug making a sloshing sound, "Okay everyone stop."

They obeyed.

The penguin continued, "Now we've reached step two. We must be silent and stealthy. If these people see you guys, they'll think you're native, tag you, and put you back in the wild. As for us and the squirrel thing, who knows? The point is, we must be still and soft as night."

"If we're not asking the people, then why are we here?" Julien asked.

"We didn't come for the people," Skipper explained, "We came for their transportation devices." He pointed at the right side of the tent, "Behind there are a few transportation vehicles. One of them is large enough to meet our requirements. Now follow me. And remember: be _quiet_."

Together they became ever closer to the tent, and luckily with no sign of movement from the people inside. At last they halted right outside of the tent. Making a corner check, they then sneaked to the side of the tent. Four vehicles were there: three Jeeps and a large tan bus.

Skipper stood outside the bus door. He wanted to open it, but he didn't want the hiss of the hydrolic opening system to sound. He made a head motion to call Alex over. He put the jug down and whispered to Alex, "Open this door. And do it slowly."

Alex nodded and slowly pried the bus doors open with little more than a quiet creak.

Skipper gave a nod of approval. They all then proceeded to silently fill the bus. Melman was quite uncomfortable, having to bend his head tremendously. Gloria was having difficulties of her own. After she got on, anywhere she sat the bus would lean that direction making a squeaking sound. Luckily, the others counterbalanced the bus before the people heard anything. Skipper stayed in the front. Alex then closed the door again.

"Alex," Skipper called, "Get ready to drive." He pointed to the driver's seat.

"What? I don't know how to drive?" the lion protested.

Skipper rolled his eyes, "It's an automatic. How hard can it be?"

"Why me?" Alex asked.

"You're the closest to human size. You can sit down and reach the pedals!" Skipper explained.

Marty added, "Why not me? I'm about Alex's size."

Skipper answered bluntly, "And how do you plan on holding the steering wheel?"

Marty glanced at his hooves, "Oh yeah... didn't think about that."

"Fine I'll drive," Alex sat in the seat

Julien asked, "... where are the keys?"

"No need for them, my friend," the penguin smiled slyly. He put down the jug of winoki juice. "Rico, Katana!"

The penguin obeyed, leaning back his head and pulling out the shining Asian sword. He then handed it to his captain.

Skipper warned, "You might want to keep your hands away from the steering wheel, Alex."

Alex quickly lifted his hands. With a flash of sliver, the sword cut the plastic off where the key hole used to be, exposing a matrix of wires underneath. "Alright. As soon as I start this thing, it's going to be loud, so be ready to floor it."

"Right," Alex nodded. He set his right foot on the acceleration and his left on the break, his right hand hovered, ready to shift into drive.

"Three...," Skipper counted, "Two...," the penguin grabbed a set of cut wires.

Julien tightened his grip on Alex's shoulder.

"GO!" with a spark he joined the wires. The bus roared to life.

Alex quickly set the gear into drive and put the acceleration to the floor!

Suddenly, the roar ceased. The bus died.

"Shitaki Mushrooms!" Skipper cursed. He stared aghast at the fuel reading, "We're out of gas!"

Nervously, Alex looked back towards the tent. A burly man was approaching them, armed with a tranquilizer gun.


	32. Escape

Author's Note: Thisis a short chapter, but it was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32: Escape

"Not again," Melman protested.

"What are we going to do?" Gloria exclaimed, watching the armed man draw closer.

"We need fuel!" Skipper answered.

Private shouted back, "But Skipper, where are we going to get fuel?"

Skipper tapped his forehead, "Think Skipper, _think_... fuel...fuel..."

"Hurry!" Marty yelled.

"Damn it! Give me some time to think!" Skipper shouted. He proceeded to beat his flipper against his head. Suddenly, a memory of appeared into the penguin's head. He remembered watching Julien pour a bit of winoki on the fire making it explode into flames. "The winoki juice!" he shouted.

"What about it?" Julien asked.

"No time," Skipper hurried, "Alex pull that lever!"

The lion obeyed. The bus door opened with a hiss. Skipper dropped his katana and grabbed hold of the jug of winoki. The man aimed a shot at the penguin. Skipper quickly exited and disabled the man with a karate kick to the shin and then the neck. Then, the penguin then leapt towards the end of the bus.

"Alex!" Skipper shouted, "Pull the tab underneath the door control!"

Alex did so. The lid to the gas tank popped open.

Quickly, the penguin emptied the winoki jug's contents into the fuel tank.

Skipper took a quick glance towards the tent, more people were coming and all of them armed! The penguin threw down the empty jug, andquickly jumped back into the bus. "Get ready, Alex!" Skipper ordered. Alex rest his foot against the gas pedal. Skipper then reconnected the cut wires, "GO NOW!"

The bus came to live with an explosive pop. Alex put pushed the pedal with all his might. The bus rocketed forward with unnatural speed, all the while an unsettling cracking came from the engine.

Skipper glanced out the back window, trying to make out what was behind the cloud of dust now accumulating behind them. Hurriedly, the people scrambled into the three jeeps, and followed. The bus was gaining speed, but the jeeps were slowly getting closer.

Suddenly, the bus lurched to the left.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Julien yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Alex apologized, "I've never driven before! Besides, we're not even on a road!"

"Are we even headed in the right direction?" Marty asked, trying to speak over the crackling and popping beneath their feet.

Skipper commanded, "Alex, just turn a bit more to the right. We're headed eastward, towards Mombasa!" The lion did so.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Melman clutched his stomach.

Gloria's eyes widened, "For both our sakes, DON'T!"

Suddenly, the tan bus jettisoned over a hill.

Melman made a ghastly choking sound. Luckily nothing came out.

Skipper took another glance back. "Son of a beach ball!" he shouted in frustration.

"What is it?" Alex was getting more and more nervous.

Skipper explained, "The people are right behind us!"

The jeeps came closer and closer. Suddenly, a smacking sound came at the window. The people had shot a dart at it.

Marty looked back at the window. A infinitesimal crack resided on a small corner of the window.

"Ha ha, you're going to have to do better than that!" Skipper teased them.

BOOM! The back window shattered into a million tiny shards of glass. Gloria let out a scared shriek. Luckily, no one got hurt.

Skipper got on top of a seat and peered out to where the back window once was. One of the men in the closest jeep was holding a shotgun. The penguin shouted, "GO FASTER, ALEX!"

Private summoned up the courage to stand once more. He looked out the front windshield, "Watch out! Theres a ravine up ahead. Turn!"

Alex was about to obey but Skipper stopped him. "Wait!" Skipper said, "Keep going."

Alex questioned, "What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" the penguin asserted all his authority over Alex.

"This will all end in tears..." Melman put his head between his legs.

"Giraffe! Hippo!" Skipper called out, "Get to the middle of the bus, NOW!"

The two exchanged horrified glances.

"HURRY!" Skipper commanded. With restraint, the two staggered towards the middle aisle of the bus. Meanwhile, Alex was speeding ever closer to the large crevice in the earth. Melman let out a squeaking sound in terror.

Skipper pointed at Melman and Gloria, "On my signal, jump to the back of the bus!"

Gloria nodded, her heart beginning to pound. Melman gave a dry sob.

"I hope this works," Alex muttered as he approached the ravine.

Julien climbed to the top of Alex's head, using the lion's ears to stabilize himself.

Marty shut his eyes tight.

Private made a catholic cross across his chest.

Rico and Kowalski gripped the seat tightly.

"Here it comes!" Julien yelled.

"NOW!" Skipper signalled.

With no delay, Gloria and Melman sprung off their ankles to the back of the bus.

The massive vehicle leaned upwards and became airborne.

Julien crossed his fingers tightly.

The bus soared over the ravine.

The air rushed against the windshield making an eerie whistling sound.

Marty felt his stomach sink.

And then, the bus began to go downward once more.

Marty's stomach now raised up, making him feel ill.

Alex closed his eyes, awaiting their impending doom.

SMASH! They landed in the center of the vehicle. Half the bus leaning into the abyss below. With a creak they began to lean backwards, ready to slide back into the black chasm under them.

"EVERYONE TO THE FRONT!" Skipper yelled at the top of his lungs.

Quickly, Marty, Melman, the penguins, and finally Gloria dashed towards the front windshield.

Skipper instructed, "Pedal to the metal!" The front wheels began spinning with incredible speed. The needle on the RPM gauge zoomed to the far right.

Again, the bus began to lean, but towards the front. Finally the front wheels came in contact with the ground and the bus crawled onto solid ground once more. They then zoomed forward.

Skipper looked back again. The jeeps stopped in front of the ravine, the people climbed out from their jeeps looking defeated.

Julien cheered, "We did it!"

With the danger passed, the animals shared glances of relief.


	33. The Wheels on the Bus

Chapter 33: The Wheels on the Bus...

Julien let out a relieved sigh, "Now, _that_ was a close one."

Rico wiped his brow.

"Good driving, Al," Marty complimented. The bus suddenly swerved from left to right. Marty laughed, "I guess it could use a bit of improvement."

"Hey, I'm trying," Alex answered.

Private asked, "Is everyone alright then?"

The others made noises of agreement. (With the exception of Melman who muttered, "Unacceptable")

"So where are we going now?" Gloria inquired.

"Explain, Kowalski," Rico ordered.

Kowalski saluted, "We are headed to Mombasa to hijack a ship and return to New York, _sir_!"

"Very good," Skipper acknowledged.

"How long is it going to take?" Melman asked with a complaining tone.

Skipper answered, "As long as it took when we first got dropped off. That was from Mombasa, remember?"

"So we're retracing our steps?" Melman asked.

Skipper nodded, "Basically. Though, we won't make a pit stop in our island paradise this time."

Julien rather liked the term "island paradise" for his home, revealing a faint smile on his face.

The relaxed mood was broken when Rico pointed ahead. The bus was headed towards a small two-lane road. A few cars passed by occasionally.

"Are we taking the roads?" Marty asked.

Skipper nodded, "Of course. It's the only way to get there."

"What about the people," Alex asked, "I think a bus full of animals, being driven by a lion with a lemur on his head might come off as a bit odd, wouldn't you think?"

The leader penguin took on a smug look, "You see, the people are proud creatures. They don't ever admit that their wrong. If they happen to see this odd spectacle of a bus, their minds will instantly tell them that this is impossible. Fearing that the impossible may be possible, they won't look back, having already ruled out what they saw."

"You think so?" Melman questioned.

Skipper nodded, "Oh, yes. The people will never know how much us animals are capable of. They will never understand that we are equal in intelligence, that we have distinguished personalities. Basically, they will never admit that we are as smart as them."

Alex felt a strange feeling. After a moment, he muttered quietly, "...maybe that can change..."

"What'd you say, Al?" Marty asked.

The lion shook his head, "Uh, nothing."

"Oh, ok," the zebra lacked the energy to prod this time.

"Alex," Skipper called, "Take a left on this road."

"You got it," Alex turned the wheel and the bus was soon on the right side of the road.

"Alex!" Skipper exclaimed.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "What? What did I do?"

"You're on the wrong side of the road!" the penguin shouted.

"What? No!" Alex protested, "I saw it all the time over the zoo gates. You drive on the right hand side."

"That's in New York. You are in Kenya. And in Kenya, they _drive on the left side_!" Skipper ordered.

"Fine, fine, I'm going!" Alex defended while shifting onto the left side of the road.

"Are you sure this will take us to the dock where we came?" Gloria added.

"I'm almost sure..." Skipper rubbed his chin. He finally opened a glove compartment and took out a map. "Ok...let's see..." he poured over the map. After a moment of study he finally asked, "Alex, read that sign. What's the first major city listed on it?"

Alex gazed at the passing sign, "That would be Miritini"

"Alright then," Skipper told them, "After Miritini we pass through Changamwe, Kipevu, and then we'll be in Mombasa. After that we head to Kilindini Harbour, steal a boat, and we're out of here."

Melman smiled, "For once, it sounds like you know what you're doing."

"Trust me," Skipper assured them, "After getting all the way back from the people's tent, and then having to find you, I had plenty of time to think this plan up."

"So what do we do if we drive by some people?" Marty asked.

Skipper answered, "If you're really that worried, then just duck when you see a car coming. But I'm telling you, they'll never take a second glance."

Alex put his confidence in the penguin, "Whatever you say, Skip."

Skipper allowed the nickname to pass this time.

And so, the following hour went by. They went through Miritini, Changamwe, and they were now in the middle of Kipevu. By this time, Alex had much improved on his driving.

The bus had been fairly quiet. Once or twice, Kowalski, Private and Rico attempted to start a chorus of "The Wheels on the Bus", but Skipper soon silenced them. Gloria and Melman, in the meantime whispered quietly to each other.

"So Melman," Gloria said, "What's up?"

"The usual," the giraffe replied, "Recovering from a traumatic experience."

Gloria nodded, "Halfway over a ravine wasn't exactly the calmest place to spend your time."

"I'm glad though," Melman answered, his eyes appearing sure for once.

Gloria was befuddled by this statement, "What?"

"Well..." Melman tried to explain, "I guess I think it's a good experience for me."

"Really?" Gloria retained her confusion.

"Yeah," the giraffe nodded, "I've always been so afraid of everything. Afraid of getting a disease. Afraid of spraining my ankles. Even afraid of getting a cold. But now, after I've been given things to really be afraid of, those other little things don't seem all that scary anymore." Melman continued, "Sure I'll be annoyed when they happen, and I'll probably still complain about them...but I'm not really afraid anymore. For once, I feel like I'm going to be alright."

Gloria smiled, understanding the statement. She answered back, "I'm glad for you."

Up in front Marty started a conversation with Alex. "How's it going up there?" Marty called from the front seat on the left side. He stuck his head out to the middle aisle to be better heard.

"I'm fine," Alex answered, "Hey buddy, come up here and talk to me."

Marty agreed, leaving his seat and beginning towards the front of the bus.

Suddenly, Alex held his arm out, "Hey! No going past the white line!"

The zebra halted in his place and gave Alex a mixed look.

The lion laughed, "Marty, I'm just joking. Come on. Take a seat on the steps and let's talk."

Marty smiled faintly at the joke and took a seat at Alex's side. "So," Marty started, "What's going on?"

"We better keep it down," he pointed to the top of his head, "The little fuzz-bucket's sleeping." As gestured, Julien was curled up on the top of Alex's head resting silently. Marty couldn't help but smile at his child-like innocence.

Marty asked with an indoor tone, "Did anyone see us in the bus?"

"Nope," Alex answered, "So far, Skipper's been right. No one took a second look."

"That's good," Marty accorded. His expression switched to curiosity, "So why did you want me to sit with you."

"Well, _duh_, I'm your friend," Alex answered.

Marty smiled and shook his head, "C'mon Alex, I know when you're trying to be tactful."

Alex's smiled softened and faded.

Marty asked softly, "What's going on, Al?"

"I kinda just realized that the whole reason I dragged you guys to the Pala pride and put you in all that danger," Alex told him quietly, "was because I just wanted to save myself..."

Marty rolled his eyes, "Really Alex, you know It's not like that. Do you think we'd rather you have some evil spirit taking control of your body?"

Alex answered, "Well, no, but-"

"Besides, we met some new friends and learned a lot," Marty answered, "And even more than that, you know I can only be happy when you're happy."

Alex nodded, "Ditto, buddy."

To change the scenery, the small road surrounded by savanna began to widen. After a minute or so, they then found themselves on a bridge.

"What's going on?" Private asked.

Skipper grinned, "No need to fret my young Private, we're still headed in the right direction. We've just gone onto the bridge. After we get off, we'll be in Mombasa."


	34. Mortal Hindrance

Author's Note: Alright, the last chapter was all character but now the big event. I've been pondering how I would write this chapter since starting on chapter 13. This has been the most difficult chapter I've ever had to write, so I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 34: Mortal Hindrance

Hesitantly, the sun began to descend in the sky and bring to the city an yellow-ish tint. The bus had just exited from the bridge, and they were on there way to Kilindini Harbour. Melman suddenly became unsettled, "Wait a second..."

"Aw, what is it hon?" Gloria asked.

Melman looked at her wide-eyed, "How do we know we're going the right way. What if we didn't even come from Kilindini Harbour?"

"Preposterous!" Skipper commented, "I may not be able to read much, but I _can_ read a map! Besides, any harbour in Mombasa is an open gateway to the sea. After all, Mombasa itself is an island. The only connection is that bridge which we just happened to cross, so I know where we're going."

Melman looked around, "Sorry..."

This disturbance awoke Julien. The lemur yawned, stretched, and hopped down to Alex's shoulder. "So," he finished yawning, "Where are we headed, now?"

"Well, we got off the bridge, but I'm still going straight," Alex answered.

"Ah yes," Skipper instructed, "Turn right."

"Ok then," Alex acknowledged. He waited for the traffic on the other side to clear and turned onto a thin road.

Marty was still up front, enjoying the scenery. "I guess we won't be seeing many palm trees anymore..." the zebra stated.

"Good," Julien nodded, "I've seen enough, already."

Skipper interrupted, "Alex, you see that diagonal road ahead? Turn right again on it. And remember, if you see water, go closer to it."

Alex turned onto the street and headed towards the horizon of blue waters ahead of him. "Of course I can see water, there's water everywhere," the lion stated.

After a minute or so, they were soon driving along a line of boats next to open ocean waters.

Skipper tapped his chin and looked about, "Right. Now let's find a place to park and get ourselves a boat."

It took a while, but they had finally found a suitable parking lot to fit a bus in. Alex went in sideways, eventually taking up eight parking spaces. "Is this good, Skip?"

Skipper didn't like the name but let it go once more, "Yes, let's get going." Skipper reached into the tangle of wires by the steering control. The engine gave off a few crackles and a loud pop before dying down.

"I didn't like the sound of that," Marty said.

Skipper looked out one of the windows, "Well there's no smoke. Engines weren't made to run off winoki juice, you know," the penguin glanced about the bus, "Alright let's move out!" Alex pulled the lever making the bus door spring open. Sitting on the stairs, Marty was first to exit followed by Julien. Skipper nodded and grabbed his katana before heading out as well. Gloria and Melman followed causing the bus to lean forward as they approached the front. They stepped off and the bus bounced around like a large toy. Making sure everyone was safely off the bus, Alex came out and sealed the door.

"Awaiting orders, Skipper," Kowalski saluted.

Skipper pointed to his right, "Beyond that six feet concrete wall is a ship waiting to be taken to New York. Though we mustn't be seen by the people."

Julien questioned, "How are we going to steal a ship without the knowledge of the people."

"Easy," Skipper smiled, "It's about six o'clock I'm guessing and they're all out to dinner at about this hour."

"I think it's a bit risky," Melman added.

Alex pointed out, "Skipper's plan has worked so far. I think we've got a shot. I can already hear the New York traffic."

Marty suggested, "At any rate, we're getting no where standing in a parking lot filled with people's cars! Let's get moving."

"Rodger, my monochromatic friend," Skipper raised his eyebrows.

Gloria gestured, "Look, theres the gate to the harbour. No lock or anything! Let's get going before some people show up!"

"You heard her, boys," Skipper told the rest, "To the gate!" In a tight cluster the nine companions shuffled to the gate, putting their backs against the cool concrete wall next to the solid wooden, two door gate. Melman bent his head low as not to be seen from the other side. Julien jumped onto Melman's back. Being the closest, Marty readied himself to go through the gate. Suddenly, Alex held his arm out, stopping the zebra in his tracks.

"What is it, Al?" Marty asked.

Alex explained, "I think I should go take a look around first. After all, I promised I'd protect you. I'll go in, make sure it's safe, and find us a boat."

Skipper observed the action and started to feel a strong feeling of respect for the young lion. The bravery, the loyalty, and even the rationality. '_Ever since this trip,_' Skipper thought, '_that psychotic lion has really shown his quality... I'm glad to call him a friend._'

Marty's expression softened, "Alright, Alex. Be careful, alright?"

Alex stared back with sincerity reflecting in his deep blue eyes. "You got it, buddy," the lion nodded before advancing to the front of the group. Slowly and surgically, Alex parted the wooden gate doors with his paw. Having made a space, he then poked his head in. He viewed the dock and glanced at every boat in sight. They rocked in a soothing motion as the blue waters beneath them quavered. Seeing no sign of people he then dragged the rest of his body past the gate. The harbour was very silent, with only the sounds of the wind and the lapping of waves against fiberglass boats penetrating the free sea air. The lion then took his first step towards the dock. He glanced from boat to boat, trying to find one that could best suit their needs.

'_Aha!'_ Alex thought as he caught sight of a small party ship. It was just big enough for the nine of them to be comfortable. He turned to the right and walked towards the ship. By now, Marty had put his head through the gate, making sure Alex was alright. The walkway from the dock to the deck was down and Alex ascended it with ease. Ok, he was on the boat, now to make sure it would suffice. Alex quickly went into the control room of the ship and poured over the control panel.

At last, he found what he was looking for: the fuel gauge. The reading was pressing against the 'full' mark. Alex smiled and felt that satisfaction he had on the boat of the cargo ship at the celebration party back on Madagascar. He could even here the lemurs still cheering their names wishing them well wishes. Finally, their moment had come to return. Alex noted to himself, "There'll be no running on empty this time."

Meanwhile, Marty was growing a bit anxious, he hadn't seen Alex for a while now. His fears dissipated as Alex emerged onto the front deck of the grand ship. Alex spotted Marty's head through the gates, "Ok guys! All clear! I found us a ship!"

Suddenly the sounds of confused voices could be heard from the smaller neighboring ship. Two people emerged into the dock of the smaller boat: a man and a boy.

The boy wielded a large rifle.

Alex was about to run, but it was too late.

With a crack, Alex felt a searing pain in his abdomen.

"NO!" Marty yelled.

Slowly, Alex looked down at the wound. This was no tranquilizer dart. Blood poured from the hole in his stomach, but even worse he felt a horribly pain in his back.

Alex began to see spots in his vision, he felt faint.

Staggering backwards, he clutched his stomach. Still backing away, Alex ran into the back bar of the party ship. With this, he lost conciousness and tumbled down from the ship onto the wooden dock below.

And then, everything grew dark... faded... non existent...


	35. Flipper and Wing

Author's Note: My god, over 100 reviews. Thank you all so much. And now for the next thrilling chapter of R.O.E.

* * *

Chapter 35: Flipper and Wing

Marty quickly ran to Alex's side.

The boy shot another bullet. It missed.

Anxious to know what had happened, Skipper was the next to go through the gates. His eyes went from the boat, to Alex, and then to the boy. Still wielding his katana, Skipper charged towards the smaller boat with fire in his eyes.

In a flurry of realization the Melman, Gloria, and Julien gazed upon Alex's downed form. They quickly rushed to his aid.

The penguins followed Skipper to the neighboring ship. Skipper leapt onto the boat with the accuracy of a ninja. He stared at the trembling boy, and flashed his sword. The man quickly retreated into the cabin with fear, but the boy remained.

The frightened boy didn't know what to do. Skipper intended him to back away in fright, but it was not so. The boy instead lifted his rifle again and tightened his grip on the trigger.

Skipper took a moment, wondering what he should do. Then the only solution came in his head. He lowered his sword to his side and stood up straight. And there they stood, the brave penguin at gunpoint of a young child. Quietly Skipper whispered, "For Alex..."

"NO!" Private yelled, as the three penguins grabbed hold of Skipper, pulling him back down to the dock. The rifle fired again and hit the spot where Skipper had been standing just moments before.

Meanwhile, Marty had secured Alex onto his back.

"Let's get out of here!" Melman yelled.

Everything felt distant... blurred... rushed... how could this be happening?

The nine ran back to the wooden gate.

The boy fired once more, the bullet splintered the wooden dock just a foot from Melman's hoof.

Finally they were on the other side of the concrete wall, having nowhere else to go they hurried into the bus.

"We have to leave!" Skipper told them while prying open the bus door with his sword.

They quickly loaded onto the bus. Skipper made hasty instructions, he would take the wheel and Rico would take the pedals. Skipper also worked out a foot code to tell Rico which pedals to use. Tapped by the left foot is brake, and the right food is gas. The penguin tampered with the wires and the bus started once more with an explosive crack.

Marty laid Alex's unconscious body down in the center aisle on his back; the others crowded around.

Gloria buried her head in Melman's shoulder and sobbed.

Melman comforted her, while choking up as well.

The bus was now out of the parking lot and heading down the street.

Marty held his hoof against Alex's chest, awaiting a pulse.

...nothing...

Julien whispered, "Mr. Alex..."

Passionate tears began pouring from the zebra's eyes, "C'mon Alex! Come back!"

The wait continued.

Skipper muttered to himself, "C'mon Lion, you can make it..."

"Please Alex," Marty cried, "Don't go anywhere where I can't be with you..."

At last he felt the beat of Alex's heart. Marty closed his eyes in relief, but nevertheless his unconscious friend was still in danger.

Marty informed the others, "He's got a pulse," he sobbed, "but it's very slow."

"What's wrong with him?" Julien asked starting to tear as well.

Having an extensive knowledge of anatomy, Melman examined the lion. He then flipped Alex onto his side. Silently and slowly, Melman shook his head, "The bullet has an entry and an exit wound, the exit wound the worst. He also has a broken ankle from the fall, it's already swelling up," he gazed at the others, "We need a first aid kit, or a shirt or something. He's bleeding to death!"

"Kowalski!" Skipper called out, "Above me theirs a steel grey compartment. If this bus is up to regulation, their's a first aid kit inside. Get moving!"

"Yes, sir!" Kowalski leapt up and opened the compartment. Sure enough a white plastic briefcase with a red cross was inside. He grabbed it and took it to Melman. The giraffe opened the kit and gazed at it's contents. First, he took a bundle of gauze. "Marty!" he instructed, "Lift Alex up."

Marty complied. The zebra's whole body was shaking in fear, but he still managed to lift his friend.

Melman tightly wrapped the gauze around Alex's abdomen encompassing the two wounds. There had to be enough pressure to stop the bleeding. Once Melman was satisfied, he then instructed, "Ok, Marty. You can put him down now."

Marty gently laid Alex down on his back once more. The lion was still without movement.

Melman then fashioned a splint around Alex's ankle.

Distraught, Marty gazed up at the giraffe, "Is he going to be okay now?"

A silver tear fell from Melman's cheek. He took a pause. The words came slowly, but they were the best he could come up with, "I don't know..."

These words hurt Marty, tormented him. He even began to hate Melman, simply for telling the truth. This shouldn't be happening, this _can't_ be happening. Alex and him were friends forever, and nothing was meant to change that. He felt a heavy weight in his chest as he cried silently over his friend's body.

Melman continued, "If the bullet hit any of Alex's organs... but it could have missed and gone right through... I just don't know..."

"We have to help him more!" Marty demanded, beginning to get hysterical and panicked. Gloria gazed at Marty with sad eyes. Julien stroked Alex's head.

Marty rushed to the front of the bus. "Skipper!" he shouted, "We have to take Alex to a hospital!"

Skipper shook his head, "Marty I can't."

"Why not!"

Skipper explained with a now impatient tone, "Marty, if we take him to get treated then we'll be taken away! After he's healed they'll take him back to the wild and we will never find him!"

Marty took a while to process the information. He swallowed and answered, "...if it means saving Alex's life..."

"Marty no!" Skipper retaliated trying to concentrate on the road, "How would you feel to wake up without your friends, and then be taken to someplace where you don't have any idea how to live! We can't do that to Alex."

Marty sobbed, "Then what are we going to do?"

Skipper answered, "We're going back to New York where Alex belongs. There are better doctors there, and they know he belongs to the Central Park Zoo."

Melman added, "No! It takes days to get to New York by ship!"

"We're not going by ship!" Skipper answered.

The others stared at him in wonderment of his recent statement.

Skipper continued, "We're going by plane."

The bus now entered a parking lot of the Mombasa International Airport. Skipper then made the motion to park. The bus finally came to a stop. Skipper disconnected the wires. BANG! Smoke emitted from the bottom of the bus.

"Well," Skipper informed them, "It looks like this vehicle's had it." And he was correct. It seems that hot-wiring, improper fuel, and a crash landing on the edge of a ravine took it's toll on the stolen bus.

"We have to get moving!" Marty hurried them.

Skipper nodded, "Right. Let's go."

Once more, Marty secured his friend comfortably on his back. Skipper left the driver's seat and grabbed his sword. The animals stepped outside the broken vehicle, waving the clouds of smoke away. Julien scurried to the top of Melman's head in an attempt to escape the fumes; It was no use, the smoke simply rose up and followed him. Finally the smoke rose above them.

They stood in front of an old, rusted, chain gate with barbed wire at the top. The sun had completely set by now and the only bright light came from the blue runway lights just beyond the gate. Billions of stars littered the dark skies. Marty looked at them forlornly. He's going to miss looking at the stars... with Alex...

"Pardon me for asking," Julien coughed from the remaining smoke. He started up again, "but what's the plan?"

Skipper thought quickly. "Back up!" he shouted bringing the katana above his head. They quickly did so. With a flash of sparks a round section of the gate fell to the ground. He then handed his sword to Rico, who put it away. "Let's go," Skipper instructed.

The nine entered into the vast runway area.

Melman inquired, "What now, Skipp-" The blast of a jet taking off silenced the giraffe.

"Enough exposition," Skipper emoted, "just follow me."

Alex groaned from atop Marty's back. The zebra looked back hopefully, but alas he was unconscious once more. Marty was ready to continue forward but Alex then coughed. Blood splattered the corners of Alex's mouth.

Melman looked back at the injured lion. This was _not_ a good sign. Bleeding at the mouth is a clear symptom of internal damage.

Marty viewed the look on Melman's face. This alone told him what was happening. Marty shut his eyes tight feeling the hammer at his heart. Why wouldn't this end?

They were approaching a row of hangars. A few were open, each harbouring two planes. But, which one to enter?

Skipper then spotted a conveyor belt with a long line of luggage riding it's platforms left to right. It curved forward between an inverted corner of two buildings. On the face of the left, several doors and windows. However the building on the right was very plain and militaristic. The pieces all fell into place in Skipper's mind, the left was open to the public, it must be for tickets, luggage, and boarding. The dull building on the right began the row of hangars. The luggage was being transported from boarding to the several hangars to be put on their respective jets. And then the plan was assembled.

Skipper led them to the inverted corner. "Alright, you all stay here. I'll go in and find out which plane will take us where we want to go."

Skipper proceeded to climb on the belt, but a flipper suddenly stopped him. It was Kowalski.

Skipper turned frustratedly, "What is it, Kowalski?"

"With all due respect, I can't let you go alone." Kowalski told him.

Skipper tried once more to leave, put he was stopped again. Now, he was getting impatient, "For god's sake why not!"

Private answer, "We're penguins-"

"So what?" Skipper retaliated.

"Let me finish," Private answered, "We're penguins...and penguins never swim alone..."

Skipper's expression softened.

"We're a team, sir," Kowalski added, "A well-oiled machine."

Rico nodded in agreement.

The leader penguin smiled softly. "Alright then," Skipper's voice became stern again, "Let's be quick about it, Alex needs us!" He turned to the zoosters, "Stay here, and keep out of sight," he began to leave once more but halted himself and turned to face Marty, "...take care of Alex, Marty."

"I will," the zebra nodded. The four penguins jumped onto the conveyor belt. As the penguins disappeared from sight, Melman, Gloria, Julien, and Melman backed into a shaded corner.

The penguins went through the row of rubber flaps into a long dark tunnel, going against the flow of the belt. Rico stumbled into a suitcase. Skipper whispered, "We must be stealthy, now." A light was now appearing, reflecting off the silver steel corridors the surrounded the belt. The light drew closer.

The penguins readied themselves.

They then went through another set of rubber flaps. Simultaneously, they quickly leapt onto the blue industrial carpet below. They were behind a row of white counters; attending each was a clerk for the various airlines of the Mombasa International Airport. Private whispered to his leader, "What are we supposed to do?"

Skipper whispered back, "Find a computer, and a direct flight to New York City."

Kowalski questioned, "What if there are no flights to New York City?"

Skipper sighed, "Then our friend, Alex is in serious trouble."

Suddenly, Rico pointed in front of them.

Private interpreted his actions, "Look, that man just left his computer."

Sure enough, one of the pristine white counters was now empty, but the surrounding ones were not.

"How are we going to get to it without being seen?" Private pondered.

Rico made karate chopping motions.

"No," their leader answered, "There's people everywhere, we can't go disabling airport personnel."

"Sir," Kowalski presented himself, "Then what are we going to do?"

Skipper pondered this for a moment. Then the answer came quite simply. He turned to the others with a smirk on his face, "We assume they won't take a second glance."

They didn't understand at first, but the meaning soon became apparent.

Skipper briefed them, "We have to be fast and accurate. Rico, you'll be the base, and I'll be the tower. Kowalski! Private! You stay on either side as a look-out for second glances!"

The other three nodded in unison.

"Let's go!" Skipper led them. With a quick dash, the four rushed past the working people towards the empty counter.

A few turned to see the disturbance... impossible... they simply turned away and continued to work.

The penguins had arrived. Rico stationed himself directly under the computer. Kowalski and Private assumed either side of him. With a swift leap, Skipper mounted the top of Rico's head facing the airport computer.

Hurriedly he read the screen. Everything was in three languages, displayed left to right: French, English, and another that he couldn't recognize.

It was very difficult for him, Skipper had never been able to read very well. But Alex was counting on him.

He scrolled down the list of flights.

More and more people saw them. Luckily, Skipper's theory remained true. All took the sighting as work-stress, or simply temporary insanity.

Skipper continued down the list. To Heathrow. To Paris. To Bali. To Bangkok. To L.A. '_Dammit! Where's New York!'_ the penguin became increasingly nervous, growing aware off the number of people seeing him. To Tokyo. To Mexico City. To Albany. _'Not close enough!_' Skipper went down the list faster and faster. To Berlin. To _New York City!_... already departed. The search continued.

Suddenly, Kowalski shouted, "We have a second-looker!"

"Hoover Dam!" Skipper cursed. He couldn't stop now. He didn't care if all the police in the world came at him. A dear friend's life was on the line.

Skipper continued down the list.

"She's telling the person next to her!" Kowalski reported.

Skipper was now speeding down the list, despite his inefficiency in reading.

Kowalski added, "We have _two_ second-lookers."

Still he poured down the massive number of flights.

Kowalski continued, "They're now holding up walkie-talkies! I think they're calling security!"

"I found it!" Skipper shouted triumphantly, "Hangar eleven in ten minutes!"

"Back to the runway!" Private reported. The four black-and-white blurs were on the conveyor belt and and out of sight.

The security personnel at last arrived. Two tall men in navy blue uniforms, darker than their skin. Then, the two 'second-lookers' described what they had witnessed. The security guards took a moment to process the information... and laughed.

Skipper and the others emerged outside once more.

"Have we got a plane?" Gloria questioned.

"Yes," Skipper answered, "Direct to New York City. It's a cargo flight which should work to our advantage. The less people, the better."

"Hurry," Julien urged them, "Alex isn't looking to good."

"Alright," Skipper obliged, "To hangar eleven! Follow me!"

The animals now scrambled down the long line of hangars. They ascended in numerical order. Marty kept with the pace, despite Alex on his back. He was not nearly as strong as Alex, but was he ever determined. Marty took a moment of reflection: This moment was so very reminiscent of that incident on Madagascar. But it was Alex carrying _him_, and it really wasn't all that big a deal in the long run. Marty was fine in a few days. But this... this felt different...stronger... was Alex going to die? The possibility seemed more likely by the second. Marty muttered to himself, "Hang in there, Al..."

At last they reached the eleventh hangar, unspotted by human eye. They halted before the enormous, folding, tin hangar door, shut tight. The silver door would only lift when the plane was going in or out. They needed another way in. They glanced around for an entrance.

"There!" Julien pointed out. On the left side of the plane's door was a small, human sized, security door. It was made with thick steel and had no glass: maximum security. They scrambled to their potential entrance. Julien, being the only one with thumbs, leapt upon Skipper's head and tried to turn the door's handle.

"It's no use," Julien grunted still fiddling with the door, "It's locked tight."

"Hmm..." Skipper rubbed his chin. On the right side of a door was a key pad. "Kowalski!" Skipper called, "It's a combination lock!"

"I'll see if I can decode it, sir!" Kowalski saluted. He then replaced Julien's spot on Skipper's head. Skipper was starting to get a migrane.

Marty couldn't help but notice that Alex was growing colder.

"Let's see..." the Kowalski said to himself, "It's readily accessible to all staff so it'll be something simple... It's a 4000 model so it has 4 digits... Aha!" Kowalski punched in the numbers: '1', '2', '3', '4'.

With clicking metal, the door unlocked. Kowalski turned the handle and cracked open the door before leaping back to the ground.

Skipper wedged his foot inside the door's path to prevent it from closing. "Troops, we're heading in again. Operation 'Clean-up'," he explained, "You five stay out here and keep the door open. We'll clear the hangar of human eyes and prepare our boarding," he turned to his followers once more, "Disabling is our primary defense at this time."

And they were off once more.

The four penguins entered the hangar and backed into a corner avoiding sight. Smooth cold concrete floors lined wall to wall with rougher concrete walls painted with yellow and black stripes illuminated by industrial lighting and a sky roof showing the many stars. Bordering the walls were large wooden crates filled with an assortment of aeronautic machinery; many of them were empty. In the hangar were two planes both were painted bright blue. They weren't exceedingly huge, but plenty large enough to fit all of them inside. The plane on the left had an active movable conveyor belt attached to it. Three men dressed in tan jumpsuits were loading large cardboard boxes onto the belt, taking them up into the plane's cargo hold. The pilots, dressed in sky-blue, were already secured inside the cockpit. No sign of any passengers; this flight was purely for export. Once the cargo is loaded they will be ready to go. Skipper had to think fast, which luckily was one of his attributes.

"When they put the last box on the belt," Skipper explained, "We disable the three loading men and hide them until they awake. On the bottom of that conveyor belt theres a green button. I'm assuming this sends a signal to the pilots giving the 'all-clear'. We get everyone in the cargo hold, close the door, move the belt, and press the green button. Then we should be all set."

"We have to hurry," Kowalski informed, "They're already running out of boxes."

Finally the last box was put onto the belt. The penguins attacked swiftly and tactfully. They were dragging the bodies to be hidden when a sudden glitch was thrown into their plan.

A man entered from the hangar beside them, also dressed in a tan jumpsuit. He looked rather casual... that is, until he spotted the penguins. The man's eyes widened in terror. After all, it's not everyday one sees penguins shoving the unconscious bodies of fellow coworkers into wooden crates... The man slowly reached for his walkie-talkie, his hand trembling greatly.

"Heeya!" The man never had a chance. Private had met him with a gut wrenching kick to the stomach. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, the man passed out from pain. The man shared a crate with his coworkers, now.

With a roar, the jet's turbines started up. The pilots were losing patience.

"Private!" Skipper shouted above the noise, "Go get the others in here! We need to go!"

Private scuttled out the metal door, kept open by Melman's neck.

Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski positioned themselves at the bottom of the conveyor belt. The zoosters now entered.

The sound of the turbines grew increasingly louder and more menacing. A high pitched whine joined the metallic grinding to make a truly unpleasant sound.

"Move it!" Skipper shouted.

Marty, carrying Alex, of course went first, hurrying up the thin conveyor belt to the cargo door. Once inside, Marty quickly found the most comfortable spot and gently put Alex down.

After Marty came Melman. On his back was Julien. Melman wobbled as he ascended the thin, moving catwalk. On the way up he nearly fell, but recovered quickly. He had to bend his head extremely low to fit through the door, but managed to in the end.

Next was Gloria. She ran up the belt as quickly as she could, she didn't want a second with Alex out of her sight.

"You next, Private," Skipper ordered.

Private nodded and was next. Rico and Kowalski followed.

Once at the top Private looked back. He shouted over the turbines, "C'mon Skipper! What are you waiting for?"

The penguin looked up at him with weary eyes. "I'm sorry Private..." Skipper said, "...but someone has to press the button... and there's no way I can clear this thing and get onto that plane..."

The painful reality began to sink in. Private shook his head, "no...NO!"

The others crowded back around the door trying to see what was happening, with the exception of Alex.

They saw Skipper, standing there, with pain in his eyes, but determination in his actions. They all understood what was happening.

Skipper addressed them, "Private, Rico, Kowalski. You have been truly the greatest heroes I've ever had the privilege to work with..."

"Skipper..." Kowalski whispered.

Rico shook his head. He wanted it to stop.

Skipper continued, "And for the rest of you, I couldn't have asked for better friends and companions. Thank you all for the time you have shared with me. I wish I could share more, but this is the only way..."

Skipper's flippers hovered over the belt's controls and the green button. "Good luck to you all and especially to Alex. I've grown quite fond of that cat, so keep him safe."

Skipper pressed a black button. The door to the cargo hold closed shut.

He then backed the conveyor belt clear of the plane.

"Goodbye..." Skipper whispered as he pressed the green button.

The large folding hangar door opened, and the plane rolled out onto the lit runway.

Skipper watched as the plane increased it's speed and finally launched into the air, off to New York City...


	36. Over Land and Sea

Chapter 36: Over Land and Sea

The plane had just lifted into the air. With the high screams of the wind, the landing gear and wheels folded into the cargo hold. The doors closed and the noise ceased. It was a larger cargo area. About 15 feet wide and 10 feet tall. A single plastic light illuminated the entire area.

Marty returned to Alex's side. Gloria and Melman sat across from him, leaning against one of the boxes. Melman rested his head on Gloria's shoulder. Julien lied down in the middle. All held thoughts of Skipper in their minds.

Meanwhile, Private was still standing in front of the cargo door. He whispered, "...I can't believe he's gone... he's been here since I first came to the zoo... I-I can't do it alone."

Kowalski looked up at the penguin. "Do what?" he asked.

Private's voice cracked, "_This_!" he gestured around, "Leading others, missions... life... I can't do it without him..."

Rico looked down in anguish.

"Well, we don't have a choice, Private," Kowalski put a flipper over the penguin's shoulder. "It'll be alright in the end. But, for now, we need to focus on our mission. We need to get to New York."

Private started, "But-"

"Skipper needs us to do this!" Kowalski told him.

Private nodded quietly. "Alright then... let's get some rest. I expect it'll take a while to get to New York City from here."

Melman looked over to Marty, "How's he doing?"

The zebra answered, "He's getting colder."

"Don't worry too much Marty, we're on our way right now," Gloria tried to spark the hope that Marty once held so proudly, "Once we get there, some doctors can fix Alex right up. Right Melman?"

Melman took a moment to answer, and he sounded false, "...sure...yeah, they'll get Alex fixed up fine..."

Julien stared at Alex with watery eyes. He didn't know what to say... he didn't have anything to say...

Hours past and eventually they all fell asleep. They had all had a long day. Saying goodbye to their new friends, stealing a bus, and now...

One animal still stirred. Marty still watched Alex with keen eyes.

Suddenly, Alex moved he coughed again, more violently this time. Blood dripped onto his chin.

Marty looked around quickly. Desperately, he opened the box nearest to him. In it was an array of fabrics. He grabbed a swatch of an ornate blue fabric and wiped Alex's mouth and chin. The once beautiful clothed was now bloodstained and hideous.

Marty looked downward. The red stain in the bandage on Alex's chest was growing larger. The bleeding wasn't stopping. Marty held his hooves against the wound trying to build enough pressure for the blood to stop. The blood only soaked onto him.

Losing hope by the second, Marty began to weep again. He remembered all the moments Alex and he had shared.

The day Marty first glanced over to the enclosure next to him and saw a young Alex.

The day they became friends.

The time when the two of them befriended Gloria, the hippo.

The first time they saw a star in the New York skyline.

Their first Christmas together.

Singing "New York, New York".

Staring over the zoo walls watching the busy streets together.

Playing tag around Alex's enclosure.

The time they sneaked into the reptile house to see if snakes sleep at night.

Meeting Melman for the first time.

When Marty made the birthday wish to go to the wild... '_Why did I make that stupid wish..._' Marty thought silently.

The bleeding seemed to be stopping. Marty removed his hoof causing Alex to stir. He groaned, lifting himself into a weak sitting position. Pain coursed through every vein in his body.

"Alex?" Marty called out, wiping the tears from him eyes.

Slowly Alex opened his eyes and turned, "...hey there, Marty..."

Sparkles danced in Marty's aqua colored eyes, "How are you feeling?"

Alex laid down once more looking up at Marty, "...awful... where are we? What happened to me? Why does my leg hurt?"

Marty answered, "That boy on the ship shot you with a real gun. You fell down and broke your ankle," he explained, "Then we put you back on the bus and got you bandaged up. After that, we knew we needed to get you to New York faster so Skipper brought us to an airport. Right now we're stowed away in a plane to New York."

Alex took in this information. A lot had happened while he was gone. Softly he commented, "We're going home..."

Marty answered back, a tear falling to the floor, "Yeah..."

Suddenly, a panicking sensation came to Alex. He sat back up and glanced around. "Where's Skipper?" he asked.

Marty laid Alex down again, "The way we got onto the plane... someone had to clear the boarding stuff... he stayed behind."

"Skip..." Alex whispered, "I can't believe he did that... for me-" suddenly Alex coughed again. More blood spilt onto his mouth and chin.

"Let me get that," Marty said while taking the blue clothe and once more wiping the lion's chin clean.

Alex gazed with open eyes at the bloodstained rag, "Marty...what's happening to me?"

Tears began to pour down Marty's cheeks, "Alex... I'm think you might be..."

"Dying?" Alex finished the sentence.

The word stabbed at Marty. He felt a a pain in the back of his throat.

Alex couldn't stand to see Marty like this. He tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, Marty. Remember our first Christmas together?"

"Clear as day," Marty answered, "We had just met in September."

Alex answered, "The snow had fallen and made a dirty brown slush all around the zoo."

Marty laughed, "I remember seeing you making slush angels in your enclosure."

"Yeah," Alex smiled, "They had just built the podium in the middle, and the snow would never melt because of the shadow. I would lean up against it and play in it."

"We were so young back then," Marty muttered, "You hadn't even started growing your mane."

"And then," Alex continued, "On Christmas morning, we got Gloria and we went around the zoo singing Christmas carols, even though we didn't know all the words." Alex laughed but soon ceased feeling a stabbing pain in his stomach and back. He started another coughing fit, spilling more blood around his mouth. His fur was becoming more stained.

Marty once again wiped the crimson from Alex and all the fear and worry returned.

Despite this action, Alex smiled, "I remember a lot of things now. Things I couldn't remember before."

Marty questioned, "Like what, Al?"

"Like when we went sneaking into other animals enclosures at night, just for the thrill of it," the lion answered.

"I remember that," Marty's eyes lit up with this revelation, "I can't remember why we quit doing it."

"We got caught," Alex answered, "The old zoo-keeper, Joe Decamp, woke up when we got to the Rhinos."

"Zoo-keeper Joe..." Marty searched his memories, "Oh yeah. He's the one that brings you steak every morning for breakfast."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "He knows me better than all the rest of the zoo staff. Nice guy."

Marty grew detached from the conversation. He stared blankly at the floor.

"What is it, Marty?" Alex asked concernedly.

Marty made up an answer, "Um...I was just wondering where we were right now." In truth he was really wondering if Alex would ever see Zoo-keeper Joe again.

Alex was unconvinced, but answered regardless, "I dunno. How long have we been flying?"

"About nine to ten hours," Marty estimated.

"I don't know anything about geography..." Alex thought, "But I'd guess we're over an ocean. I heard somewhere that most of the world is ocean."

"One thing's for sure," Marty reflected, "We have to go over a lot of land and sea to get home. We've come a long way."

Alex gazed at Marty sharing the emptiness that he felt, but then a warm serenity seemed to fill that void. "As long as it's with you guys, It doesn't matter. I'm glad all this happened."

Marty's eyes twitched back and forth between Alex's various wounds, "I'm not glad this happened."

"But, we've been brought so much closer," Alex explained.

Marty began to cry again, "But that doesn't mean _anything_ if we aren't together in the end!"

The two shared a silent moment. Marty wiped his eyes, he didn't like crying. Alex held a paw on his shoulder. Marty felt comforted as long as Alex was there.

Recovering, Marty looked around, "Should I wake the others?"

"For what?" Alex asked.

Marty stammered, "Well... I thought that everyone should get to... before..."

Alex patted Marty's shoulder, "Hey Marty...don't worry, ok? There's always hope, remember?"

Marty feigned a smile, "...always..." Marty began to doubt his own words.

Alex slowly closed his eyes. "Hey Marty," he said, "I'm going to get a bit more sleep. I still feel kind of woozy. You get some rest too, ok?"

"Alright," Marty wiped his eyes again. Alex drifted into peaceful slumber on Marty's legs. Marty however found himself incapable of sleep. He had to watch Alex. He _had_ to. Then Marty thought, '_What if that was the last conversation me and Alex are going to have..._'

Hours past and the others eventually awoke due to a new onset of turbulence. They joined Marty in watching Alex. Marty, Gloria, Julien, Private, Kowalski, and Rico formed a loose circle around the two.

"Is Alex doing any better," Julien asked.

"He woke up earlier," Marty told them, "We talked for a while and then he went back to sleep."

Melman muttered, "That's a good sign."

The joy was short lived. Marty felt a dampness at his shins. Gently he lifted Alex and examined the source of this wetness. Alex's exit wound was bleeding though the bandages. Marty cried out, "Melman! We need to get something else. Alex is bleeding again! Worse than before!"

Gloria shrieked, "_No_!"

"Search the boxes!" Melman ordered.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private began tearing open the brown boxes that lines the wall. Kowalski shouted, "What are we looking for?"

"A big piece of cloth," Melman explained grabbing boxes, himself.

Julien held up a pristine white sheet, "I found one!"

Melman took the sheet from the primates hand. Attentively, he tied the sheet tight around Alex's waste, though not too tight as to make it difficult to breathe. Blood was already pooling into Alex's lungs. "Check his pulse!" Melman tapped Marty.

Marty held a hoof to Alex's heart. "I can't feel anything!" Marty panicked, "It's too bumpy!"

The rocking of the plane became more and more violent with each passing second. "Check the side of his neck," Melman informed.

Marty complied and held his hoof to various sections of Alex's neck. Finally, he reported, "He's got a pulse, but it's really slow, and it's getting slower!"

"Wake him up!" Gloria shouted.

Marty nodded, and quickly began tapping the lion, "Alex, buddy, wake up. We need you to be awake now!"

Alex was limp and lifeless.

Melman and Gloria watched in horror, holding each other close.

Julien covered his swollen eyes.

"Don't do this to me again!" Marty cried. Suddenly, Marty's stomach lurched. The plane was descending. "Alex, we're almost there, you can't leave now. Not now. Not when we're so close!" Marty held the lion close to him, trying so desperately to bring him into conciousness. "If you can't keep going then please just be here long enough to see New York again," Marty's eyes glistened, "...to see home again..."

Suddenly Marty felt an arm embracing him. "I'm awake Marty..." Alex uttered softly, "...I don't feel so good."

Marty hung his arms around the lion's neck, "Just stay with me."

Alex whispered back, "To the end..."

Down the plane went, through cloud and air quickly approaching the LaGuardia Airport. The zoosters were at a complete loss of what to do. The plane made a swift and simple landing. It wasn't long before the airport personnel arrived to unload the cargo.

The cargo door opened with a clank, letting blinding white afternoon light fill the room. Then there were footsteps.

Marty's heartbeat quickened. However, Alex's continued to drop.

A bearded man wearing a blue jumpsuit peered through the door. "Jesus Christ!" he shouted shocked at what he saw. He looked away trying to find his co-worker. He looked back at the nine animals.

"We have a second-looker..." Kowalski stated.

The man ran back down the ramp and found his fellow blue-suits. Hastily, the man explained what he saw.

"A lion?" an older man said in disbelief.

"That's what I'm telling you!" the bearded man defended with a thick Manhattan accent, "A lion, a zebra, and a bunch of others."

A younger man simply shook his head, "Bill, you gotta stop working nine hour days."

"Listen to me! I saw them!" Bill said, "You believe me right, Andy?" he asked the older man, "...Andy?"

However, Andy was no longer interested in the conversation. Instead, he stared transfixed at the sight of a a zebra carrying a lion followed by a hippo, a giraffe, a lemur, and three penguins, all casually making their way down the boarding ramp.

"Call the cops, Bill," Andy uttered still staring at this strange spectacle.

Bill quickly grabbed the walkie-talkie at his waste. He pressed the 'talk' button and said, "Security, we're going to need some cops or animal control or something. We have nine..._animals_ on the runway."

A distorted voice emitted from the device, "Animals? Like pigeons or something?"

Bill answered back, "No, not pigeons... big animals...zoo animals..."

"We're on it," the voice answered.

Meanwhile, the nine animals clumped together. Julien rested on Melman's back. Alex held an arm over Marty's shoulder, standing on his good leg. Marty was getting restless, "We've been spotted. What are we going to do?"

The animals exchanged glances of confusion.

Alex answered, "...nothing."

"What?" Marty questioned.

"It's too late," Alex muttered, "_look_." He pointed across the runway.

A myriad of policemen, a swat team, and three animal control men were teaming up on them. They came quickly in a military fashion. Soon they surrounded the nine animals. The police had their hands on their weapons in the back while a swat team made a front row lined with Plexiglas shields. In front of the shield was three swat men, armed with tranquilizer guns.

Melman gasped, "With all this strain, if Alex gets hit with a tranquilizer dart...he'll die for sure..."

Alex closed his eyes and tried to stay as still as possible.

One of the policemen informed from the back row, "Animal Control. Fire at will."

The three men raised their guns, pointing at the highest potential threat: Alex. Their fingers tightened their grip on the trigger.

"STOP!" A man's voice came from the back. The men lowered their guns. "Stop this instance!" The man staggered through the crowd until he reached the front row. Determined, he penetrated the row of swat men and made his way towards the zoo animals, unarmed.

Alex pointed out, "It's zoo-keeper Joe!"

Joe came closer, until he reached the front of the group of animals, facing Marty and Alex.

"I know this lion, anywhere," Joe stated. He patted Alex softly on the head, "He is as harmless as you or I. This is _Alex the Lion_!"

The crowd gasped. The King of New York City had returned.

Alex smiled weakly, but he felt odd.

Joe scanned Alex head to toe, "My god, what's happened to this creature." He turned to face the others, "These animals will be taken immediately to the Central Park Zoo, and without the aid of tranquilizers!"

The smile faded from the lion's face.

"Alex?" Marty asked, "Are you alright? Y-you're getting all cold."

Alex couldn't feel his feet anymore, the effects of weight and gravity seemed more prevalent than ever. "...Marty..." Alex said as he tumbled to the ground. He felt the hard pavement against his jaw.

"ALEX!" Marty shouted. But his voice was distant. Echoing. And Alex slipped from conciousness, and the fabric of life.

Alex the Lion, was dead.


	37. Times of Change

Chapter 37: Times of Change

Alex opened his eyes, slowly. Everything in sight was brighter than the sun itself, an endless white blur. He felt weightless. Alex lifted into a sitting position with great ease.

Then the light faded and his surroundings became clearer. Alex saw red bricks. Green grass. A concrete podium. He was back in his enclosure at the Central Park Zoo. But the lion felt displaced and ethereal. '_Is this what happens when you die?_' Alex thought to himself, '_Do you go to where you feel most at home?... It's just not home without my friends. Melman, Gloria, and-_'

"Marty?" Alex asked seeing a black and white figure in the enclosure next to him.

The zebra leapt down beside the lion, "Alex!" he grasped Alex's paw, "You don't know how good it is to see you!"

Alex was overjoyed, but within a second he felt a great sadness, "Marty...did you die too?"

"What?" Marty was confused. He suddenly realized what Alex meant, "Oh! No! Alex, you're alive!"

"I am?" Alex looked around, confused. He looked down and saw new clean bandages around his waist and ankle. He felt cheerful once more, "I am!" Despite the evidence, the lion questioned, "But I feel so weird... kinda floaty."

Marty laughed, "That would be the painkillers."

Alex smiled at the thought, but his expression once again grew neutral. He gazed up at Marty with his piercing eyes, "Marty, I was so afraid I left you. What happened to me?"

Marty gazed back with equal intensity. He sat beside Alex and let out a sigh. Even though Alex was alive he found it emotional to explain, "We got off the plane and zoo-keeper Joe came, I think you remember that."

Alex nodded.

Marty continued, "Well then you fell and when I reached down you had no pulse. Joe had you put into an ambulance for people. Me, Melman, and Gloria were put onto a truck and taken back to the zoo." Marty told the curious lion, "I heard the zoo vets talking. You were clinically dead for over a minute. But they revived you in the ambulance, making you the first lion in history to be resuscitated. They're going to put you in Guinness and everything."

For the first time in his life, the thought of fame didn't seem the least bit appeasing in Alex's mind. After a lengthened silence Alex spoke, "What happened then?"

Marty answered, "They did a blood transfusion with a lioness from a zoo in Jersey. After that, they gave you fresh bandages and some pain medicine. They must have just put you in your enclosure last night. You were asleep for four days."

"Four days!" Alex repeated.

Marty nodded, "I was starting to think that you'd never wake up."

Alex smiled once more, "Thanks for being there for me, Marty."

Marty answered, "Thanks for not leaving me." Marty was finally assured that everything was going to be alright, and this was all he wanted.

Alex looked at the sky, "What time is it?"

"Early," Marty answered, "The zoo isn't even open yet."

"How is everyone else?" Alex asked.

"Fine, fine," Marty acknowledged, "Melman actually cancelled a doctors appointment to stay and talk to us."

"Wow! That's new," the lion was surprised, "And Gloria?"

Marty replied, "She's right at home again, though really worried about you. You know we're as much her children as we are her friends."

Alex chuckled lightly, "Yeah, she's always looking out for me." Alex's expression shifted to worry, "What about Julien? He was allowed to stay right? They didn't send him back to Madagascar, did they?"

"Alex," Marty instructed, "Look _behind_ you."

Alex turned his head over his shoulder. Julien was sleeping on the other side of Alex's podium.

"They made him a home in the primate area, but he couldn't stand the thought of you waking up and him missing it," Marty explained.

"I take it Julien didn't count on falling asleep," Alex stated.

At the sound of his name, Julien yawned and stretched. He blinked twice before looking around and to his surprise see his friend. "Alex!" he exclaimed, "They must have put you in here after I dozed off. Are you feeling fine, now?"

"Better than I did," Alex smiled.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind, "Alex is that you?" A head drifted into the enclosure over a brick wall.

"Melman!" Alex greeted fondly.

The giraffe clutched his heart, "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought _I_ spent a lot of time in the vet ward."

"It's about time you woke up," Gloria teased from her corner. With a thud, she jumped down and hugged Alex fondly.

"Well, all of us are back safe and sound," Melman stated happily.

The smile that graced Alex's face was wiped clean. His gaze sunk to the concrete floor, "...almost all of us..." he muttered with thoughts of Skipper in his mind. Alex slowly shook his head, "I never even got to say goodbye..."

Marty consoled him, "Alex, he stayed behind so we could save _you_, and now your safe so it all worked out... at least, the way Skipper planned it..."

"It could have been worked out better," Alex reflected.

"Alex," Gloria explained, "Skipper completed his mission. You're safe. We're home. And we can go back to our normal old lives."

Alex nodded weakly. He then feigned a yawn, "Well, I'm still a bit tired. I think I'll take a nap for a while. The guests won't be that upset if I'm not there at opening time."

"Alright, Al," Marty patted the lion on the back, "You take it easy, ok?"

"I will," Alex nodded.

"See-ya in a bit," Gloria climbed back over the wall and into her pool.

Melman craned back into his area.

Finally, only Alex and Julien remained.

"You don't mind if I stay in here a while," Julien pondered.

"It's fine," Alex told him, "Just don't make to much noise, alright?"

"You have my word," Julien did a strange kind of bow.

Alex laid himself down underneath his inactive heating lamp with his back to Julien. He stared blankly at the concrete. The truth was he wasn't tired at all. He felt as alert and awake as ever, but something was troubling him in the back of his mind. They were home, and he was safe...but something wasn't finished. Something was left unresolved... and Alex wanted to be alone to work it out.

He browsed through the contents of his mind but found numerous dead ends. Some time had past and the zoo had opened. Sounds of admiring guests floated in the air, but Alex still searched and searched for this missing link.

Finally, an answer came. An event replayed in Alex's head:

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon in a lush green valley. It was the valley of the Pala pride. Kuju and Malik were gone, but _It_ still remained. But to Alex's joy, Pala told him that it could be cured. Though the news was hurtful to poor Melman and Gloria who had been kept from the knowledge of _It_ the entire time. Feeling guilty, Alex ask to be left alone. In his sole state, Alex suffered another conversation with _It_ before Marty came to Alex's side.

"What's that Al?" Marty asked.

"Oh, it's you Marty," Alex crossed his arms and lifted his eyebrow, "What part of, 'I want to be alone for a while' don't you get?"

Marty smiled coyly, "The part, where you really say it because you _don't_ want to be left alone, despite what you're saying. Really, I just don't get it."

Alex laughed, "Marty, you know me too well."

The zebra nodded. His expression grew concerning, "I know you well enough to know you weren't comfortable a few seconds ago. What's up?"

Alex replied, "I was just dealing with _It_ again. _It_'s just bluffing, now. Besides, tomorrow I'll be free."

"I hope so," Marty answered. The zebra sat next to Alex, "You know, to have the old Alex back again would be great," Marty rested his chin on his hoof, "I remember when we didn't have to care about anything. Our life was planned out, and all we had to do is just laugh together and be happy."

"Marty, that's not a fulfilling life," Alex answered, "And you realized that before any of us"

"Then why do you want to go back?" Marty inquired.

"Don't you see, Marty?" he explained, "New York is our home. I love New York. It's where we can be away from stress. But that doesn't mean we have to fade into the background. I realized something, Marty."

"What is it?" Marty pondered.

Alex smiled back, "I came to this place, just looking to fill a selfish need. And look, I ended up helping them all. What I learned is that no matter where I go, I can make a difference. But, I want to go to New York. And I know if I go back, I can make a difference there too. We won't just be zoo animals living out a boring agenda from day to day. We'll be living eventful and fulfilling lives."

* * *

The link was revealed. The line repeated in Alex's head: _"What I learned is that no matter where I go, I can make a difference."_

'_Make a difference,_' Alex thought, '_That's what's missing. I wasn't just going to return to the zoo, I was going to make it better. I need to make sure that these sequences of events are never repeated. The next animal in my position just may not be as fortunate._' Alex lifted into a sitting position once more. "Julien," he called out.

The lemur responded attentively, "Yes?"

"Get on my shoulder," the lion instructed, "We have some things to do."


	38. Over the Fence and Under the Zoo

Chapter 38: Over the Fence and Under the Zoo

After being dismissed by Alex, Gloria decided to take a quick swim and then head straight over to Melman's. She stepped carefully over the fence into the giraffe enclosure. "Melman," she called.

The lanky giraffe came out from his brick shelter, "Oh hey, Gloria. I was just about to take a nap. What do you want?"

Gloria answered honestly, "I just wanna talk to you. You know...about nothing..."

Melman shrugged. He wasn't one for unprovoked conversation, but he enjoyed time with Gloria. He stepped forward and stood next to the hippo. "Sure is great back here in the zoo. I feel safer than...well I've never really felt this safe before."

"Well it _is_ safe now," Gloria told him, "For once we don't have to worry about Alex pulling some dramatic stunt, or Marty chasing on after him, or the other way around."

Melman nodded, "Those two have always been a pair... it's always Alex and Marty, we're just the two other guys, I guess. I'm cool with that, but that's the way it is."

"Well, you know..." Gloria thought for a moment, "I actually always thought of the two of us as a pair."

"Really?" Melman inquired.

"Well," Gloria looked a bit flustered, "Yeah...actually... don't you?"

Melman grinned, "Actually, I do. I was afraid it would be stupid to say it."

Gloria looked back. Melman's green eyes were filled with a security that she could tell he never felt before. "I don't think it's stupid."

Meanwhile, Marty was peacefully trotting along on his old treadmill, as he did often in the morning. Two gray haired men watched him, they also were carrying one a boring conversation about why the Clinton administration was the best thing that ever happened to the elderly.

Marty looked up and gazed at the large mural on the wall just ten feet away from him. A golden sunset over a green clearing next to a sparkling blue lake. Around the clearing was a forest of beautiful trees and exotic plants. In front of the beautiful background were beautifully tiled animals. Zebras, a lion, and others as well.

Looking at the mural, Marty remembered playing tag with Alex on the green grass on Madagascar. A smile appeared on Marty's face. His eyes glazed over with memory. But then he remembered making Alex run like a real lion. Then the weird behavior that followed. Then running from the monster that his friend had become. The smile disappeared. After, he remembered the grueling pain that Alex felt every minute afterwards. They thought they had cured it, but it only came back, and stronger. Marty remembered being crammed into a metal cage and taken on a rusty boat; then bumping along in complete darkness in the trailer of a semi truck. Marty then remembered the harsh disappointment of realizing that they still weren't in New York. He remembered the pure evil of King Kuju. He remembered when _It_ almost killed him and taken over Alex. He remembered the loud explosion of a gun and the horror of his best friend bleeding to death. Watching Skipper say his last words before staying behind. The agony of finding Alex had no pulse. And then, the long wait, desperately clinging to the hope that Alex would survive.

He looked away from the mural. He couldn't stand to look at it again. The very mural that once held so much of his hope now brought pain at a glance. Marty dismounted his treadmill and sat on the ground, his back facing the tiled piece of art behind him. He could feel it's ominous presence behind him. Clearly, it would take a while to recover from this incident.

Suddenly, Alex's voice drifted up beyond the far wall. "Marty," Alex called out.

Marty stood up, "What is it, Al?" The zebra walked across his enclosure up to the black iron fence that separated the two. He gazed down to see Alex looking up at him with Julien on his shoulder.

"What is it, Al?" the zebra asked.

"Help me up there!" Alex called.

Marty retaliated, "With your ankle? Hell no! You sit down right now, before you break something...again."

"Marty, it feels fine," Alex persisted.

The zebra rolled his eyes, "That's because your all drugged-up on painkillers!"

"Fine," Alex gave in, "Then, _you_ come down _here_." He pointed at the designated area.

Marty jumped down into the lion's den below.

Meanwhile, one old man turned to the other, "...where did it go?" The other simply shrugged.

Marty asked Alex, "Are you alright? Are you in pain? Do you need something? 'Cause I'll do anything-"

"Marty. It's fine," Alex informed, "It's not about me."

Julien commented, "Pardon me for asking, but what is my part in this?"

"What's _this_?" Marty answered, "We don't even know what _this_ is."

Alex stepped forward, "Melman! Gloria!" the two answered promptly appearing in the enclosure quickly. Alex said, "Ok, now let me explain."

"...I'm listening," Marty urged him.

"Remember what I said right before I got rid of _It_?" Alex asked.

"What's that?" Gloria inquired.

"I said that I could make a difference. That I could make the Central Park Zoo a better place. Just like I did for the Pala Pride!" Alex pointed out.

"Why the enthusiasm for this project?" Julien wondered.

Alex looked serious, "Because I can't let this ever happen again. I can't let any other animals endure what we had to deal with... so much blood shed. So much loss. Kuju, Malik, me, and then Skipper... I just can't risk the chance that more could die or be left behind."

A long pensive pause soon followed.

"But how are we going to do it?" Melman asked.

"We have to tell the people," Alex informed, "The problem is, I don't think the people can understand us."

"There's got to be _some_ way," Julien tapped his forehead.

Marty inclined, "What about the penguins! They know a lot about inter-species communication."

"If you call knocking people unconscious communication," Alex jested, "...but it's worth a shot. Come on, everyone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gloria held an arm in front of the lion, "You can't just go walking around the zoo while there's people around."

Alex laughed, "What are they gonna do? _Shoot me?_"

Gloria shook her head in disapproval, "Besides, you're hurt. You can hardly walk."

"Gloria, this is important!" Alex's tone grew forceful. He took a breathe and calmed himself, "I have to do it... for animals all around... and for Skipper."

"Alex..." Gloria was at a loss of what to say.

Melman broke the silence, "Alex you're not going anywhere. Sit down!"

Alex was surprised at the command in Melman's voice. Weakly, he nodded and sat where he stood. "But Melman, we need to do this."

"I know," Melman nodded, "But, we can't go stomping around in the middle of the guest's paths. I think we're going to have to wait until the zoo closes."

Alex felt the inevitable disappointment. But, I guess he _could_ wait.

"We don't need to wait," Marty said. The others glanced at him.

Julien made a waving motion with his hands, "Go on."

"Right here!" Marty, with quite some difficulty, climbed up into his enclosure. The others soon followed him with the exception of Alex, being unable to climb from his bad ankle. On the way up, Melman got his foot caught in-between two black iron bars. After a moment of struggling, his hoof finally popped out leaving a large dent in Marty's gate. "Oops...sorry Marty..."

The old men, still speaking of the advantages of the Democrat party, gazed in awe at the strange spectacle. _What were all these animals doing in the zebra paddock?_

"What is your plan, Marty?" Gloria asked Marty.

"Like I said, right here!" the zebra pointed at the ground with his hoof. Melman, Gloria, and Julien's focus shifted to the indicated spot. Marty was pointing at a small, but deep hole buried deep into the grass and beyond.

"This is a tunnel the penguins made!" Marty exclaimed.

Melman's excitement faded to confusion, "...what about it?"

"Chances are, this tunnel leads straight to the penguin's enclosure. We can go and talk to them, and the people will never know," Marty revealed his plot.

"But who's gonna fit down there?" Alex shouted up from his enclosure.

Marty pointed, "That's where Julien comes in."

"What! Me?" Julien held his hands up in defense.

Marty nodded, "Yes. You're going to go into the tunnel, and find out where the penguins started is, which should be in there enclosure. When you're there find out if theres a way to talk to the people."

"Fine. But I expect some royal treatment when I get back," Julien barked. He hopped down onto the ground and stared at the hole, and looked down into it. An earthy scent blew into his nostrils with it a warm moist blast of air. He already knew he wasn't going to like this. Begrudged, he started his progression down the small, dirty shaft. He grumbled along the way, "I can't believe I'm doing this. Getting the king's hands all dirty... well _ex_-king to be precise..." he imitated Alex's voice, " 'Come to New York Julien. It's the greatest, Julien. Theres always something fun to do,' he says." He was far out of earshot from all the others and no light could be found. Julien felt something slimy squirm past his fingertips. He nearly gagged at the sensation. He continued his rant, "I don't even know why I _came_ to this place!" but he soon realized his own words were a lie, "...actually I do know... " his words drifted into thought, '_I came here for Alex. Sure, I met him at a party. Sure, I even exploited him to get rid of the Foosa... but he showed me that theres a bigger life to live out there. He showed me a kindness that I never got so readily. Everyone was kind to me because I was a king. But he, being a king, he was kind to me simply because he truly liked me. And that meant something to me... I was getting bored of Madagascar anyway. And I sure did have some new adventures. But that cat's become something close to me. When I thought that he might be gone...I felt lost... I felt like the only thing steering my new life was withering away. I don't think I've ever been so afraid. Everything used to be all fun and games and wild parties. But I really learned what companionship should be. I just hope that I'm as good a friend to Alex as he is to me..._' After this last thought, Julien continued his decent down the dark wet tunnel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kowalski, Private, and Rico sat inside their bunker beneath their enclosure. They didn't care if the people didn't see them... they didn't really care about anything at this moment. Rico was aimlessly flipping though channels on their small black TV set. Rico sighed as he past channel 37. He remembered Skipper stealing basic cable from beneath the Zoo-keeper's office.

Kowalski was fiddling with his abacus. With a childlike lack of focus, he spun the wooden beads on the rack. He wasn't doing anything the least bit Mathematical, but at least he could do something that could keep his mind off... recent events...

But, Private's actions were of the most depressing. He was where he had been for the past four days: in his bed, staring blankly at the concrete brick wall. He hadn't gotten up to eat or anything. Rico and Kowalski tried to get him up, but the penguin wouldn't budge. Eventually, all three of them succumbed to this silent torture. This silent misery.

Suddenly, their silence was ended. Julien poked his head into the penguin's bunker, "Hello? Oh there you are. The tunnel went two ways, and I went up and- well you can imagine a lemur such as myself suddenly showing up in the area of another animal-"

"What do you want?" Kowalski shot venomously.

"Why so much attitude?" Julien removed himself from the hole, landing neatly on the floor, "I just wanted to ask for a favor."

"A favor, for you," Kowalski was feeling quite irritable, "Why should we do anything for you? You never did anything for us. We saved you from that crazy Malik lion, and you have yet to do anything in return. The numbers don't add up! In fact, just leave! Go away! Scat!"

Julien felt a little hurt. He took a step back, "For your knowing, this favor is for _Alex_. And I would be more grateful that you didn't get left behind yourselves. What would your leader think if he heard you snapping at anything that moves."

Kowalski was reaching his breaking point, "Don't you _ever_ talk about Skipper. You didn't know him. You know nothing about him and what we've been through!"

"Kowalski," a voice said from behind.

Kowalski turned around, "Private. You're up."

"Didn't you hear him? Mr. Lion wants us to do a favor," Private explained, "So let's do it, ok? It's what Skipper would do."

Kowalski seemed to be gaining more perspective. He turned to face Julien once more, "...I'm sorry...I just haven't been in the best of moods."

"I could see that," Julien muttered.

"Rico, are you coming?" Kowalski asked. Lazily, the penguin slid off this seat :a 2 liter soda bottle bottom, cut in half and turned upside down. He nodded slowly.

The three penguins and Julien climbed into the small hole into the long tunnels beneath the Central Park Zoo. Moments later, they appeared in Marty's pen. Marty, Alex, Melman, and Gloria all crowded around the small opening.

"So can you help us?" Alex asked.

"Help you with what?" Kowalski asked.

Julien explained, "I thought it would be better if _you_ told them."

"Alright then," Alex agreed. He explained his idea, and the consecutive dilemma that came with it.

"Communication?" Private clarified. He thought vigorously.

"I've got it!" Kowalski exclaimed, "Those two chimpanzees! One of them is unable to speak, therefore he uses an alternate form of communication. He uses his hands. And furthermore, the people seem to understand this form of communication."

"Great!" Alex chimed, "We'll just get them to translate so we can talk to the people."

Melman hated to dampen the mood, but he had to bring the others to reality's grasp, "You're forgetting that the zoo is still crowded with morning guests, and I'm sorry to say Alex, you're not going to be fitting into any of those tunnels."

"Damn..." Alex searched for an alternative, "We can't wait until the zoo closes, because that's when the zoo staff leaves!"

"Then we have no choice, but to hit the guest's trail," Marty pointed out. "Wait!" the zebra had an idea, "Kowalski, Private, Rico. What if you could make a distraction so all the zoo guests will be away from the primate area."

"A distraction, eh?" Kowalski rubbed his feathered chin.

Private questioned, "Where are we going to get a distraction."

"...kaboom?..." Rico suggested softly.

"That's it, Rico!" Private acknowledged.

Rico nodded his head.

"Alright, you have your distraction. Head over to the chimps in 02 minutes," Kowalski nodded at Alex. The three penguins disappeared into the tunnel once more.

"Well _that_ didn't take long," Julien commented.

Meanwhile, the one old man turned to the other, "These are the weirdest animals I've ever seen..."


	39. Bridging the Gap

Author's Note: Ok everyone, here's chapter 39. Be aware that chapter 40 will be the last one. So make those three reviews A.S.A.P. so you know how it all ends!

* * *

Chapter 39: Bridging the Gap

"Alright," Alex said from his enclosure, on his toes trying to see the others in Marty's pen, "We'll wait for the distraction and then head over to the primate area."

"Alex, you ride on my back," Marty instructed.

"Ok," Alex nodded. He turned, "And Julien, you get on my shoulder."

"What about us?" Melman asked.

"Melman," Marty laughed, "You and Gloria are the easiest things to spot in the entire zoo. Maybe after the elephants, but still."

"Fine, we'll make sure no one notices your not here," Gloria explained.

Julien saluted, "Aye aye, mes captains!"

There was another awkward pause.

Marty turned his head slightly, "...what exactly are we waiting for?"

KERSPLASH!

Alex laughed, "_That_."

Rico held up another stick of dynamite. Private struck another match from the 7/11 matchbook and set the fuse ablaze. Rico handed the explosive to Kowalski. Kowalski waited for just the right moment, and then chucked it into the pool surrounding them.

KERSPLASH! Once more, the dynamite exploded just underneath the water's surface. Tiny droplets sprinkled around the zoo. Alarmed, the people began rushing towards the exits. The two old men in front of Marty's area dashed out of sight.

Rico clapped his hands in delight, "Kaboom, kaboom, _kaboom_!"

Meanwhile, Alex took another look around. The staff was cautiously approaching the penguin's glacial enclosure. The five guards from the primate area got a call on their walkie-talkies. They soon joined the rest of the zoo staff.

KERSPLASH! Another stick of dynamite exploded beneath the water. The area around the penguins was getting drenched. Stray water even landed on Alex. He _hated_ water. "Alright, let's go!" he ordered.

Melman and Gloria reached down into the lion's den and pulled Alex up in a swift motion, dropping him onto Marty's back. Alex felt a rip at his side where his bullet wound resided. He made a painful groan.

Marty turned his head in alarm, "Alex, are you ok?"

Alex nodded, "Fine. I'm fine. Let's get moving!"

The zebra leaped over the black iron fence onto the assault beside him.

"C'mon Julien!" Alex commanded.

"Oh-right!" the lemur jumped onto Alex's shoulder. Julien pointed forward, "Heigh-ho Marty! Away!"

Marty began a steady gallop down the now empty guest's path. The zebra looked to the right. The zoo staff, dressed in tan uniforms, were crowding around the penguin's enclosure. Marty couldn't even see the penguins past the mass of people. With another explosion, water once again shot into the air.

The people didn't notice a thing. Marty quickened his pace, wanting to get past the people faster. Alex, Marty, and Julien past the elephants, Ted the polar bear, the camel family of the Weinstein's, the two British crocodiles, and then the empty lemur cage where Julien was meant to reside. They had now entered the primate enclosure.

Fake jungle trees were stuffed into pots and placed next to the red brick walls. The ambience speakers were louder in this area. Random sounds of jungle birds, and howler monkey's blasted into the zoosters' ears.

Nervously, Alex's eyes scanned the area. He didn't see the chimps very often, but he had talked to them at one point or another. At last, he found their cage. It was among the largest and most open. Inside was a brown tree with ropes that ran from the large branches to the black bars on the side. "Over there, Marty!" Alex pointed.

"Right!" the zebra stood in front of the cage.

Another aquatic explosion sounded in the distance.

"Hello?" Alex called out. He couldn't see them anywhere. He looked around the cage. Empty beer cans were littered across the concrete floor, as well as several newspapers and grubby books. "Is anyone in there?"

A voice sounded from the cage. "Oh. It's _you_. What do _you_ want?" a heavy English accent said.

Alex, Marty, and Julien looked up. Mason and Phil, the brown chimpanzees, were resting at the very top of the tree. Phil was asleep, most likely his only escape from a bad hangover.

"Um. We just wanted to talk to you-" Alex explained.

"About what?" Mason swung down to the ground with one arm. The chimp sounded a bit aggravated.

Julien continued, "We were wondering, if you could be doing us a favor."

Mason's lip curled and brow pushed forward, "Do you have _any_ idea what you put us through! You Lion! Zebra! And the other Goliaths you spend your time with!"

"What?" Alex was confused, "What did we do to you?"

"If you recall, all the animals caught that night at Grand Central Station were transferred to the African Wild Life Preserve in Kenya," Mason explained.

"Yeah," Marty nodded, "I know we were put on a boat to be transferred. We didn't know we were supposed to go to Africa until later."

"Why do our lives matter to you?" Alex wondered, "I know we were gone for a bit, but it's not our fault. We were shipwrecked on-"

"Madagascar!" Mason finished.

Alex was shocked, "Wait. How did you know that?"

Mason rolled his eyes, "For one thing, it's all over the news! Just take a look at today's paper! Phil read it to me before he passed out. That drunk monkey." The irate ape scooped up a nearby print. He held the article up:

**NEWSDAY 6/12/05**

**THE BELOVED ANIMALS OF THE CENTRAL PARK ZOO RETURN!**

**Just four days ago, on June 8th, 2005, seven more missing animals from **

**the Central Park Zoo were found stowed away on a cargo jet in the LaGuardia**

**Airport in Manhattan. The animals included, the King of New York: Alex the**

**Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippopotamus, Melman the Giraffe, and**

**three Penguins. (All named by head Zoo Keeper Joe Decamp, excepting**

**Melman Mankowitz the Giraffe, named by Sharon Wellesley of the Bronx**

**Zoo.) Along with the New York animals was an unidentified**

**ring-tailed lemur affectionately named, Scraggles. -**

"What?" Julien was shocked.

"Shh," Alex held a hand to his lips, "I'm still reading."

Another splash emitted from the penguin's pool. A single drop of water landed on the word "Scraggles" smearing the ink. Julien grinned in satisfaction.

Phil stirred slightly, but continued snoring.

The three continued reading:

**Zoo Keeper Joe Decamp rushed to the airport after hearing**

**rumors of unidentified animals causing a problem in the**

**Mombasa International Airport. "It's a lucky thing I arrived in time,"**

**Joe tells us moments after the incident at the LaGuardia Airport.**

**All the animals were in fine health, other than mild malnutrition,**

**with the exception of the King of New York: Alex the Lion. The**

**Lion was found to have a bullet wound caused by a rifle as well as a**

**fractured ankle. Stranger yet, was the fact that both wounds**

**were bandaged. The rifle wound grazed the lungs of the young lion**

**causing a labor of breath, as well as an extreme loss of blood**

**and decreased blood pressure from an exit wound on the lion's back. **

**By the time paramedics arrived to**

**help the lion, his heart had stopped. Luckily, using basic CPR, Alex**

**the Lion was successfully resuscitated, making it the first time**

**in history a lion has been brought back from the dead. Alex the**

**Lion is still sleeping, but the Central Park Zoo Vets say that he**

**should make a full recovery. PETA gave a statement on the matter.**

**They say that the animals clearly show a longing to be at the zoo,**

**having returned over an entire ocean and days of no human**

**contact. All of the animals, including Scraggles will be permanently**

**located at the Central Park Zoo.**

"**What were these animals doing on a plane?" the public asks.**

**Perhaps we should repeat the fascinating tale of these New York animals.**

**On May 27th, 2005 ten animals escaped from the Central Park Zoo**

**at approximately 9:30pm. All ten were found at Grand Central Station**

**after a disturbance on the Subway. PETA officials defended the animals**

**is saying they only wished to go to the wild. The people signed a petition, and**

**the ten animals were sent to a Wild Life Preserve outside of Miritini, Kenya**

**in Africa. The penguins would have been later set free in Antarctica. But,**

**the ship they were sent on never arrived at it's destination. The ship**

**was somehow hijacked overseas. The captain and his crew were finally**

**found in a small lifeboat off the coast of Hong Kong just days ago. The**

**only information we have is the captain muttering the word "penguins"**

**repeatedly before being sent to the hospital with his crew. All seem fine,**

**but will undergo intense psychotherapy. After being hijacked, the ship**

**was found days later off the coast of Northwestern Madagascar. Despite,**

**the location of the ship, reports of sighting the very same cargo ship**

**came from Southern New Zealand. This mystery will be further investigated.**

**On Madagascar, the wrecked ship was spotted by a passing plane.**

**The pilot also reported seeing the missing animals. A tug-boat**

**and rescue ship were sent to the scene. The rescue ship transported**

**eight of the ten animals safely to the Wild Life preserve. The other**

**two were found on the original cargo ship, still in their crates. And then,**

**as stated earlier the other animals were found at the LaGuardia airport.**

**So far, only one animal from the zoo remains missing. That is the fourth**

**and oldest penguin, according to Joe Decamp. He is presumed dead.**

**-Patricia Langstaff **

"Wow..." Alex finally said.

"It sounds different from the people's point of view," Marty observed.

"I'll say," Julien added, "I didn't even know how you got to Madagascar, really."

"-_Ahem!_" Mason through down the paper, getting their attention. "Don't you see the reason behind my hostility? There were ten animals at Grand Central Station! There were ten animals on the Cargo ship! Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the four penguins and finally _Phil and I _!"

"You were on that boat?" Marty questioned.

"Of course we were!" Mason defended, "And you left us for dead on that godforsaken boat on that _bloody_ island!"

"Don't you be calling my island bloody!" Julien snapped back, his tonality became factual "Though it _is_ quite a bloody place isn't it? What with the horrific deaths and all."

"Jeez, I'm sorry," Alex apologized through the bars of the cage, "We had no idea you were on that ship."

"How couldn't you? You had a going away party on it!" the chimp continued.

"Honestly, we all just wanted to go home," Marty suggested, "We weren't paying attention."

"Well, those penguins knew we were on board!" Mason added, "Phil and I had spoken to them shortly before they escaped their crates."

Once again there was an explosion and a splash. But then, there was a voice. "Mr. Lion! Mr. Zebra!" Private shouted, "Hurry up! We're almost out of time!"

Alex looked back. Four staff members were now swimming through the blue waters, slowly making there way to the center, where the penguins stood.

Mason continued, "It was a lucky thing that tug-boat came. The cargo ship was harboured in New York, so we were taken there by accident. Days went by with no food and little water. At last, the boat docked in Manhattan. Being closer to the zoo than the wildlife preserve, we were taken home."

"Well, we're all home now," Alex said in a quick pace, "But, I need to ask you, and your friend a favor before the people come back!"

Mason rubbed his chin, "Normally I would say no, but seeing that you're one of the walking wounded... I guess you've suffered as much as we have, and more," he said, "Well, don't leave us to die next time."

Alex shook his head, "There isn't going to be a next time. If my plan works, there never will be."

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Mason inquired.

"Your friend up there can talk to the people with his hands," Alex explained, "And we have some things that we want the people to know."

"What kind of things?" the chimp asked.

Alex looked over to the penguins' enclosure. In a militaristic fashion, one of the more built zoo staff scooped up the three penguins. Noticing an ignited stick in Rico's hand, he snatched it and threw it into the water, making the last wet explosion. Half of the penguin's cooled glacial pool was gone. The low water level exposed rusted stains etched on the side of the pool's cerulean blue wall.

"I'd love to talk," Alex rushed, "But our distraction has officially ended!"

Marty looked over, and to his horror found that Alex was right!

Julien panicked, "Well, _what _are we to do now?"

Alex snapped his head back at Mason, "How fast can you and your friend get out of that cage?"

"About three seconds," Mason grinned slightly. Calmly, he approached the cage door on the left side.

Meanwhile, Alex, Marty, and Julien glanced nervously between the cage and the penguins. The buff man holding the penguins was now starting back towards the guest path.

"C'mon. We need more time," Marty whispered.

SMACK! Private dealt a blow to the man's stomach. The wind was knocked clean our of him causing him to drop the penguins in the half drained pool. Naturally adept to swimming, they streaked through the water and sprang up into the air, landing perfectly back on their glacier. Reluctantly, more staff braved to approach the foul fowl.

"Yes!" Julien cheered.

Mason successfully unlocked the iron cage door, "Ah, the humans. How they underestimate us so."

'_That's something I want to change, too._' Alex thought.

"Phil!" Mason shouted, "PHIL! Get up! You actually have something to do for once."

Phil simply rolled onto his side on the branch above.

"Get up you lazy no good-" Mason looked down and his eyes spotted something of interest. He reached down and chucked an empty beer can at the ape. Phil rolled over once more, but this time too far. With a thud, he dropped to the ground. Lazily, he yawned and stood as if he had woken up on his own.

"Get on the zebra's back. We've got work to do," Mason signalled.

"It won't be a very long time before we have to go!" Julien hopped up and down, "What are we going to do?"

The two apes climbed onto Marty's back. The zebra's knees wobbled. He was now supporting the weight of a lion, two full grown chimpanzees, and to top it off: a lemur. "To the zoo's office!" Marty yelled.

With the weight on his back, he could think of only one thing to do. Reach the destination faster! Going as fast as he was able, Marty zoomed across the zoo. The surroundings begin to blur with speed. Marty thought he heard a zoo keeper spot him, but he kept running anyways.

At last, they arrived at the zoo office on the east side of the zoo. He planted himself in a sitting position causing Mason and Phil to slide off his back, landing ungracefully. Marty stood up once more, now only with Alex and Julien on his back. The zebra sighed in relief.

Hearing a noise, Phil looked behind him. The zoo staff was returning to their posts, including the office people.

"We have to get in the office!" Alex pointed out.

"What then?" Marty asked.

Alex took a moment to answer, "... I dunno. We'll play it by ear."

Marty wasn't satisfied, but continued forward. The five animals entered through green wooden doors into a bland hallway with numerous doors on each side.

"Where do we go now?" Marty asked.

Alex shook his head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we don't go anywhere. We have to get caught by the people."

The chimps gasped. "Are you daft?" Mason protested, "I thought you had a plan."

"Trust me," Alex reassured, "It will work."

Phil grimaced and made a deliberate gesture with his hands.

"What did he say?" Julien asked.

Mason answered, "I think you'd be happier not knowing."

Behind them, the green doors burst open. Three angry office members came through the doors. A blond woman, a brunette woman, and a chubby gray haired man: zoo keeper Joe. They were grumbling amongst themselves, when suddenly they looked up to see five animals staring straight at them. The room grew silent.

"Phil," Alex whispered, "Tell them that we mean no harm."

The chimp nodded and began gesturing.

Zoo Keeper Joe raised an eyebrow, "Does anyone here know sign language?"

The blonde woman, still shocked answered, "I-I do...I mean, I know sign language."

Joe pointed to Phil, "Is he saying something?"

She watched his actions. Over and over Phil repeated the sentence. She read, "...we...will not...hurt...you..." she looked at Joe, "We will not hurt you," she repeated.

"Good," Alex told him, "Now tell them that we want to talk about the zoo."

Phil nodded and signed again.

The brunette woman had already left out of fear of Alex. The blonde woman paid no notice and continued to translate, "...we...wish...to...discuss...matters...concerning...the zoo..."

"Well..." Joe attempted to think, "Well, uh...er...um...tell them that we'll be, um, happy to discuss...things?"

The woman smiled, "Actually, I think they understand you just fine. Tell them yourself."

The man stepped forward and cleared his throat, "This is a bit unorthodox, to say the least, but step into my office." Joe walked past the animals and opened the first door to the left. "Right this way." Alex, Marty, Julien, Phil and Mason stepped into the spacious room. Joe turned to the blonde woman, "Sue, you better come along. I can't read sign language."

"Yes, sir," she scuttled in after the animals.

Joe then entered himself, muttering under his breath, "I can't believe I'm having a meeting with animals."

The afternoon went by, and they all had there meeting. Several topics important to Alex and other animals were brought up. Some progress was made, and a new relationship between human and animals was built. The zoo opened after the penguin's dynamite was confiscated, luckily the penguin's bunker still remained a secret, and more dynamite was hidden beneath the ice.

Nevertheless, the meeting still continued. In fact, by the time it had ended it was already seven o'clock. Zoo Keeper Joe arranged for them to meet twice every week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and then sent them back to their enclosures.

By the time they exited the green doors, a flood of flashing cameras and reporters clouded around the animals and Joe. Word about animals that could communicate with people had gotten around fast, and filled the nation with wonder and fascination. Finally, they made it back to their pens, and were all feeling quite pleased with themselves.

Alex, Marty, and Julien bode the chimps good-night and thank you before sharing the news with Gloria and Melman. After a brief situation, it was time to sleep. Alex at last convinced Julien to sleep in his own enclosure where he would be more comfortable. Julien bode the others goodnight as well, and departed, and all of the zoo drifted into slumber. The zoo staff left, and turned out the lights.

It was a relatively peaceful night. It was warm and comfortable. And for the first time in months, more than three stars could be seen from Manhattan.

Alex dreamed that he and Marty were playing tag on Madagascar. All the unlucky occurrences and bloodshed seemed to be repented now. Alex playfully stood on Marty's back. Marty laughed and pushed him off. But then a third voice entered the dream. "Alex," it said, "Hey kitty, wake up. You psychotic lion, _wake up_! I wanted to say hello."

Alex bolted awake. Frantically, he looked around. In front of his was a black and white figure. "Skipper?" Alex asked hopefully.

"You better believe it," the penguin smiled back.

Alex's hopes came true. He smiled, "Oh my god, Skipper! You're back! It's so good to see you."

"Keep it down," Skipper ordered, "I don't want to wake anyone up. I'll deal with the others later. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alex answered quietly, a large smile still on his mouth.

"I'm glad," Skipper nodded, "I knew my troops would complete the mission."

"How did you get back?" Alex asked.

"It's simple really," the penguin explained, "I simply took the next cargo flight out. I just didn't expect it to take so long. All those passenger flights."

Alex commented, "I trust it you got here a bit more quietly than we did."

"They never gave a second glance," Skipper replied.

"Like I said, it's good to see you're back."

Skipper responded, "And it's good to see you're alive and well. I was really worried about you, cat."

Alex laughed, "Thanks."

Skipper looked around, "Well I better get going. The troops will be happy to see me. I'll see you and your friends tomorrow. I feel a celebration is in order." Skipper raised an imaginary glass and turned to leave. He waddled towards the wall.

"See you later, Skipper," Alex called after him.

Skipper turned around, and gave a sly grin, "Please. Call me Skip."


	40. Where the Head Meets the Tail

Chapter 40: Where the Head Meets the Tail

The next day, Skipper was warmly accepted. As planned, they had a massive celebration. Eventually, the entire zoo turned up. From the smallest insect to the largest mammal, all celebrated the new unity. They were back together again, and for once, there was a new hope for change.

And change came. Through the many meetings, running twice a week, change swept over the Central Park Zoo and the entire world. The idea that animals were as intelligent as human beings swept across the globe. And within the zoo, things were beginning to shape up.

Through the meetings established a connection between the animals and the zoo. And then the zoo with the city. The city with the state. And the state to congress, and thereby the country. The country to the U.N. And the United Nations to the world.

Months went by, and new things appeared: In every enclosure now rested a paper form for each animal. They simply had to mark it with there paw, claw, hand, or wing and present it to the zoo keeper. This paper allowed any animal that did not want to rest in captivity to be safely transported to the wild. No breakouts necessary. Once in the wild, the animal is fitted with a collar with a red button. If ever they wished to return, the would simply press this button alerting nearby authorities of the animals location. They would be transported safely back to their original zoo.

Also, Alex found that the impediment that brought him and his friends the most trouble was a lack of knowledge. They stumbled about, naive and helpless. To cease this, a new law was formed to place a television set in every enclosure in every zoo so animals could educate themselves, and keep an eye on the world. The plan worked handsomely.

In addition to these changes, and improvements, the name "Scraggles" was appropriately changed to "Ex-King Julien XIII, prince of the Central Park Zoo". Needless to say, Julien was quite pleased with this.

More and more time passed, and animal rights was now a hot topic that was being constantly improved. More and more change came.

One day, Marty awoke peacefully in his enclosure. Opening his eyes, he placed himself upright and took a look around. His eyes stopped on the large mural across from him. He smiled at it's beauty. It no longer bothered him. In fact, it now brought the comfort it once did before. Everything was fine. Everything was _better_.

He felt around to find his remote. Pressing the large green button at the top, the television set turned on. It was a decent television with a nineteen inch screen, and full color. It was a news show.

A bold announcer stated, "This is the Morning News with Mark Maverick!"

"Alright. Welcome to the Morning News, I'm Mark Maverick," a strong jawed man presented himself. He wore a brown suit with a bright blue tie. His hair was perfectly combed in an almost obsessive way. Marty imagined him spending hours in front of a mirror, simply combing his hair. Silently, he laughed. The anchorman continued, "We have a great show for you today, New York. The sewage block in the Bronx was successfully cleared. The miracle pill that does it all. And the secret to losing weight-"

Holding up the remote, Marty was about to switch it. Today's news didn't seem to be all that interesting.

"But first," the man added, "The biggest development in animal rights." A picture with a paw print saying 'Animal Rights' in yellow text appeared in the upper right corner of the screen.

Marty lowered the remote.

Mark Maverick continued, "Yesterday, Congress asked President Bush to make an official statement on the animal rights issue. He had this to say."

The television now showed an image of President Bush in front of a blue curtain. Behind him was a gold seal, and in front of him was a podium with several microphones.

"Most animals are know a lot more than we think," he said, "They have feelings. They make plans. And sometimes, they want more out of life."

An roar of applause, and flashes from cameras exploded from the crowd.

It now went back to Mark Maverick, "And now. Can eating make you fat?"

Marty rolled his eyes and changed the channel. With this new channel came a startling site. Marty's eyes widened. Quickly, he dashed to the border of his enclosure. He leaned over the black iron fence, "Hey Alex! Wake up, come her. You gotta see this!"

Alex yawned, waking from his slumber. He gazed up, "Morning to you to, Marty. What is it?"

"C'mon. Get up here!" Marty pointed to the ground he was standing on.

Alex nodded, and stood up. There wasn't a single bandage on his body. Completely healed, he had no trouble climbing up to see Marty. "What is it, Marty?"

The zebra pointed at the television screen.

Alex held his paw to his mouth, "Oh my god..."

On the television, was a picture of a gorgeous valley, covered in lush green grass. Around the edges was a border of grey rocks and brown thorns, with bright green leaves. In the middle, was a blue creek. And by the creek was a large tree, with spreading branches. Underneath the tree sheltered by the cool shade, was a lion. A large, majestic white lion. King Pala.

A man with a safari hat drifted into frame. He spoke with a heavy Australian accent, "And here we see the first white lion seen out of captivity. Not only is this the only wild white lion, but also has one of the largest prides in Africa. Let's take a look, shall we?"

The shot changed to a group of lionesses around a pair of hot springs. There were four. Two, Alex couldn't recognize, but the two in the front were most definitely Kindra and Tana. The safari man continued speaking, "Only rarely, is a lion seen in water. This seems to be a pride of special magnificence."

The camera changed once again. Underneath the beautiful acacia tree stood Elsa and Tenji. Elsa was as beautiful as ever. Her blue eyes sparkled more brightly than the creek. Tenji looked older and more mature. He had a broader chest and a look of wisdom, though the brown bangs on the front of his mane still hung down over his eyes. But then, something stirred between their feet. A small lion cub emerged from between the two of them. He had beautiful blue eyes, and a light tan fur. Tenji looked down at the cub and smiled. His green eyes were filled with care, "C'mon Alex. Say hello to the person."

"Can I really?" the cub named Alex asked.

Tenji smiled, "Go ahead, son"

Elsa sighed happily, "He's already 3 season's old. If only King Alex could see him."

Alex smiled happily at the television screen and whispered, "I can see him."

Marty over at his best friend. He had a serene expression. Marty couldn't help but feel the profound joy he felt.

On the television, little Alex approached the safari man playfully. The man bent down and stroked the cub's spine. "See this," the man said, "This has to be the tamest cub I've ever met out of captivity. And now we go to break. After the commercials, we'll visit a group of wild lemurs that, oddly enough, seem to enjoy wild parties. Coming up next on Safari Watch!"

The screen faded and went to a burger commercial. Marty clicked off the T.V. Alex was still smiling. "Wow." he said, "I can't believe it. I'm like an uncle now."

Marty laughed, "Maybe sometime we should pay them a visit."

Alex raised an eyebrow while grinning, "Maybe."

"I'm glad to see they're ok," Marty reflected.

"Me too," Alex agreed. The two thought of the pride, until suddenly Alex's expression changed. "Hey Marty."

"What, Al?" Marty questioned.

"I guess this makes today even more special," he explained.

The zebra tilted his head, "Say what? What was special about it before?"

Alex held up a finger, "Hold on a sec." He jumped down into his own enclosure. Marty was about to follow him, but Alex was back up in Marty's pen again. He was holding a paw behind his back.

"What's that?" Marty inquired.

Alex bit his lip in excitement. Suddenly, he thrust the object forward. Marty looked down on it. It was a collection of plastic figurings. Alex, himself, Gloria, Marty, Melman, Julien, and the four penguins all on a platform of green grass waving. "Happy Birthday, Marty!"

Marty was shocked, "Thanks, man! Wow, I completely forgot." Marty took the present and examined it, "They got everything right. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

Alex laughed at his reaction, "Well it's not everyday your best friend turns eleven!"

Marty shook his head, "I can't believe it's been a year since we went to Madagascar."

"Just do me a favor, Marty," Alex suggested.

"Sure, anything."

Alex finished, "Think about what your gonna wish for."

Marty chuckled, "I will."

"This year, let's get everyone that went to Madagascar with us to come to your party." Alex said.

"Yeah," Marty liked the idea, "We'll get balloons, and streamers, and party hats. It'll be a great time."

The two sighed, imagining the party coming a head.

Alex's whiskers perked up. A smug grin appeared on his face. He said coyly, "Marty...I'm thinking of a song."

Marty laughed.

"It's a wonderful song. I'm sure your familiar with it," the cat continued.

Marty started singing, "Start spreading the news."

Alex added, "I'm leaving today."

They sang together, "We are a great big part of it, New York, New York!

These vagabond shoes  
Are longing to stray  
And make a brand new start of it  
New York, New York

I want to wake up in the city that never sleeps  
To find I'm king of the hill, top of the heap

These little town blues  
Are melting away  
I'll make a brand new start of it  
In old New York

If I can make it there  
I'll make it anywhere  
It's up to you, New York, New York!"

_**THE END**_

* * *

Author's note: And that was Madagascar: Running on Empty. Written by Alex Sandford. It's been four months, and it's all been worth it. Please submit one last review. First cover what you thought of this chapter, and then what you thought of the whole story. But first, I would like to take time to thank all my fans and reviewers.

First, I'd like to thank Starla Amorous for making the first review for the story.

Next, Soniagirl, who showed me that my writing can make an emotional impact.

Then, I'd like to say thanks to animelover for being one of my first repeating reviewers.

Next, I'd like to thank theweirdrocker for continuing to review for mine and other Madagascar fanfictions.

Thank you VitaminMan for defending my work.

Thank you BraveKagome, for reading my fiction while writing your own.

Thank you anime kisses, though I'm not sure you're someone different than animelover. Oh well.

Matt. Thank you, matt, for the hope that Dreamworks may look at this story.

Melman Girl. Oh Melman Girl, you've been a faithful reviewer for so long. Thank you so much for your constant support.

Thank you 3VAD127. An odd name, but a great heart. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you finish your story.

Thank you rellycoolguy. Your reviews were uplifting.

Also thanks to kool kid, who urged me to continue my story.

IcyMoonshine. You were a wonderful reviewer. I'm glad you were a part of the process.

Athena the Pirate, thanks so much for helping me beat the browser.

Thank you, Tyrunner, for letting me know that new reviewers can come in a flash.

Fancypants66. Thank you for your honest, and short review.

PinkPrincess711. Thank you for telling me I had the potential to be published.

Madagascarfreak, thank you for your delightful critiques that helped me shape my story.

Thank you, Phillipine Dragon. Once again showing me that new readers can show up at any time.

Thank you Rain, for your faith in my writing.

Man of the Forest. It's been great P.M.ing with you. I hope we stay in touch. Definitely keep writing your Madagascar fanfiction, The Unlikely Killer. Your story's great, and I can't wait to see what's next!

Thank you very much, AmyAmidala. I adore your stories, and I hope you keep writing, I'll be sure to review. Thanks for reviewing.

Especially, thank you so so much bananasrokk. You have been my most excited fan since you began to review. You are a sharp reader, and caught many of the surprises I threw at you. Thank you so, so much for always being there to support my art.

And last, but certainly not least. MartyCessna. At first, your story came just after mine. I read it and thought it was charming. And you continued and finished it. I knew our meeting was something when your real name turned out to be Marty and mine Alex. What are the odds? Not only did we meet through Madagascar, but it has also brought us into a solid friendship. Your story was wonderful, and I suggest everyone read and review it. Madagascar 2: True Colors. I loved this story, it was written chronologically parallel to mine. Though, mine went on longer due to my slower updates. Lol. You are a great friend, and you have always been there to review my work. As Alex the Lion would say, "Thanks for not giving up on me, Marty."

Thank you all so much. You not only helped me to complete this story, but also giving me the confidence to start my career as a screenwriter early. Once again, I can't express how much your words have meant to me.

And remember, no matter how dark things seem, there is always hope. Always.


End file.
